


The Chosen Girl

by vnalav



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Cameron is a bisexual disaster, Draco is bisexual, F/F, Gay, Harry Potter WLW, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV Lesbian Character, hermione is a useless lesbian, there is a prophecy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 58,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnalav/pseuds/vnalav
Summary: Cameron Barrett thought she was an ordinary pureblood, but that goes down the drain she meets Harry Potter, and she has her own prophecy to prove it. But what happens when she starts to gain unusual powers of her own while crushing on her best friend and roommate, Hermione Granger?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

**ON OCTOBER 31ST OF 1981,** Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, cementing Harry Potter as the boy in the prophecy, when he marks him as his equal. The girl however, no one had a clue who she could be. Or so they thought.

That very night Liana and Ross Barrett heard a knock on their door, from Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, is it true?"

"Why I am afraid so Liana. The good and the bad. Lily and James Potter have died, but Voldemort is gone."

Liana and Ross started bawling right then and there. Some of their best friends gone. No goodbyes. No warning. Just gone.

"So Harry? He- he defeated him? He's just a baby. He has no parents. We can take him. Lily and James would've wanted that." she told him shakily through her tears.

Ross just stood there in shock, but you could hear him mutter, "We can take him."

"Alas other arrangements have been made for Harry, but the Potter's are not the reason I'm here."

"Then why are you here Albus?" Ross asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Cameron. She is the girl in the prophecy." he replied.  
  
  


What Dumbledore did not know is that a small rat had been in the house, listening the whole time.  
  
  


On November 1st of 1981, Liana and Ross Barrett were killed by Antony Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. What they didn't know was the night before, Albus took the child with him when he left, and placed her in the care of her aunt, Andromeda Tonks.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

"Cam! Get down here!" Dora screamed.

"Coming you git!"

I ran down the stairs to see what all the fuss is about. All I saw was Uncle Ted, Auntie Andromeda, and Dora standing around a letter.

WAIT.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Auntie handed it to me and I saw the wax seal. Hogwarts. Finally. I didn't hesitate and ripped it open.  
  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Barrett,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I did it! Dora I did it!"

She pulled me into a hug. "I never had a doubt in my mind little sis!"

Then I saw there was another page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I ran over to Aunt Andie and jumped on her.

"Cameron! I told you to stop doing that!"

She looked around for someone to back her up but Dora and Uncle Ted were both laughing way to hard to even pretend to be upset.

"Sorry Auntie. But can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Now?"

I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeease."

"Pleeeeeaseee mom." Dora joined in.

"Ah, okay. Okay. Fine. Get ready! You and Nymphadora can floo in."

We were so excited, that she even forgot to scold Auntie for using her full name. We jumped around the house screaming, "YAY! YAY! YAY!" until I accidentally made all of the pictures on the walls fall down. Again.

"Oooops, sorry!"

Every witch and wizard deals with accidental magic when they're young, although apparently it happens a lot more to me. I don't know I guess I'm just weird.

Auntie came with the bag of floo powder. I stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

It was breathtaking. I have been here before, but never to get things for myself. I'm smiling from ear to ear. My heart was racing and then some sparks came from my hands. _Okay, calm yourself down. Breathe in, breathe out. Then, breathe out._

I'm here. It's real. I'm ready.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

Dora ran up to me in a panic. "Are you okay? I saw the sparks. Are you good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm surprised you didn't trip on your way over here." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey! I don't trip or fall that much.."

"Dora, you trip when there's nothing there. And it's even worse when there is something there. How are you gonna be an Auror like this?"

She had a stern look on her face, but I could tell she wasn't actually mad. "Do you know what, let's just go get your stuff."

I loved Diagon Alley. I mean there is so much to see. We were walking down the street until, of course, Nymphie walked into someone. I don't even know how she didn't see him. He had a huge beard and he was super tall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Wait. Hagrid!"

" 'Ello er Tonks. How er you?" The tall man replied.

I wonder who he is and how she knew him. But, Dora can become friends with literally everyone and anything. I mean she is a Hufflepuff.

"I'm good Hagrid. Oh, Cam. Hagrid is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." 

I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Cameron Barrett. Nice to meet you."

Then I walked over to the boy who was standing right next to him. His clothes were definitely too big for him, And his glasses look like they've been broken at least a couple times.

"Hello boy who's name I don't know. I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam." I said with whatever confidence I could muster up.

"Um- hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He replied meekly. He obviously wasn't that comfortable around here. Wait. That's Harry Potter. Wow. I thought he'd be taller.

"Well hello Harry, it's nice to meet you. Maybe we can be friends. I only have one friend and her name is Misa, but I'm sure she'd like you."

Oh my God, I forgot to owl Misa. Well I guess I'll do that when I get home.

"Uh thanks. I would like that. You seem really nice." then he gave a weak smile.

Then my 'sister' "coughed" and let me know that it was time to get moving. Harry waved goodbye and we were on our way.

"Olivanders. For your first wand!" I think Dora was way more excited than I was. She embodied the word excitement. She had a huge smile on her face, and from the looks of it, she was shaking too.

We walked in the store together, hand in hand, and we were greeted by a slightly peculiar man.

"Ah, Ms. Barrett. I've been waiting for this day. I remember the day your parents got their first wands." I was slightly put off by the fact that he remembered my parents, but nonetheless we kept going.

"Hmmm, try this one. 12 inches, medium flexibility, unicorn hair core, Vine wood." He placed the wand in my hand. " Well give it a wave now."

I waved it and things started falling everywhere.

Ollivander took the wand out of my hand. "Nope nope nope." He rummaged through his vast collection of wands. "How about this one. 13 inches, hard flexibility, dragon heartstring, and oak."

He gave it to me and I just waved it around in the air. Then I cracked the lights in the shop.

Once again he took the wand out of my hand. I could hear him murdering some thing like, "Hmmm, maybe. It can't be. Well if it is it will mean it is her. Well I can't know that. But I would be highly curious." It seemed like he talk to himself a lot. He searched for a couple minutes then brought out another wand.

"11 inches, brittle flexibility, pheonix feather core, and acacia wood. Go on, give it a wave."

He placed the wind in my hand, and when I waved it I felt truly powerful. Like this one was always meant to be mine.

"Ah... that is very curious." he mumbled.

" Why so?" Dora asked.

" Well Nymphadora, I remember every wand that I have sold, and I remember their owners too. The phoenix who gave the feather for your core only gave three feathers. These wands were meant for three very powerful people. I sold the second one today. To none other than Harry Potter himself. And the other owner is the one who gave him that scar."

It was like a cold chill went up my spine. You know who and I had the same exact wand core. But so did Harry, and he defeated him. I didn't know what to think of it.

Then it was like he was back to his normal scatterbrained self. "7 galleons please." I turned to Dora who had brought the money, and she handed it over to him.

We walked out of the store and acts like none of it happened. We got the rest of my books, an owl that I named Lia, after my mother, my robes, and then floo'd home.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**_A month later_ **

"Wake up! Cam! It's Hogwarts day!"

*thud*

"Ugh, Dora! Get off of me! I can't get up if you are on top of me!" I screamed through my blankets.

She pulled off my covers, then jumped out of my bed, falling on the floor in the process."Sorry Cam. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am! I mean it's Hogwarts!" I raced around my room, putting all the final things that I wanted to take with me to Hogwarts in my trunk. It was pretty heavy, but Dora used some spell and levitated it down the stairs for me. I was shaking with excitement. I had heard so many stories about what it's like there. I remember how excited Dora was when she would come home and tell us all about Hogwarts. _I wonder if I'll make friends? Hopefully I can. Well, at least Misa will be there too. Oh! Harry! Maybe we'll end up being friends too!_

"Cameron! Can you hear me? What are you doing just standing there?" I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned to see Auntie standing with our front door open, waiting for me.

_Just take a deep breath. You'll be okay._

We all got in uncle Ted's muggle car, and he drove us to Kings Cross station. I don't really understand why we even have it, considering the fact that we usually just floo most places, but apparently uncle Ted likes it because it reminds him of his childhood and his muggle parents.

The whole way there I kept asking Dora so many questions I'm not what it's like at Hogwarts. Sadly, instead of giving me a full answer like any nice cousin should, she kept saying "You'll find out soon enough."

"But Dora why can't you just tell me?" I whined.

"It's no fun that way." she laughed.

At this point in the car ride I really wish I had read Hogwarts, A History before I got to Kings Cross. I would read it right now, but is currently in my trunk which is in the back of the car.

"We're here!" I heard Auntie yell. I perked up and looked up at the train station. And I always have a kind of plain, but I guess that's what muggles like.

"Where is platform 9 3/4 Dora?" I looked at the map and I didn't see it on there.

"Well Cam, did you really think they would leave it out in the open where anybody could get to it, even muggles?"

"Well, now that I think of it I guess not. OK then where is it?" I was jumping up and down with excitement. I don't even think I could call myself if I wanted to. We walked towards platform a wall between platforms nine and ten.

"So what did we do now? Do we have to say some thing, or do a spell?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope. All you have to do, is run at the wall." Uncle Ted said as he walked up behind me.

"RUN AT THE WALL? You have to be joking me. Is this a prank? Because I don't want to get hurt before I have to go." Uncle Ted and Dora liked to play pranks, especially on Auntie, but on me too.

"Nope. Not a joke. Here I'll do it first so you know that I'm not lying." then, in an instant Dora ran at the wall and then just disappeared.

_Wow. I love magic._

It was my turn up next. I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and then ran up the wall, hoping I wouldn't hurt myself. But when I opened my eyes I saw a huge black and red train that said, "Hogwarts Express" and a sign that said, "Platform 9 3/4".

I was in awe. After starting at everything going on, I suddenly realized that Dora, Uncle Ted, and Auntie Andromeda were standing next to me, with tears in their eyes.

"We say goodbye once, you go on and you don't look back."

"Auntie.."

"Cam, this is the only way we will all get through this without all of us in tears."   
Auntie crouched down so that she was looking me in the eyes. Both of us were already crying, and for a moment I forgot how excited I was to go to Hogwarts, and remembered how sad I was that I was leaving home.

"Your mother would be so proud of you Cameron. Your father too. They loved you very much. Now give me a hug, go get on the train, and experience how amazing Hogwarts truly is." She pulled me into a hug, and when she let go, I got hugs from both uncle Ted and Dora, then pulled my heavy trunk onto the train.

Not looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I walked onto the train, wiping the tears from my eyes, when I felt someone jump on me. I fell onto the floor, and turned to look at who was on top of me. When I looked up I saw my favorite person in the world.

"Misa! How are you?" The sadness I was feeling just moments ago changed back into the pure excitement that I felt while in the car.

"Cam! I'm doing amazing! I visited some family in Osaka. It was beautiful there! Oh, and I got some sweets for us when I was there too!" We were both practically jumping with joy. We looked for a compartment while telling each other the details of our summers. Most of them ended up being full until I stumbled across a compartment and saw a familiar face.

"Harry! It's me! Cam! From Diagon Alley! Is it okay if we sit here?"

He hesitated for a moment. I think he was nervous. "Ummm sure." His voice was a bit shaky, but he said it with a smile. It looked genuine.

We grabbed our trunks and pulled them into the compartment and sat down. There was an awkward silence for a minute, but Misa broke it when she introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Misa Yamamoto. What was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter."

Misa's jaw dropped. She whispered to me, "I didn't know you knew _the_ Harry Potter!"

"It's a recent thing."

Then we both turned back towards Harry who looked quite scared. "Oh don't worry. She didn't say anything bad. She just wanted to know how I knew the famous Harry Potter."

He sighed in relief.

"Do you actually have the uh- scar?" Misa asked as I nudged her with a look in my eyes saying _hey, not okay_.

As if he could read my mind, Harry leaned just a tad closer and pulled up his long har showing a lightning bolt- shaped scar telling me, "Don't worry. it's okay."

Misa was in awe. She looked as if she was going to say something when there was a knock on our compartment door.

It was a vaguely familiar redheaded boy asking, "Anyone sitting there?" pointing at the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full." We also shook our heads, and the boy sat down. Just seconds later two identical redheaded boys who I assumed were related to the redhead in our compartment poked their head in. "Hey Ron." _So that was his name._

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train —Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron. It seemed as if he wasn't fond of the idea of seeing a spider.

"Harry- and random girls," said the one twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

Before Misa and I could introduce ourselves, they ducked out of the compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, anxiously I may add. Harry just nodded."Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got —you know ..." _Here we go again._ He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.   
  
  


"It isn't kind to stare Red." He immediately turned his head down in embarrassment, but only for a second. 

"So that's where You-Know-Who — ?" _He really has no filter does he?_

"Are you serious?" I asked while kicking Ron's shin. It was kind of mean, but he deserved it. You don't just ask a kid about the day his parents were murdered in front of him.

Nonetheless, Harry answered his question. "Yes, but I can't remember it."  
  
  


"Nothing?" said Ron eagerl _y. I swear I am going murder this kid if he doesn't get a handle on himself._ "Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."  
  
  
  


"Wow," said Ron. He started to stare again.   
  
  


"Well, enough about that RON." I told him while giving him my best _"I will come after you if you do this again"_ look on my face.

This time Harry broke the silence. "Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who seemed to find us just as interesting as Ron found him.

Of course, Ron spoke up first. "Er — yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

Harry looked to me next. "Yep. Both of my parents were wizards."

He looked at me curiously. "Were?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah were. Um- after you defeated You-Know-Who, some of his more loyal followers came to my houses, and well... you know. They're locked away now, but still alive." It was kind of uncomfortable talking about my parents, but better they know now then have to explain later. 

Harry gave me a comforting look, and said "I know what that's like."

I went to give him a hug, but something weird happened. Sparks came from my hands, and everyone in the compartment jumped back.

_Huh, that was pretty crazy._

"Sorry. It happens sometimes." Misa nodded in agreement, knowing that my magic had the tendency to be unpredictable. Ron and Harry both looked intrigued, but didn't question the matter further since Misa jumped in to talk about her family.

"My mum is a witch, but my dad is a muggle. So, my family is pretty crazy." We all laughed at this.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. _This kid is just full of questions._ "What are they like?"  
  
  


"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." _Three? I only saw two._  
  
  


"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.

You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep."His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff— I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He probably seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

I looked at the boy in they eyes and let him know, "It's okay if you can't afford things. We won't judge." Misa and Harry nodded in agreement.   
  


Harry added, "... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anythingabout being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —"

Everyone but Harry gasped. Nobody says his actual name. "What?" said Harry.  
  
  


"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. ... I bet I'm the worst in the class." I felt bad for him. He shouldn't think like this.   
  
  


I spoke up, letting him know, "You won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough."

That seemed to put a smile on his face. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Misa and I both got some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, but Harry, who hadn't had any of these got at least one of everything. I looked at him. "Hungry, are you?" he just chuckled. "Starving."   
  
  


Watching Harry experiencing wizarding world sweets was super fun. Sadly his chocolate frog jumped out the window, but at least he got his first card. It was super fitting to since it was Dumbledore, our headmaster. Just as Ron was attempting a spell to turn hit rat yellow, there was yet another knock on the compartment door. _Who is it now?_

A boy was looking for his toad. Apparently, he had already lost it. Not too much later on he came back, but a pretty girl with frizzy hair was with him. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, but she spoke very confidently, which Cameron admired. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but obviously the girl didn't care what he was saying, and instead turned her attention to the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. Wow, she's got guts. _Probably a Gryffindor. I'd put money on it._

"Er — all right." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. "  
  
  


He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
  
  


"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. _Yep, 100% Gryffindor. Those are the brave ones, and she sure was brave seeing as she's so bold._ "It's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me.

Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise "When I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She spoke fast, but I could keep up with her. _Hmmm... maybe she's a Ravenclaw. Those are the smart ones, right?_  
  
  


"I'm Cameron Barrett." I put out my hand to shake hers, and she gladly shook it with a smile on her face.

"I'm Misa Yamamoto." Misa said with genuine happiness in her voice.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books forbackground reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "   
  
  


"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Yep!" I told him with a reassuring nod.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it,but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. ..." _I called it_. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.  
  
  


"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

"Hey! I actually really liked her. She seems cool." I rebutted. Ron just rolled his eyes, and threw his wand into his trunk.

"What houses are your families in?" asked Harry.   
  
  


Ron replied with a quick, "Gryffindor".

Misa was next to answer, "My mum was a Hufflepuff, and so was my grandmum, but my grandfather was a Gryffindor.

Then they all turned to me. I didn't really want to answer. I knew a lot of people had prejudices against Slytherins, even though my parents fought against You-Know-Who, my uncle didn't. "I come from a long line of Slytherins, but my uncle was a Gryffindor, so anything's possible."

Ron looked at me with disgust. "There wasn't a witch or wizard who turned bad who wasn't't in Slytherin. How do I know I can trust you?"

Misa became angry, as did I. "Red, my parents fought You-Know-Who and were Slytherins. They died because they didn't join him. My aunt who raised me is a Slytherin and married a muggleborn because she doesn't believe that "purebloods are better". Also, Merlin was a Slytherin."

His face quickly changed to a look of regret. "Sorry. I forgot. It's just, You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. But your parents they didn't.. and you're aunt I'm sure... I'm sorry. "

"Mmmhm." I murmured.

Sadly, there was a knock on the compartment door, yet again, but at least it ended this conversation. I was also upset because the knock didn't come from Hermione, who I think I will be great friends with, but instead three boys. _Oh no, It's Draco._

He walked in, acting all high and mighty, like always. Misa looked at me, then at him and mouthed, "Can I hit him? He's a git." I silently chuckled, and quickly mouthed back, "Not yet." She gave me a pouty face, but I just shook my head. 

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" He pointed at Harry. "Yes," said Harry. I kept trying to see if I could remember who the other boys were, but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I mean, both of them were on bigger side and looked extremely mean, and I would expect nothing less from my cousin's goons.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco in the most careless way, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," then he turned to me and said, "but you already know that my dear cousin." Ron and Harry looked shocked. They were even more shocked when my reply was, "Get over here and give me a hug, or I'll owl Aunt Cissy about it." He smiled and sarcastically rolled his eyes as he walked over and gave me a hug. "You better be in Slytherin Cam." I laughed, "No promises Malfoy." Ron snickered after hearing me call him by his last name. _Bad mistake Ron._

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." I hit him on the arm because he was being rude, but of course, he kept going, turning to Harry. "You'll soon find out somewizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.  
  


"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco, surprisingly, didn't turn red. _Uncle Lucius must be teaching him how to become as emotionless and cold-hearted as he is._ "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "" You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. The only acceptable person so far seems to be my cousin."   
  


"Say that again," Ron said, obviously scared."Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered. "Insult me again blondie or I will set your hair on fire." Misa threatened in the middle of all of this. She was pretty scary when she got mad.

"Draco! Stop antagonizing them and leave please!" I yelled in the middle of their argument. "You best get out now Malfoy." said Harry, more bravely than he probably felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than any of us.

Thankfully, Draco listened. "See ya later cousin."

"Later Draco." I replied rolling my eyes.

Ron and Harry both turned to me. "How are you related to him? He seems so mean." Harry asked.   
  


"Well, it's a long story. But I think I can trust you guys. Just try not to judge me because of my family name. My mother was Cassiopeia Black.."

Ron quickly interrupted me, "Like the murderer?" 

"Yes, he's my uncle. My mother was his twin. Anyways, his cousin is Draco's mom, Narcissa. So that makes Draco like my second or third cousin or whatever. I live with Andromeda Tonks, who is Narcissa's sister. However, unlike Aunt Cissy, Auntie Andromeda was disowned after she married a muggleborn." I sighed. My family is quite complicated.

Misa chimed in, "The Tonks are not like the rest of Cam's family. They are super sweet and don't believe in pureblood supremacy. The only pureblood in the house is Cam, and that's just by coincidence. Her parents just fell in love. They didn't marry because of blood status and they fought for equality." Misa knew everything, and I mean everything about Cameron, and vice versa. Hearing this from Misa seemed to calm their nerves.

"So you were raised by nice wizards?" Harry asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Harry. I was raised by a Slytherin who believed in equality of all blood statuses and a Hufflepuff who happens to be muggleborn. So don't worry. I'm not evil or murderous."

Harry and Ron smiled at me when I realized we should probably get in our robes. "Hey guys, we really should get in our robes." Everyone agreed and shortly after we got back to our compartment in our robes, outside the window you could see a castle coming into view.

"Guys, we're here." 


	3. The Sorting Hat

**MISA, RON, HARRY, AND I** walked off the train to see a gorgeous large castle. _Wow, this is where we will be living._ It was cold and dark outside, but I didn't care. The castle lit up beautifully from here. Suddenly, I saw the light of a lamp, just over the heads of some students. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" _Ah, Hagrid._ You could see his big beard as he towered over all of the students. We all walked over towards him. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

All of us first years silently walked down a dark, slippery, narrow path. Misa grabbed for my hand. She was afraid of the dark. The silence broke with a loud, "Ooooh!" from all of the first years. We were at the edge of a dark lake, which led straight to Hogwarts. Hagrid walked us down to the boats saying, "No more'n four to a boat."

Of course, Harry, Ron, Misa, and I all got into a boat together which led to some sort of underground harbor. Hagrid knocked on the castle door three times, and just like magic, it swung open. _Well of course it was magic._ Standing in the entryway was a tall witch in beautiful emerald green robes. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open to reveal a beautiful castle. There was marble staircases, and the highest ceilings I've ever saw, and I've been to Malfoy Manor. We followed Professor McGonagall to a part of the hall that was in front of two doors. You could hear people chattering behind them, which I could only assume was the other students, or a hoard of ghosts.  
  
  


"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." _Wow. It's really happening._ I set off a few sparks in excitement, accidentally of course. Everyone turned to look at me, but then thankfully, Professor McGonagall snapped to get everyone's attention again.  
  
  


"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She then scanned the crowd, looking at all of us, then turned away, but not before saying, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." after that she walked away. 

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Harry asked us."Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied.

"My cousin wouldn't tell me Harry, but I can assure you it doesn't't hurt." I smiled. _Well at least I don't think it does._ Misa was too anxious to say anything, so she just nodded in agreement with me.

We were mid-conversation when Professor McGonagall returned. She ordered us to form a line, and follow her, which we all did. The air was buzzing with excitement. The Hall was more amazing then I could'v even imagined. Everyone looked around in awe. The walls were lit with pale lanterns, and the tables were all decorated so extravagantly. They even had golden goblets. But that was nothing compared to the ceiling. It looked just like the night sky. Hermione whispered to me, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." I turned back to her and said, "That's the only book I didn't read. I have it in my trunk though." She smiled at me excitedly. 

We walked up to the front of the hall, and saw this old hat sitting on a stool. I think all of us first years were confused. I was waiting for something, anything to happen when the hat moved. Oh, how exciting. A rip opened, forming a sort of mouth, and then, the hat started to sing to us.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on!  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
  
  


The whole room broke out into applause and laughter. I heard Ron say something to Harry, but I couldn't make out what is was, so I just ignored it.

"Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  


A blonde girl walked up and moments later the sorting hat spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  


Next McGonagall read, "Barrett, Cameron!" _Oh, that's me._ I walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.  
  
  


_Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting._ The hat said to me. _You are quite intelligent. You would fit in as a Ravenclaw. But you are courageous, and have a thirst for power, but you are quite powerful on your own aren't you? You want to prove that you are worthy of being the daughter of your parents. So where to put you? You would do very well in Gryffindor, but thrive in Slytherin._

I spoke to the hat, "As much as I love Slytherin, I don't want to be one. My whole family has been Slytherin and I want to be different. I also think my friends will not be sorted into Slytherin, and I can't thrive in a house with no friends."

_I see. Well then, better be...._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors cheered, while my cousin gave me an annoyed look. Hermione, Misa, Ron, Harry, and that kid who kept losing his toad- Neville all ended up being sorted into Gryffindor too, along with some others.

I noticed these two girls Susan Bones and Alexia Russell get sorted into Hufflepuff. The Alexia girl gave me a smile and a wave as I clapped for her.

Obviously my cousin Draco and his goons got sorted into Slytherin, but this one boy Lucas seemed disappointed when the hat said Slytherin.

I also noticed that nobody told me that a family friend, Nina Gbeho was coming to Hogwarts this year. We made eye contact as she sat on the stool to get sorted, and after the hat yelled Ravenclaw, she ran up and hugged me first. She made me promise we would catch up tomorrow. I hadn't seen her in two years since her whole family moved to the States.  
  


After everyone was sorted, we finally got to eat. I soon realized Red ate like a pig. Misa and I were talking about how we wonder who our dorm mates were gonna be when we heard some Irish kid say,"I'm half-and-half, Me dad's a Muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out." Everyone laughed.

As the feast ended we were led up to a tower by yet another redhead. Their poor mother. He led us up many stairs, as he told us about the poltergeist that lives in the castle. Apparently, only one ghost can control him. We finally, reached a painting of a lady in a pink dress. Apparently she was referred to as the fat lady, but I didn't really like that, so I decided to call her the lady in the pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," the redheaded prefect told her. Her portrait swung open to reveal our common room. _Wow. The room was filled with red and gold. There was a couch, and a fireplace. It was cozy. It was perfect._ The redhead, who I was 90% sure was related to Ron, finally said it three times in one sentence while I was paying attention, and lo and behold, he was in fact Percy Weasley. However he seemed a lot more stuck up than the rest of the bunch that I've met.

He told us boys dormitories are on the left and girls on the right. Everyone ran up to see where they were placed. My roommate sadly wasn't Misa, but it was none other than Hermione Granger. I felt bad for Misa, since we were so looking forwards to rooming together, however, I was still a bit excited that it was Hermione and not one of the other girls I didn't know. Hermione and I were both so tired, that after celebrating the fact that we were rooming together we went straight to sleep.


	4. First Day Of School

**I WOKE UP TO THE SOUND** of owls flying in. I did a double take, forgetting that I wasn't at home, but at Hogwarts. I finally got to take in the beauty of my room because it looked even more beautiful with the morning light. The room is decorated with our house colors red and gold. We have beautiful canopy beds with red drapes, and the paintings on the walls were some thing out of one of those muggle movies. _I really am living in a castle, huh._ I checked the time, and it was 5:58 AM. Pretty early for me, considering I usually end up sleeping in, but I couldn't help it. I was filled with excitement. Two minutes later, at 6 AM on the dot, Hermione woke up. She was also quite excited. We got ready for school, grabbed some books so that we could do some extra reading before hand, and practically down to the Great Hall.

Just like last night, the food magically appeared in from us. Hermione and I giggled to each other.

"Have you read all of the books for our classes yet?" Hermione asked while re-reading her new potions textbook.

I giggled for a second, and she gave me a look. I think she thought I was making fun of her. "Yes, I did. I thought I'd be the only Gryffindor to do that."

Her upset look changed to a smile instantly. _I just know we'll be great friends._ I was drinking some orange juice when I saw Nina walk into the hall.

I ran over shouting. "NINA! NINA! NINA!" and practically jumped on her. Professor McGonagall gave me a look, but thankfully I wasn't scolded.

"Why are you here? I thought you were gonna go to Ilvermorny!"

"Well, Dad got an offer from the Ministry he couldn't refuse! So, now I'm here!" Nina explained as we walked over to her house table.

"You know, I'm surprised you aren't in Ravenclaw with me." she said before taking a bite out of a pastry.

"Funny story. The hat didn't know where to put me. I asked for Gryffindor because I thought all of my friends would end up Gryffindors, but the hat said I'm more of a Slytherin, and I think I might agree, but I fit in better as a Gryffindor. Does that make sense?"

'I mean, I guess." Then her voice trailed off as she got distracted. "Cam! Misa just walked into the Great Hall with the Harry Potter... and a redhead."

I laughed. "Yeah. I introduced them. Speaking of.. I gotta go make sure they're ready for classes. Talk later, okay? Okay." I told her as I ran off towards the Gryffindor table. I swore I could hear her say, "WHAT?" but I didn't look back. It was my first day and I was already tired of answering questions about Harry. He's just like anyone else.

I caught up with them, but Hermione and I decided to go to our first class, Transfiguration early. I tried to get Misa to join us, but she was only half awake, and I know she needed to eat.

After finally finding the transfiguration class, we ran in and sat down in the front.

"May I ask why you two are 15 minutes early to class." Professor McGonagall asked, stepping out from an office. We hadn't even noticed she was here.

I was going to respond, but Hermione beat me to it. "You see Professor, we thought it would be better to be early than to be late to our first class." 

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in agreements and began setting up the classroom. Then she did something I've never seen before. She turned herself into a cat. I assume she's an animagus. It's the only thing that makes sense because Dora's a metamorphagus, and she can't do that. Hermione and I were amazed.

Little by little, people started to flow into the classroom. Soon, young children with red and green ties filled all but three of the seats. _Where were Misa, Harry, and Red? It was time for class to start._ Five minutes later they came rushing in.

"Thank goodness we aren't late." Red said in between breaths.

"But you are quite wrong." Professor McGonagall replied as she came back to her human form. Most of the class clapped, but my three friends looked like they'd seen a Basalisk. Frozen in fear.

The whole class thought it was funny that the three of them were getting scolded by McGonagall. Especially my bleach blond git of a cousin, who I noticed was sitting in the back with his two goons whose collective IQ is probably lower than Red's, and that's saying something because that boy is such a dimwit.

Class went on, and we learned how to turn a match into a needle. Nobody did it successfully, but Hermione and I got pretty close. We had a bit of a break in the day, until our next class potions. I feel like I've heard horror stories about this man. He seems mean, but I'll reserve judgment until I meet him.

Misa, Harry, Red, and I walked towards the dungeons together for class. Hermione, of course, was already there. "Hey Red, I think I forgot your actual name. What was it?" I asked turning towards him.

He gulped like he was nervous. "Uh, Ron. Ron Weasley."

"No need to be nervous Ron. I just asked for your name."

"I'm not nervous about .. you. I'm just, uh, nervous about Potions class." He said, lying though his teeth, both puffing out his chest and faking his confidence quite well. Well, that's why he's in Gryffindor. Misa and Harry were chatting to themselves. _I'm so glad they're becoming close friends._ We all sat down at these potion stations Professor Snape had set up.

He came into the room, dramatically I may add, flicking around his black cape. He had a pained expression on his face, and I think it had something to do with the boy sitting next to me, Harry Potter. Call it intuition or something, but I don't know... I can just tell that he has a lot of conflicted feelings about Harry being in his class. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Professor Snape had started roll call. "Cameron Barrett?" I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"Here Professor." I was sure I was going to get a scolding, however he just scoffed and moved on. It was pretty similar for everyone else until he got to Harry.

"Ah, yes, " he said as if it pained him to do so, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity. " Nonetheless he carried on.

"You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't the load of failures I usually get in my classes." The class was silent. I get that he just monologued a good bit and called us failures, however that doesn't make him scary.   
  
  


I looked around to see if people had the same reaction as I did, but they all looked scared. Even the Slytherins, and he was their Head of House. Out of nowhere, Snape broke the silence. "Potter!" Harry snapped his head around and looked right at him.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I knew it was the Draught of Living Death, but it seemed as if Snape was not looking for the answer, but instead trying to embarrass Harry.

"I don't know sir." Harry resounded meekly. Misa and I gave him looks of support, but Hermione's hand was up in the air. I zoned out, trying to figure out why Snape hated Harry. He kept grilling him on questions no first year should have to know. _There's some obvious vendetta against him, but why? Why would an adult hate a child he barely knows?_ I kept thinking until Snape dropped a book in front of my face.

"Yes professor? What do you need?" I asked him, with a small yet intentional amount of sass in my voice.

"Since you think you can zone out in my class, answer these questions. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Do you know the answer Ms. Barrett, or are you as clueless and you scarred friend right next to you?"

"Excuse me? I don't quite understand the hostility towards me or Mr. Potter, however, I do know the answers to your questions. In order, Draught of the Living Death, a bezoar is a stone that can be found in a goat's stomach- and it can basically save you from almost any poison, and finally monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant. It's also called aconite. It that satisfactory sir, or do you need me to go into more detail?" The whole class was staring at me. I was "respectfully" talking back to a teacher. I learned it from Auntie Andromeda. If someone is being mean to you, do the same, but in a super "formal and respectful" way to confuse them. Also helps you get out of trouble. 

Snape just started at me, dumbfounded, but just like that class was over.

"Wow Cam! That was bloody brilliant." Ron looked like he was in awe.

"It's something Cam does. She talks back like that because she still gets her message and anger across, but because she sounds so kind and respectful, she doesn't get in trouble." Misa joined in. "How are you not a Slytherin?"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Misa looked at me for an answer. "Uh, funny story. The only reason I'm not a Slytherin is because I knew all my friends were gonna be Gryffindors, and I wanted to be in a house with them, so I kind of manipulated to hat into letting me be a Gryffindor. Which now that I think about it, is a very Slytherin thing to do."

They all just stared at me. Hermione was the first to speak up. "So, you manipulated a magical hat into letting you be in house with your friends von though that very manipulation is something a Slytherin would do?"

"Yep."

Thankfully, her response was, "How brilliant! I didn't even know you could do that!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, but Harry seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he had almost been a Slytherin too. I went to go talk to him, but when I put my hand on his shoulder, there were sparks, but this time they turned into mini fireworks. Harry looked at me, and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"What's going on?"


	5. Halloween

**IT WAS OCTOBER 31ST.** To most kids here, it's a happy holiday about scaring people, playing pranks, and eating candy, but I've never been able to truly enjoy today.

It was the last day I saw my parents alive.

The only person this day could be worse for is Harry. Today's the day his family died. You know, I never really understood why my parents were killed the day after Harry somehow "defeated" Voldemort. Apparently, the Death Eaters were looking for something my parents had. They thought they had a weapon or something that could bring him back. I- I don't know. All I know is that my parents were killed for something they didn't have, and that I would probably be dead too if I hadn't gone for a sleepover with Dora.

But there's some pieces missing to the story. I know what people have told me about that day, but I remember that day too. I remember my last day with them. Nobody knows that I do, but over the years, slowly I've been able to remember that day. I remember Mom. I remember her and Dad holding me. I remember them crying. I remember I wasn't supposed to have a sleepover with Dora. We rushed over to Auntie's house very late at night.

I remember their last words to me.

Dad's was, "I love you Cami. To the farthest planet and back."

Mom's was, "I love you so much sweetie. We'll see you soon. I promise."

 _She broke her promise_.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

That was what I dreamt of last night. I woke up on October 31st after reliving my last day with my parents. You know, I wish I didn't remember them. I wish I didn't remember their hugs or their smiles. It would be easier. I envy Harry. As horrible as it is to think that, he doesn't have the pain of knowing his parents, but I'm sure, if he knew, he'd envy me as well. Neither option is really appealing when you think about it.

I went through today in silence. People gave me space, so I can only assume Misa gave them the basic details of how today and tomorrow go for me. Harry kept giving me sympathetic looks, but he didn't come up to me. Probably for the better, considering every time we touch, sparks fly- literally. I still don't get why.

It was an hour and a half before dinner. Apparently, Charms was very interesting today. I didn't go because I was emotional wreck, the teachers knew that. But, as Misa excitedly recounted, Hermione was very sassy when correcting Ron on how to perform Wingardium Leviosa. She is something else. Definitely too sassy and bold to be a Ravenclaw. I almost smiled, then I remembered what today was.

I needed somewhere private to cry. I walked towards an empty corridor and started bawling. I missed them. I missed them so much. I just wish they could be here. I just want them alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey. Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask from another part of the corridor.

"Umm.. I fine." I lied, wiping my tears onto my red cardigan.

I looked up to see a pretty blonde girl looking at me. "Can I sit?"

"Uh.. yeah. You're.. Alexia right?" I asked.

"Yep, and you are Cam or Cameron, but nobody uses your full name except the teachers. " she chuckled. "So Cam, why are you all alone in an empty corridor?"

"I could ask the same about you." I smiled, genuinely, for the first time today.

"Touché. I'll go first. I wanted some alone time to write in my diary." she pulled out a blue book from her small bag.

"Okay. Today, well not today specifically, but October 31st, is the last day I saw my parent alive..." I was gonna say more, but then we heard Filch come running this way. I didn't know how long I'd been crying or we'd been talking, so I pulled her into the closest girls bathroom.

We were both laughing. I was even laughing through my tears. Then we noticed someone else was in here crying.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at me and Alexia.

"Hi. I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Alexia Russell." she put her hand out to shake Hermione's.

"Well, I wish we could've met under better circumstances. but I'm Hermione Granger." she said as she took her hand and shook it.

There was an awkward silence until we heard a weird grunting noise.

Hermione was the first to speak up, whispering, "Troll."

Alexia and I were obviously quite confused, until Mione turned us both around. There was a real troll right in front of us, and it looked angry. We all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. We should have run, or done something other than freeze, but we didn't.

Suddenly, I saw the troll swing its bat towards Alexia, who was the closest to the sinks. I couldn't let that happen, so I pushed her out of the way. The last thing I can remember is my head hitting the sink.

Then nothing. Just darkness.

_Until something started talking to me._   
  



	6. End Of The First Year

_Hello my child._

It was dark and empty. Like I was standing in oblivion. The voice echoed around me.

**Who are you?**

_Who I am is not of your concern right now._

**Okay then. Why am I here?**

_I need you to know that you are not ordinary._ ****

**What do you mean? Who are you?**

_You are special. There is a reason he wanted you. Be careful. Trust no one._

**But who are you?**

and then the overwhelming darkness started to fade into light.....

\---------------------------------------------  
  
  


The light is starting to overwhelm my eyes, when I look around and realize I'm in the hospital wing. I look at myself and see no bandages or anything. _Guess I wasn't hurt that bad then._ I try to sit up, but of course, I hit my head on the bed. "Owww!"

Madam Pomfrey quickly jerks her head around and look at me with a huge smile. "Ah Miss. Barrett. So glad you could join us again. I will go alert Dumbledore and your other friends. They've been quite worried about you."

"Worried?" I asked. "Wait... how long have I been out?"

"My darling, you have been out for over two months. Now drink up. This will make you feel better and less disoriented." she ordered as she shoved a potion into my hands.

Thankfully, the potion didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. _HOLD UP. Two months?_

"I am sorry Madam Pomfrey, but did you say two months?"

"Ah, yes dear. While your body healed quite quickly, you didn't wake up for about two months."

I was in shock. It felt like was gone for minutes, not months. _Was I trapped in that darkness the whole time?_ My head was racing with thoughts and questions that I needed answers for. As I am freaking out I see Dumbledore walking towards my bed, looking gleeful as ever. I don't believe I've ever seen the man frown, but I did miss two months trapped in my head, so who knows?

"Miss. Barrett! You have finally awoken. I would assume you have some questions about your.. predicament." He _did not_ just refer to me being basically in a coma for two months a predicament.

"Predicament! Predicament! I'm sorry for the tone Professor Dumbledore but this is way more than just a little itty bitty predicament! I was trapped in my head, in a dark room, with an ominous voice telling me some crazy things! This is not a predicament! I am going insane!" I screamed, hurting my vocal cords in the process. I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't. It was like all of the negative emotions I've ever felt were being released all at once, and I could do noting to stop the tears from flowing. I didn't notice what was happening around me until the lights around me burst, and the whole room started shaking. I could hardly see through the tears, but I could hear paintings screaming, the rattling of Madam Pomfrey's cart of medical supplies, and glass breaking somewhere in the room.

Dumbledore slowly walked towards me. "Miss. Barrett, I understand you are confused and in pain right now, but we cannot help you until you calm down. Focus on yourself. Not everything else. Just you calming down. Take some deep breaths. You are safe here."

I listened to Dumbledore. It took me a few minutes, but I did in fact calm down, mostly. The shaking was gone, but the tears were still there. "Why does this happen? I don't understand." The tears kept flowing.

"Well, you are a very special young lady. You were born with some powers that most people don't get. Not just these, but more as well. They shall show themselves as the time arises. For now, it is of the utmost importance that you keep these a secret. Nobody must know for now. If you ever have any questions, come to me and me only about it."

"Yes Professor." I responded, wiping the tears away, and taking in everything he just told me _. I'm special? I mean I knew something was up, but I have a feeling Dumbledore isn't telling me the whole story._

"Now, when you are ready, your friends are waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower. Oh, and we leave for break tomorrow. If I do not see you again, Happy Christmas." then he smiled and walked away.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

I met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Misa in our common room briefly, before going to sleep, waking up, and packing to go home. They were all being quite secretive about something, but maybe they were just worried abut me and don't want to offend me or something. I have no idea.

The ride home was quite uneventful, seeing as I slept for most of the time. When we finally got to King's Cross station, I saw Dora and Auntie Andromeda waiting for me, and I knew it was gonna be a good holiday.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

Eventually when I got back Misa, Harry, Ron, and Mione told me the secret they were keeping. A three headed dog was guarding a stone that could grant immortality, and Snape was after it. Once we realized Hagrid let the secret to getting past the three headed dog, which is named Fluffy oddly enough, we knew we had to go immediately and stop Snape.

I was walking back to our common room when suddenly everything went dark.

Not again.

(third person POV)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Misa all met up in the common room past curfew, like planned. "Hey guys, where's Cam?" They all immediately knew something wasn't right here, but knowing she wouldn't want her disappearance to stop them, they went ahead anyways to the forbidden 3rd floor corridor.

It turned out that the person trying to get the stone was Professor Quirrell, not Snape like they had originally thought. When Harry went to face him, he saw Cameron unconscious in the corner. He didn't know why. but he assumed it was because she knew too much. After Harry defeated Quirrell (and Voldemort too), him as well as Cameron were brought to Madam Pompfrey's office to have their wounds treated. Harry woke up first and got an explanation from Dumbledore that left him with more questions than answers. Cameron however woke up three days later in her own bed having been brought directly home from Hogwarts by none other than Dumbledore himself who explained the situation to the rather enraged Andromeda Tonks. They knew Cameron was special, but they could never imagine what was coming next.


	7. The Secret

(time skip to the beginning of third year) 

**AFTER THE SHITSHOW THAT WAS LAST YEAR** , I decided I needed a change. Dora helped me secretly dye my hair, which Auntie got may have been really mad about because she may have turned our bathroom black and red. Dora wanted to do it 'the muggle way', which was apparently very messy. Anyways, we may have spent a couple hours of our summer break deep cleaning the bathroom 'the muggle way' as our punishment. The cleaning SUCKED, but Dora and I both agreed it was worth it. I spent basically the whole summer with her unless she was out being an Auror and all of that. I have no damn idea how she, of all people passed the training. I love her, but she is the clumsiest person I know. Everyone sent me letters about their summers. Red was in Egypt with his equally redheaded family, Hermione was out exploring the wondrous France, Misa went to Korea to see her family, Alexia spent the summer in America, Nina spent her summer in a library researching muggle science, and Harry, like always, was stuck with the abusive muggles.

I was about to write them back when Hedwig dropped off a letter.   
  
  


Blew up my aunt.

I'm now staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

See you soon, Harry.  
  
  


I checked the time and it was about 8:30 pm. "Hey Auntie!" I screamed from my room. "Harry's at the Leaky Cauldron! Can I stay there with him until school starts? It's only a couple days, and I can almost assure you the Weasley's will be there too!" I was packing up my stuff anyways, just in case when I heard, "Fine, but take a sack of money with you or go to Gringotts!" I quickly shoved the rest of my things in my trunk as well as a bag of galleons, and ran to the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron coughing with flow powder all over me. Thank god I was just in jeans and a t-shirt. I was dusting myself off when a man from across the room shouted, "Ello there!" I was very confused until I walked a little closer and saw that he was an employee there. "My name's Tom! I reckon you need a room, huh?"

However, I wan't paying attention to him. All I could see was that my crazy uncle escaped an inescapable prison. So many emotions were going through my head. I didn't want to deal with them, so I did what I always do. Push them down until I want to let them out. I finally got out of my state of shock and replied, "Uh, oh yeah. A room please." He must've realized how uncomfortable I was though because he kindly held out a key and told me, "Room 12." I silently paid him, and was off.

As I was walking to my room, I bumped into someone and dropped my bag of galleons, making me mutter "Shit." under my breath. I was picking my bag up when I heard someone say, "Do you kiss your Auntie with that mouth?" His voice was a bit deeper, but I immediately knew who it was. I turned around jumped on him yelling, "Harry!" That encounter led to no sparks, but the building did shake a bit.

"Hey Cami! I guess you got my letter, huh?" I let go and nodded. "Well the Weasley's will be here tomorrow and Mione should be here in 30 minutes! Misa and Alexia said they are both still out of the country and would see us on the platform." He was smiling, and I had the feeling this was the first time he was this summer. We were walking towards my room together when he stopped. "Uh Harry. Not there yet." I swear he didn't hear a thing I said because he was staring at me like something was off. "YOUR HAIR!"

"What about it Harry? Oh... yeah I dyed it. Are you just now noticing this?" I mean, we have been talking for twenty minutes. Wait, Mione will be here in ten. "You know what, lemme put my stuff in my room and I'll meet you downstairs and then we can talk about my damn hair." I said walking away from him.

Finally, I got to my room and opened the door. It wan't huge but it was enough. It had a queen sized bed, a desk, a bathroom with a shower, and some towels. Good enough for me. I put my trunks down, locked the door, and went back downstairs to see Hermione and Harry talking.

"Hermione Granger I've missed you so much!" I shouted so loud that I'm pretty sure everyone in the building could hear me. She looked up at me, cheeks tinted red and a huge smile on her face. In seconds she was running up to me and trapping me in a hug, not that I minded. "Cam! I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much! We have so much to talk about! It's been horrible without you! I was just about to get a room.." She would've gone on if I hadn't said, "No! Stay with me!" a bit too urgently.She looked a bit shocked, and to be honest, I don't even know why I said that. "Uh.. it'll be cheaper, and I don't mind." Merlin, I will be mortified if she says no. She looked up at me, then down at her shoes, then up at me again before speaking. "Are you sure Cam? I don't wanna impose." A wave of relief came over me. "Yeah Mione, it's no problem." Then we just kind of stared. At each other.

Well, until Harry came rushing over. "I just got an owl from Ron. Change of plans. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon instead." He looked at us, completely oblivious to what's actually happening and asked, "Are you two in a fight?" I looked at Mione and gave her a nod to explain. "No Harry. Quite the opposite. Cam just invited me to stay on her room so that I could save money." He looked to me and I nodded. We all sat down, and talked for a while about our summers until about 10:00 pm when we all headed up.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

(Hermione POV)

We got up to the room and Cam decided to take a shower, which left me laying on the bed, lost in my thought. _I can't believe Cam invited me to stay in her room. I'm sure it means nothing. Just being a great best friend._ I can't believe how much she's changed over the summer. Not just her outwards appearance, but her personality as well. She's no longer the scared girl who got petrified first. No, she's radiating confidence, and I'm pretty sure her new look is helping. I can't help the fact that I kept stealing glances at her all night. Thank Merlin Harry is as oblivious to things as Ron or else he might have noticed. Cam has always been pretty, but wow is she gorgeous now. Obviously, nobody knows I feel like this. I can't just tell my parents, "Hey I might be in love with my friend, oh and by the way, she's a girl." I don't think that would go over well with my parents. Then suddenly, I hear the bathroom door open, and out walks Cam in a towel.

"Like the view?" she asks with a giggle. She's so gorgeous _._ I quickly turn my head towards the other side of the room, partially so that she couldn't see me staring, but I also didn't want her to see my cheeks turning red. "Mione, it's fine. We're roommates. You've seen it all before. Anyways, I'm dressed now. Your turn." I slowly turned around, and smiled at her. She had on a t-shirt for the muggle band Nirvana and plaid pajama shorts. It didn't exactly fit, but it worked on her. She dramatically plopped down onto the bed, "Do you think this will be an easy year at Hogwarts? I know there's a mass murderer out there, which scares me to death seeing as we're family. Although, I am related to a lot of murderers. Well anyways, I just want one quiet year. _Just one_! Is it too much to ask for?" She sat up on the bed, watching as I pulled on my sweater Molly made for me.

"Honestly Cam, I don't think we will ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts." I sat down next to her on the bed and gave her a hug. She wasn't going to say it, but I could tell all this Sirius Black stuff was getting to her. "Let's go to sleep." I told her, tugging on the light. "Goodnight Mione." "Goodnight Cam."

It was about a half hour later the time was around midnight. I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard a whisper. "Mione, are you still up?" I turned towards her, "Yes." It was pretty dark in the room, but I was still able to tell that she was smiling. "Mione, I'm scared. I'm scared of my deranged uncle. I'm scared of these new classes we're taking. I'm scared that You-Know-Who will show up again. I'm scared because I haven't had my first kiss. Like even Lavender had hers. I'm scared that our friend group will break. I'm scared of it all." I put my arms around her as she cried. I hated seeing her like this. I knew she keeps it all in, and it's not healthy. It hurts even more to know that I can't help her with any of this. I held her until she stopped crying, which is when I finally responded, "I'm so sorry I can't fix all of this for you." "It's okay Mione." she told me. "But, if you want, I can help you get rid of one of those worries." I asked. My voice was quieter tan before and more shaky. By now our faces were close together. Our heads were laying on the same pillow, and she was just inches away. "I could kiss you. Give you your first kiss. So then you don't have to worry." Then there was silence, which led to a quiet "Okay." from Cam. I got closer to her face, then kissed her. _"I can't believe that just happened."_ I murmured. I heard her laughing faintly as she pulled me in closer. Our bodies right up against each other. I held her face, and she held mine as we kissed. It wasn't perfect, but it was breathtaking.

"Uh... um.. wow. We just did that." she was looking for me to say something, but I was at a loss for words. "Yeah Cam, we did." was all I could physically say, still in shock of what just took place. "Look Mione, we don't have to talk about it tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow. Can you just.. hold me?" I nodded and held her as we fell asleep.


	8. Loud Voices

**WHEN I OPEN MY EYES** , I can see the smallest amount of light coming through the windows of my room. I go to get up, but am stopped by an arm that's around me, holding me close. _The kiss._

_Oh my god I kissed my best friend._

_I can't believe I did that. I'm sure it was nothing._ _ Why did I like it?  _   
  
  


A million thoughts started racing through my head. _Why did I like the kiss? Was it because it was my first? Or because it was with a girl? Or because it was with Hermione?_ I've always kind of had a feeling I might have fancied girls. To be honest, I didn't even know that girls could fancy other girls until Dora brought home Octavia. I thought they were just friends, until I got home from my first years and caught them snagging in the living room. I'm still a bit traumatized to be honest, but it did help me realize being a lesbian was a thing. I'm not sure if I like boys and girls or just girls, but I have time to figure that out. All I know right now is that I definitely like girls.  
  
  


I looked up at the clock, Mione's arm still around me, and saw that it was almost time for my favorite redheaded family to get her. I looked down at Mione, who looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew she'd be upset if I didn't . "Hey Mione." I shook her gently, and took her arm off of me, even though a part of me didn't want to. "The Weasley's will be here soon."   
  
  


"But Cam I don't want to. Wait Cam? Wait." Mione rolled out of bed rather quickly and fell on the ground. She was breathing heavily, like she was going to have a panic attack. "Did we...? Or was that just a dream? I don't.."   
  
  


I scooted over to the edge of the bed next to where she was now hyperventilating. "Yes. It all happened. We kissed." Her breathing slowed, and she looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "We don't have to talk about it, but before you ask, no I do not regret it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Harry! HARRY!" I heard from across the room. His voice was recognizable from a mile away.

"Red! You're here! Harry will be down soon. Where's my favorite twins?" Ron just laughed. It only took a few seconds for me to see two tall gingers screaming, "Cameron! Wow, you look great!" Fred screamed from the doorway as he ran over and picked me up.   
  
  


"Aye Freddie! You're hogging her. We need some love too." George yelled and Ron none his head. He was about t let me down when I heard Ron say, "Hermione!" My head whipped over to them. Ron was talking to her about Egypt, but she was just staring at me and Fred. I jumped out of Freddie's arms, gave George a quick hug, and went over to Ron and Mione.  
  
  


"Hey guys." We all talked about our summers, until Ron interrupted me talking about my new hair, which he said "brought out my inner Weasley' even tough it was red not ginger, with a, "Finally!" Mione and I looked over to see Harry running over to take a seat next to us. He was telling Ron the story about what happened with his aunt, a story I was hearing for the third time, so I sorta zoned out. I tried to focus on my thoughts but the Leaky Cauldron was getting louder and louder. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying to drown out the sound, but it didn't help. It didn't stop until Mione put her hand on my shoulder. "Cam. Cami. Are you okay?" Everyone at the table looked worried.   
  
  


"I'm fine Mione. It just got really loud in here. Overstimulated my senses I guess." I took deep breath, still feeling a little overwhelmed. Ron gave me a look that said 'she's going mad'. "Cam. It wasn't even loud in here." _But it was. I heard so many people talking._ "Ron, that can't be. It was so loud. Was I the only person that heard all of that?" They all shook their head 'yes'. Wow, maybe I am going mad. I started shaking, and pictures started falling. Tom, the barman looked worried.   
  
  


It was all too much. What if I'm going mad like the rest of my family. Hermione grabbed both my hands and looked me in the in the eyes. "I need you to take deep breaths with me. You are okay. You are going to be fine. We know your magic is strong. When we get to Hogwarts we can ask Dumbledore together. We have to meet with McGonagall anyways. You are safe. You are okay. Come here." She hugged me tight as I sobbed into her shoulders. Ron and Harry had never seen me like this, and if i have anything to do with it they will never see me like this ever again. "Cami, why don't you go take a nap. You must be tired after all of that magic." I gave her a weak smile and nodded.   
  
  


As I walked up to my room I only had one thought racing through my head.   
  
  


There's something really wrong going on here.  
  
  
  



	9. Dementors

**"COME ON MISA** , we gotta go meet Harry, Ron, and Mione!" I had finally seen Misa after a long summer without her. We met on the platform and caught up bit alone before we joined the others. We walked onto the train to find their compartment, but we were getting closer to the end of the train and we still hadn't seen them. "Misa, I wonder where they are..." 

"CAMI!" I turned to the side and to our surprise saw Ron and Hermione in a compartment. Mione pulled me in, and Misa followed suit. There was a sleeping man in here as well, but I was too tired to ask about it. Eventually, Harry found us as well. "Hi guys! Hi Misa..." His cheeks turned red. Then I heard him say, "I wish I knew if she liked me." but his lips didn't more, and nobody else heard it. _Woah. I gotta see Dumbledore_.

"Hey guys, who do you reckon he is?" Ron finally asked. "Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case Ronald." she replied, pointing at his trunk and scoffing. It was justified though seeing as his name was written in bold letters across his trunk. I think Red may be a bit daft. Scratch that, he is daft.

"Wonder what he's gonna teach?" _I swear to god how stupid could this boy be?_

"Wow Red. If only we knew of one position that was open after your wand put him in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. Hmmm." I rolled my eyes.

"No need to be snarky Cami. But she is right Ronald. Use your common sense." Mione said as she pulled out Hogwarts, A History to reread it once again. It is a good book, but I don't know why she's so obsessed with it.

"I hope he's okay." Misa added. "He looks terribly tired." Sometimes I'm surprised Misa isn't a Hufflepuff. She cares for others so much. _What's the muggle saying?_ Oh! She'd take a bullet for the people she loves. I don't really get what that means, but I know it's about like loving someone enough to like get hurt a little. Or maybe I got the saying wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Anyways guys, I need to talk to you all." Harry whispered. _Way to bring down the mood Scarhead._ He explained that Mr. Weasley told him Sirius Black was after him. I wasn't surprised.

"Same here Potter." I told him.

"Huh? Mr. Weasley said.."

"Well Harry, Mr. Weasley probably forgot I'm the last legitimate Black heir. My mom didn't get disowned for not being a death eater because neither were super open about their blood traitor-ness and she married a pureblood so Grandma Walburga never burned her off the family tapestry. Oh, and my mom was his sister, so he's my uncle. Did you forget?"

Everyone's jaws were dropped, except Misa, who, of course, remembered all of this information. It's always funny to see their reactions, while Misa just sits there smiling and feeling special since she already knows the information. The whole tone of the room is shock, except a smiling girl at the end of the compartment. It's hilarious.

"Come on guys. How did you think Draco and I became cousins? For fun? You think I wanna care about that git? Did you not remember our talk during the train ride in first year?" 

"Hey guys? Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Misa asks. _A bit off topic, but yeah._ We all nod, noticing the compartment suddenly becoming very chilly. The windows seem to frost over. The emotion in the room changes. No more laughter. No more happiness. It's as if those things could never be experienced again.

The compartment doors opened as two hooded figures approached Harry and I. Suddenly, I could hear what happened that night.   
  


_"Mommy. Daddy. Why are you crying? Why am I leaving?"_

_"I love you Cami. To the farthest planet and back."_

_"I love you so much sweetie. We'll see you again soon. I promise."_   
  
  


The memory changes. Now I don't see my parents, just Auntie crying.   
  
  


_"Mommy and Daddy won't be coming back. I'm sorry sweetie."_

_"Why did they leave me Auntie? They promised! Momma promised!"_   
  
  
  
  
  


Then it's just **black**.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
Wait... this place feels so familiar. It's weird that ever consuming darkness feels comfortable, but it does.

_Hello my child. I do not have much time. You are not going mad. The voices in your head belong to others. It is one of many....._

She didn't get to finish.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


I woke up to Hermione tapping me on the shoulder. "How are you?"

The professor who was in our compartment gave me a strange look as he handed me chocolate. "The chocolate will help." then he walked away, but not before doing a double take at me and Harry.

"Did you hear a woman screaming?" Harry asked, still disoriented.

"No, but I relived the day my parents died. The dementors showed us our worst nightmares. That was your mom...."

The compartment was silent.

"It's okay Harry. I lost mine too."

We just hugged each other. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I had to stay strong. I can't let them see me like this again. So, I pushed down all the sadness and anger, pretending it was never there, just like I always do. It's dangerous when I'm upset.   
  
  


So I will never be upset. I can't let it happen.


	10. What Are We

**"HEY POTTER!"** Leave it to my idiot cousin to ruin my first night back at Hogwarts with his stupid feud with Harry. I think little Draco might be in love, but I won't let him in on that just yet.

"I heard you fainted. Like you actually fainted!" 

"Hey cousin, I fainted too. So could you, for the love of Merlin, please shut the fuck up!" He looked at me with shock, but surprisingly did in fact, shut the fuck up.

From not too far off, I could hear, "Five points from Gryffindor!" I would think it was Snape, but I could tell by the Scottish accent it was McGonagall.

"Minnie! He was insulting me and Harry for fainting."

"No matter the reason Ms. Barrett, muggle cursing is not acceptable behavior. Now you as well as Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger come with me." I didn't want to leave behind Misa, but you don't disobey Minnie.   
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


Once we were in Madam Pomfrey's office, she checked Harry and I out. She was quite pleased to hear Professor Lupin knew the remedy for dementor attacks. I think she's been waiting for a competent DADA teacher for a while.

"Okay Mr. Potter and Ms. Barrett, you are free to go!" Harry walked back out into the Great Hall, and I was following until Minnie asked, "Ms. Barrett please stay back a moment." I walked over to her and Mione, bring to figure out what I did until I remembered. The time turners. Hermione and I were given special permission to use them since we wanted to take a lot of classes. "Ms. Granger, here is your time turner. I know you will use it correctly." She looked up at McGonagall with a smile, "Of course Professor." 

"Now for you Ms. Barrett, I heard about the incident at the Leaky Cauldron." Shit. Play dumb. "What incident?" Minnie gave me the biggest, 'Do you think I'm stupid' face one could ever have. "The one where you said it got really loud, when it was quiet and shook the whole Leaky Cauldron!" Shit. Okay. Play it cool. "Oh, that. Yeah, just a bit of accidental magic." 

"A bit? Ms. Barrett you shook the whole inn. Due to your powers growing, Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that you should not use the Time Turner. Instead you will be having training sessions with him, myself, and Professor Lupin to help with your powers. I allowed Ms. Granger to listen to all of this because you two are rather close, and seeing as she was the person who could calm you down, I hope she can take on the responsibility of helping you out." She turned her head towards Mione.   
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Hermione POV)

I immediately responded, "Of course Professor." She looked satisfied with that. "Now off you two go. Head to the Great Hall to catch the end of the Feast, then off to bed. No wandering Ms. Barrett. Cam just laughed and nodded, to which McGonagall gave a warm smile.   
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


I was about to fall asleep, when I heard Cam whisper, "Mione. What are we?" To be truthful, I don't know what we are. I don't know if she even likes me, but I got up and walked over to her bed. "What do you want us to be Cam?"

For a minute we just stared into each others eyes. Her beautiful golden brown eyes. I was almost in a trance. Consumed by her beauty. I only broke from it when I felt her touch. She pushed my hair back away from my face, and all I could think about was how much I wanted her to be mine.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Cameron's POV)

I don't know what is is about her, but ever since I kissed Hermione I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was shocked when she asked me what I wanted us to be because I don't know. I just wanted to kiss her again. 

So I moved the hair away from her face, which made her blush, and then I did something I didn't even plan to do. I grabbed her, and pushed her down onto my bed. I didn't do it hard enough to hurt her, but I don't know, it just felt right to do it. 

"I don't know what we are Mione. All I know is that I really wanna kiss you right now." So I did just that. Her soft, pillowy lips me mine, but if was different from last time. Last time it all went slower. Now it was more urgent and passionate. Every time her lips touched mine I felt euphoric. Her arms felt perfect around my neck as she pulled me in closer. It was perfect. After a while of pure bliss, we both fell asleep.


	11. Training

**"CAM! CAMI!"** I snapped out of my daze."Uh, yes Misa?" I yawned. "Professor McGonagall dropped off our timetables, but your is weird. It says training. That's not a class. " 

"Yeah and Hermione has too many classes." I heard Ron shout from a little further down on the table. I gave Hermione a look that screamed 'don't let it slip'. I turned back to Misa. "Oh well, I'll go to Minnie before class. Actually, I'll go now." I quickly got up and ran towards my first 'class', training with Professor Lupin. As I was walking towards his classroom, I remembered how oddly familiar the man was, but shrugged it off. He probably knew Auntie Andromeda.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome Ms. Barrett."

"Please just call me Cam." I responded.

The professor looked at me with a hint of joy in his eyes, "Well then Cam. I am Professor Lupin. I will be helping you train today. Please, tell me about what has happened thus far with your emerging powers."

"Well, ever since I was young I had a lot of incidences of accidental magic. I still do. I used to always create sparks when I got excited or even touched Harry Potter, but I've kind of got control over that. But recently, new things have been happening and I'm not really excited about it. I may or may not have made the whole leaky cauldron shake. Like minor earthquake level shake. Granted, I was very upset because my uncle is probably coming to kill me. Which is a whole 'nother problem in and of it's self. But anyways, since I was upset I started hearing voices.It was like the room was extremely loud, but apparently it was all in my head. So I think I might be going mad like my least favorite aunt Bellatrix. It's been a time. I'm not doing amazing. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Professor Lupin was in shock, and frankly, it looked as if he might start crying. "Well, that is certainly quite a lot. I am sorry you had to go through that. Now, I have been talking with Professor Dumbledore, and we might have an idea about why are you heard all those voices."

" I'm going mad right? That's like the only explanation."

" No, we believe you have a very rare gift."

"Going mad is a gift now?" _It's more like a curse so far._

" We believe do you have the room gift natural legilimency. Essentially, you can read minds. Surely you've Heard people say things when they weren't talking."

" I mean off the top of my head all I can think of is when we were on the train and I heard Harry essentially say he likes Misa but his lips didn't move."

"Yes!" he chuckled. "That is legilimency. Right now, if you focus, and someone's mind is not protected by occulemency, you can read their current thoughts. With training you will be able to go back and find memories they have."

"Are you serious right now? Like you're not fucking with me? Oh shit sorry excuse my language. Uh, sorry sir." I blame Dora for teaching me all these muggle curse words.

"It's no problem Cameron. Now, with what we are going to do you have to clear your mind. Focus on releasing all of your wandering thoughts from your brain. Then I want you to look at me and really focus in. Act as if you were pushing your mind into mine to see what is going on. Okay?"

I nodded. I slowly closed eyes and attempted to let go of all of my thoughts one by one. It was hard, my mind kept wandering back to Hermione, but eventually I was able to release the thought of her from my brain. When I open my eyes I looked straight at Professor Lupin, doing just as he said and acted as if I was pushing my mind into his. It was weird. It felt like I was pushing an extension of my mind out into the world. It fell out of place, yeah natural. I kept trying to get through to his head, until finally I saw some thing. But it wasn't his current thoughts. It was a memory. A memory of some sort of deer, a dog, and a rat. It was weirdly sentimental feeling or personal maybe. I couldn't really tell, but all I felt was fear radiating from it. Sadness and intense fear of hurting someone you love. I quickly took myself out.

" I am so sorry. I did not mean to go do that. I just wanted to hear what you were thinking. Like you told me I'm so sorry I didn't mean to see that."

" What did you see?" he seemed quite concerned.

"It was weird. It felt personal, but it was just animals. Outside. There was like a deer, A dog, and a rat. Those animals don't even go together. It doesn't make sense. And I felt fear. But it wasn't mine it was yours. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on, but whatever brought you to that point is really scary. No one should have to feel bad enough where you feel like have to keep it buried inside."

He looked at me with his sad, tired eyes, "I cannot tell you the meaning of that memory. I'm sorry if you were curious, but I am also sorry you had to experience that. Your legilimency is quite powerful, but you need some serious training. That is what I will work on with you. Now, I believe you have to get to transfiguration, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for all of this. And I won't tell a soul." And with that I ran out of the classroom all the way to McGonagall's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey guys! How was divination?" I asked the unusually gloomy looking bunch.

"Well apparently I have the grim so I'm gonna die." Harry said.

Misa hit him. " Harry don't say that. Hermione and I both think the subject is complete rubbish. She seems like she was longs and a ward at St. Mungos." Mione nodded in agreement.

We all sat down near each other, as Minnie walked in to start the lesson. She was explaining to us what Animagi were. They were wizards who could transform themselves into animals, but you had to go through a long process to do it, and get registered by the ministry. If you're not registered it's illegal. Wait. Maybe that's why lupin can't tell me anything. Those weren't animals. They were animagi. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that McGonagall transformed her self.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today? Not that it matters, but this is the first time my transformation has not got an applause from a class." Said professor McGonagall.

Mione raised her hand, "Please professor. We just had her first divination class and we were reading tea leaves and-"

" There is no need to say more. Ms.Granger, tell me which one of you will be dying this year."

Everyone looked dumbfounded. I wasn't even in the class but damn was she really that bad?

Finally, Harry said, "Me."

"I see. Then you should know Harry that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since She arrived at the school.None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way to greet a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues.." McGonagall took a pause.

" Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare and Professor Trelawney.." Professor McGonagall stopped herself, as if she was about to say something highly offensive. Or maybe just mean.

"You look an excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you That if you die, you need not hand it in."

The whole class laughed, even a chuckle from Professor McGonagall herself. The rest of the day Henry went on and on about how he could be killed by a great black dog. Or at least that's what I think he was whining about this time. I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was that memory I saw and Professor McGonagall's lesson.

They have to be animagi, and there's _definitely_ another secret here. 


	12. The Slytherin Boy

**"OWW!"** someone had walked into me for the third time today. I'm 163 centimeters. So definitely not what you would call short. My only explanation so for is that I'm invisible, which is probably a possibility considering I'm probably gaining new powers by the minute.

"Woah, I'm sorry." The boy said to me. I looked up at him and saw his robes. Green and silver. Slytherin.

"It's no problem, really. It's just happened to me three times today." I chuckled.

"Damn that must really fucking suck." He said clutching his charms book.

"I'm Cam. You're Luke right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, if you need help with charms I'm about to study it anyways. Wanna join?"

There was a pause. "Sure, why not."  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛

It was surely a sight to see. A best friend of the Harry Potter studying with a Slytherin. Many people around them whispered, but they didn't mind.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  


"Hey why are you being nice to me?"

"What you think because you're a Slytherin I wouldn't be nice to you?" _I hate house prejudice. All it does is breed violence._

"Well.. kinda."

"My cousin is a Slytherin. You probably know him. Anyways, I don't care about someone's house or blood. Plus, I was almost a Slytherin as well." I would probably fit in real well there too if there weren't so many blood-racist gits.

"Oh yeah you're Draco's cousin. He talks a lot about how he'll one day convince you to give up your 'blood traitor ideals'."

I sighed. "Yeah. That's him."

"Wait how are you and Draco related anyways?"

"Doesn't matter." I quickly changed the subject, and they got on with studying. Surprisingly, I found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved learning, and both of us had big plans for their lives, even if we are unsure of what exactly they were. Crazy enough, we became fast friends.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  
  
  
  


"Do we all have Care of Magical Creatures next?" I asked.

The group nodded.

"Oh no, it's with the Slytherins. I hate all of those slimy snakes." Harry groaned.

"Harry, might I remind you, both of us would be in Slytherin if we didn't ask the hat differently." I scolded. "House prejudice is fucking stupid, and you should quit hating on Slytherins just because they're Slytherins. They don't all come here mean. They become mean to guard themselves when all the other houses hate on them. You boo first years who get sorted into Slytherin. They've done nothing wrong. So Harry and Ronald, yes Red, I can see you snickering behind Harry, you better stop with this nonsense before I hex you into oblivion." It wasn't until after my rant that I realized the room was shaking.

Slowly, Hermione walked over. "Cam, I need you to take deep breaths. Just like last time, okay?" I nodded. I was angry, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. After about the twentieth exhale, the room finally stopped shaking, and everyone was looking at me. I hated the attention, so I ran outside towards the forest where Hagrid was holding class.   
  
  
  
  
  


I started crying as I ran, my tears clouding my vision. "Hey, watch where you're going! Wait, Cam?" I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was Luke. I immediately hugged him, still bawling.

"Shhh... It's okay." he told me as he held me. He didn't make me explain anything. He just let me cry for a while. Not letting go.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  


"Cami! There you are! Oh.. Hello." I brought myself up from Luke's shoulder to see Hermione.

"Hey Mione. This is Luke. He's my friend. I met him earlier in the library."

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Cam's best friend." she held out her hand.

"And I'm Luke." he told her as he reached out to shake her hand.   
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Hermione's POV)  
  
  


*moments earlier*

"I think I see her! I would recognize that hair anywhere." I told the group as I ran over to her. Misa looked like she wanted to come over, but she was consoling an upset Harry who 'didn't mean to upset his friend'. _I think they like each other._

What I didn't realize was that she was crying into a Slytherin's shoulder. A Slytherin I've never seen. That Slytherin was consoling her. _That's my job._ I ran over acting as if I hadn't noticed he was there.

"Cami! There you are! Oh.. Hello." She brought herself up from his shoulder. _That should be me._

"Hey Mione. This is Luke. He's my friend. I met him earlier in the library." She met him today was already crying to him. It took me three years to see her cry. _This is not a competition._ This is just coincidental and he was here.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Cam's best friend." I held out my hand. I wanted to see if he would shake it or if he was one of those pureblood supremacists like Malfoy.

"And I'm Luke." he told her as he reached out to shake my hand. Okay, not a pureblood supremacist. Congratulations. You've done the bare minimum Luke. He seemed somewhat genuine.

"Yeah I've seen you around. Anyways, Cami, we gotta get to Care of Magical Creatures. I don't wanna be late." I really just want to be alone with her for a bit, and maybe get her away from Luke.

"Oh, I have that class too. Can we all walk together?" He asked Cam and I. Just my luck.  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Cameron's POV)  
  
  


I nodded, and so did Mione, but she was a bit more hesitant with her nod. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up. Hermione pulled me into a hug I sorely needed. She grabbed my hand, as I used my other to motion for Luke to walk with us.

He mouthed, "Are you sure?" to which I nodded. He got up and walked right next to me as we climbed the hill to class.   
  
  


I just need one day without a bunch of bullshit ruining it. One. Single. Day.


	13. Hippogriffs and Secret Rooms

**"C'MON, NOW, GET A MOVE ON!"** Hagrid called as Luke, Mione and I walked up to the clearing where class was being held. I waved goodbye to Luke as we split up and walked towards our respective friend groups. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"Why'd you walk up with a snake?" asked Harry. I glared at him until he realized he was gonna get an earful from me. "I better not hear you say that again or I will punch you in your little face." He looked shocked and Misa looked mad, but I couldn't tell if it was at me or him, so I decided to try out my legilimency. _She did not just say that to Harry._ I just rolled my eyes. Harry deserved it. Hating someone based on their house is idiotic. So, I did what any petty person does.

I walked away from my friends to hang with Slytherins. Did I really want to talk to them? No, but it would piss off Harry. "Hey Luke and cousin." Draco quickly whipped his his head around from where he was talking to Goyle. "Ahhh.. my brilliant cousin. I see you've met Luke. He's a pureblood you know?" I rolled my eyes. Luke and I were talking about when we were gonna study next when we heard Draco mockingly sneered as he held up his Book Of Monsters, ""Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" _He's such a sarcastic little bitch I swear._

"I- I thought they were funny." Hagrid meekly replied. "Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco, crossing his arms. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" I chuckled. No matter how much I loved Hagrid, Draco's comment was actually quite funny. I heard Harry murmur something, but I decided I did not care enough to ask.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his train of thought, "so — so yeh've got yer books an' — an' — now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on ..." Then Hagrid started walking out of the clearing to, I assume, get some sort of creature. "God, this place is going to the dogs," my _wonderful_ cousin yelled loudly. _Why did I come over here again?_ "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

I was going to say something, but Harry beat me to it. "Shut up Malfoy." 

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you —" I cut Draco off before he could say more.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare try to scare people by saying there's dementors around. Would you like to know what they showed me?" The ground started shaking, scaring the entire class. "They showed me my last moments with my parents. My parents who _our_ Aunt killed. My parents that died for nothing because they didn't have what Aunt Bellatrix wanted. I heard them promise me I'd see them again over and over, until I started remembering Auntie Andromeda telling me they were murdered. So don't you DARE joke about those vile, torturous creatures. Do it again and not only will I beat the shit out of you, but I will also write to your parents who love me dearly. Do you understand?"   
  


Draco nodded his head. My voice got louder, "I asked you, do you understand?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes, "Yes."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to go take a break alone so I can stop shaking the school grounds." As I was walking away, I say Hagrid walking what looked to be a hippogriff. Not wanting to offend it by my leaving, I bowed towards it, and it quickly bowed back.

 _It is okay if you leave._ A deep inhuman voice said in my head. I could only assume I was hearing the thoughts of the hippogriff, so I nodded towards it and Hagrid as I walked back onto school grounds, frustrated as ever.

I have to tell Professor Lupin about all of this.   
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  


I was walking towards Professor Lupin's class when I hear my name called, "Cam! Cam!" I look all over to see who it could be. I couldn't figure it out until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see two of my favorite people, Alexia and Nina.

Alexia was the first to hug me, "Hey! I didn't see you at the sorting, and we have like no classes together..." I smiled. "Hey, it's okay." As she let go, Nina ran and jumped on me, causing us both to fall down in a laughing fit.   
  
  


We went to the library, and got all caught up about our summers. God I missed them. They make me feel, normal. "Hey guys... have you felt the castle shaking recently?" They both looked at me inquisitive, "Yeah, why? Most people think the Weasley twins are pulling an epic prank." said Nina.

"Can you keep a secret?" They nodded. In a low whisper I said, "It was me." I looked at them for some sort of a reaction, but there was none. They just nodded at each other as they pulled my arm. I aimlessly followed them us stairs and trough corridors until we were on the seventh floor. Suddenly, a door appeared. "In here." whispered Alexia.

The interior was beautiful. Comfy couches, snacks, drinks, even a muggle radio, and it was all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colors. "Welcome to our secret hideaway." They accidentally said it in unison though, which made us all giggle.

"What is this place?" I asked, still looking around.

"It's the Room of Requirement. It turns into anything you need it to be. For us, it's a place to hang, and you too now. But, enough about that. What's up with all of these earthquakes your causing?"

I hesitated for a second. Could I really trust them with my secrets? They are my friends but.... I don't know. They are an outside perspective though, and Nina knows almost everything, it's crazy. "IamalegilimensandtheresearthquakesnowandIdontknow." I blurted out.

Alexia walked me to the couch, gave me a hug, and told me, "Take it a bit slower for us, okay?" I nodded. She always made me feel safe and welcome in her presence. Probably the Hufflepuff in her. I took a deep breath and started again. "I am... a legilimens, and there's these earthquakes happening now, and I'm supposed to be getting training for them now but I don't know. I've only gotten training with Professor Lupin so far, and that was just for the legilimency." Please don't think I'm crazy.

"Wow. Who knows?"

"You and Alexia are the only ones who know the full truth Nina. Hermione, Ron, Misa, and Harry know about the earthquakes.....and probably now my entire Care of Magical Creatures class because I blew up at my stupid git of a cousin Draco. OH NO. I- I told them. I- I- what am I gonna do guys?"

Alexia pulled me into her arms as I cried. "No matter what happens, we'll be here for you okay?" I just bawled, realizing everyone is going to think I'm a dangerous freak now.

"It won't be long now." I cried.

"It won't be long 'till what?"

"Nina," I turned up and looked at her. "In my outburst, I mentioned what I saw with the dementors. They showed me the last time I saw my parents. Before she killed them."

Alexia turned to meet my face, "Who is she?"

"My aunt Bellatrix. If people do the math, which they can with just one braincell, they'll find out Sirius Black is my uncle. They're going to hate me." I couldn't stop bawling.

"Shhhhh Cam. Just take a nap. We'll wake you up for lunch okay?" I nodded, falling asleep crying on Alexia's lap, with one though repeating over and over again.   
  
  


You could end up **_just like him_**.   
  
  



	14. Family Can Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning- mention of abuse*

**"MY COUSIN DID WHAT?"** I yelled. Everyone in the common rooms' heads turned towards me. "He insulted the hippogriff and in turn got scratched." Misa told me. The room started to shake, but I did some quick deep breaths to calm myself down.

"See you in DADA guys. I need to make a stop in the Slytherin common room." I saw everyone's eyes on me, questioning how I was going to do that. "Yes I know that password and no you cannot have it. Goodbye." With that I stormed out of the room and raced towards the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pureblood." I said as the stone wall transformed into a door. _What a predictable password. Any dumbass could guess that._ I walked in an earned stares from the entire common room. Before I could even say anything Pansy walked up to me.

"Get out of here Gryffindor." She was cute, but Merlin I really just wanted to punch her blood-racist face all the time. "Pansy, I'm here to check on Draco. Don't get your wand in a knot." She was still glaring at me. "This common room is under the Black Lake is it not? You were at the Care of Magical Creatures class. You do not want to get me angry enough to break the stone walls of this place and flood it." I didn't know if I could actually do that, but hopefully my confidence was enough to convince her.

Finally, Pansy stepped out of my way, trembling a bit. I waved to Luke who was reading on the couch, and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories until I saw a room that say "Draco Malfoy and Luke Rowland". _Poor Luke having to room with Draco._ I knocked on the door three times, when Draco screamed, "Pansy, Defense is in thirty five minutes! Leave me alone!" I can't believe I care for this asshole.

I decided this time to open the door with a simple, "Alohomora".

"Bloody hell Pansy leave me.." he stopped as soon as he saw me standing in the doorway. "Wow cousin, how daft can you be? You were rude to a bloody hippogriff. I thought you were one of the top students in our year." I scolded. He opened his mouth to say something, but knew better than to get defensive with me, especially when I was right. I sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "How's your arm?" I asked in a softer tone.

"It's okay I guess. Still hurts so bloody bad. Father is upset with how stupid I was, so he's making me heal the muggle way as a punishment until he says otherwise." I gave him a hug. "I love you and Aunt Cissy very much, but sometimes Uncle Lucius gets on my nerves. How could he do that to you?" Draco's face saddened. "It's been worse." he whispered.

"What do you mean it's been worse?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this or the crying." I nodded, "Draco I promise." He took a deep breath and pulled up the side of his shirt. There were scars. I started shaking as tears started to well up in my eyes. "He did this?" At this point I couldn't stop the tears. Draco didn't say a word. All he did was nod. I pulled him into another hug. "Mum, she... she.. tries to stop him. But he... but he won't. She's trapped with him." I was in shock. I knew he was an awful person, but to hurt your own flesh and blood. I hated this man with all of my heart.

I wiped my tears and then his. "Draco, I promise you we will find a way out for you and Aunt Cissy. I swear on my life." He gave me a weak smile. After we both calmed down, we started catching up on how things were. I told him all about my powers and how I was getting train for them. "That's bloody amazing." he replied as I laughed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I was confused, but I nodded. "I like someone." I was immediately intrigued. "Who? Pansy." He started cackling, "Merlin, no not her. Plus, I'm not so sure she's into blokes if you know what I mean." _More than you know Draco._ "So who then?" He fiddled with his hands nervously. "Potter." I knew it.

I had a huge grin on my face. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You were too obsessed with him for it to just be rivalry!" He looked shocked. "I think I'm into guys and girls." He said meekly. I leaned in a little closer an asked, "Wanna know a secret?" He nodded. "Me too. Must be the Black family genes. You, me, Dora." He stopped me. "Nymphadora too?" I shook my head. "Yes, but she's only into girls. Her girlfriend Octavia is super sweet."

We sat in silence for a few seconds. "I kissed Hermione. Multiple times." I blurted out. "The mudblood?" I smacked him. "Sorry. Sorry. If you like her I guess I won't call her that. Just for you." _It's progress_. "Was it good?"

"Yes. It really was. Her lips were so pillowy and soft and I might be falling for her." I giggled a bit. We spent the rest of the time talking about our respective crushes until we heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" I yelled. "Hey Cam. It's time for DADA. Let's get on our way." Luke alerted us. We both got up from the bed.  
  
  


"Can't wait."  
  



	15. Worst Fear

**AS WE WALKED INTO** Professor Lupin's class I could hear Draco over exaggerating his injury. "How is it, Draco?" asked Pansy Parkinson who was doting over him. "Does it hurt much?" "Yeah," he told her, putting on a brave sort of grimace. He is the most dramatic person I have ever met.

As I sat down next to Mione and Misa, Peeves flew into the room. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —" I would think Professor Lupin would be upset, but he just laughed.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class, looking over his shoulder . "Please watch closely."He raised the wand and said, "Waddiwasi!" pointing it at Peeves. Suddenly, a wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril.

The whole class broke out in laughter, never having seen Peeves get a taste of his own medicine. "I wonder what we're doing today." I whispered to Hermione. "I don't know, but before you came in, he said we were going to leave the classroom. Maybe we're doing a practical!"   
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


Professor Lupin led us down a corridor and into the staff room. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The room was quite long, with a few chairs scatted around, and one teacher in it. Snape. "Wow? He's able to relax. That's a first." I whispered to Misa who walked righ up next to me. "I didn't know Snape could be calm." she replied. "You know Misa, I think Snape deserves a nickname." She nodded as I started to grin. "I've heard Snivellus thrown around, but it seems too.. outdated. How about.. Snappy, since he snaps at his students any chance he gets." I started to laugh so hard that I garnered some stares from almost the entire class. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed Snappy was gone, and the room was silent.

"Sorry Professor Lupin. Snappy made me laugh." I yelled confidently, earning snickers from the Gryffindors. He cleared his throat, stopping the laughter. "Okay, now that we're done with that. I would like to continue with the lesson, if that is okay with you Ms. Barrett. I nodded with an exaggerated smile, "Yes sir. Do proceed." This time whole class laughed.   
  
  


He lead us all towards a large wardrobe that seemed to be shaking as if there were something inside of it. Again, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall."Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly. "There's a boggart in there."

Fuck.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin told us. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice." 

I now hate DADA.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione and I both raised our hands, smiling at each other. "Ms. Barrett?"

"Well, essentially, a boggart shapeshifts, and it takes the form of your worst fear. Simple creatures, but quite scary." I answered. "Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, while Hermione and Misa both shot me proud smiles.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore the aura of terror that quickly filled the room, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Obviously not expecting to be called on, Harry looked quite flustered. "Er — um because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely Harry. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together."Good," said Professor Lupin.

"Now Neville, why don't you come up here and go first." Slowly, Neville walked up closer to the wardrobe. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"Neville said something, or at least I think he did, but no noise came out."Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin told him in an unusually cheerful voice. Neville looked around begging someone to help him. _Please, I don't want to do this._ He was shouting in his thoughts over and over again. All I wanted to do was help him.

Finally, in a voice softer than your average whisper he said , "Professor Snape." Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. I was furious. Why is it that a student's worst fear is a teacher. That's so horrifying.

"Professor Snape ... hmmm ... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?""Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us whatsort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"Neville looked startled, but said, "Well ... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top.And a long dress ... green, normally ... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

Professor Lupin then walked over and opened the wardrobe. What came out was Snappy, looking as dreadful as ever. Neville was petrified with fear. "Say it Neville! Riddikulus! You can do it!" I yelled out in support.

"R- r- riddikulus!" Then suddenly, with a crack, Snape was in clothing that belonged to an old lady.

"Next!" Professor Lupin yelled as Jiera walked forward. Her boggart was a mummy.

I started to zone out after that. I didn't know what my boggart would be, and I didn't want to find out. Too many things scared me, and they were much more likely to happen than seeing a mummy.

"Cam! Ms. Barrett! You're up next." I heard Professor Lupin say distantly. I quickly snapped out of my daze and walked up the boggart, which seemed to be a banshee with no voice. With a crack, it quickly morphed into something new.

Myself.

But I wasn't alone. On the ground was Alexia, Luke, and Hermione, all dead. I looked back up at 'myself' and there was no remorse in my face. I was smiling. I had killed them. "You know this could happen. You're out of control." Tears were flowing down my cheeks. "No I'm not." The ground starting shaking and the boggart started cackling. "You will kill everyone you love. You are the cause of their pain."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at them dead on the floor knowing I killed them, so I ran. I ran out of the room. I heard people calling my name, but I didn't care. I needed to calm down away from everyone. I needed to stop the shaking. I ran aimlessly through the castle until I remembered the room I had been shown by Alexia and Nina. The Room of Requirement. So, I bolted up to the seventh floor.

_I need a room where I can calm down. A room that feels safe and comforting._

As expected, the door started to appear and I walked in to find a perfect replica of my room at home. I crawled into bed and cried.  
  


I am a monster.


	16. What They Think

(Hermione's POV)

**"CAM! CAMI! CAMERON!"** I called out, but it was no use. I was running through the shaking hallways looking for her. It shoudln't be hard seeing as she is the one causing all of this.

"Hey!" I yelped as a blonde Hufflepuff ran into me. It took me a second to realize who exactly she was. "Wait, hi Alexia!"

"Do you know where Cam is right now?" What an odd question for her to ask.

"No she ran out of class a little upset her Boggart was... uh..." I looked her up and down, trying to figure out what exactly was going on here.

" Wait, she was upset and she ran out of class and you guys have not been able to find her correct?"

"Well, yes I haven't." I responded.

"Okay thanks." Then Alexia ran off to who knows where to 'find Cameron'. I went back to the only place I haven't checked, which was our common room.

I ran to Gryffindor Tower, stopping only a few times to catch my breath. "Fortuna Major." I panted as the Fat Lady let me in. I looked around the common room, but no Cami in sight. Where the bloody hell is she? I walked up the stair to our dormitory where there was still no sign of Cam. It was only when I sat on my bed did I realize that the shaking had stopped minutes ago, and that I have failed Professor McGonagall by not being the one to help her. I decided to take a shower, as I was now all sweaty, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Cam's boggart.

_Why was it me AND Luke AND Alexia?_   
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Luke's POV)

 _Why was I in her boggart? Why is she so afraid of me dying?_ I saw Cameron run out of the room, and all I wanted to ask her is why, but I realized now may not be the best time. 

"So you were in my cousin's boggart. What is up with you two?" I heard whispered from behind me. I turned around to see Draco with a smirk on his face.

"I honestly don't know Dragon boy. What's your guess?"

"Well, it's not about family or else I would be there, and it's not about just friends because Potter and Weasel would be there too with the mud- Granger and the blonde." he shrugged. "Obviously you're special to her."

I'm special to her? We've only hung out a few times, but we're so close. I know so much about her, and the same with me. We automatically clicked. I don't know what it is, but we have a connection that I don't have with the rest of my friends.

So I don't know, maybe it's just her closest friends, right?   
  
  


Why else would Hermione and the Hufflepuff be there?  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Alexia's POV)

I felt the room shaking, and I knew there was only one person who could be responsible for that. Cam.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, May I go to the loo?" He nodded his head and I was off.   
Everyone looked confused, but I knew better. Cam was upset and I needed to find her. I was running to the hallways when I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Wait, hi Alexia!" That voice was unmistakably Hermione Granger. " do you know where Cam is right now?"

"No she ran out of class a little upset her Boggart was... uh..." Hermione looked at me with this strange look. Like she was trying to read me.

" Wait, she was upset and she ran out of class and you guys have not been able to find her correct?"

"Well, yes umm."

"Okay thanks."

And I ran off. Hermione just stood there confused, but I knew exactly where cam went to. The room of requirement.   
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


_Show me where Cameron Barrett is._

I walked into the room and it looked like your average bedroom. It felt cozy, like home. The room had Muggle posters and wizarding ones alike. I saw Madonna, which definitely fit Cam's personality next to a Weird Sister's poster which almost everyone in the wizarding world had. The walls were white, but on top there were beautiful paintings of psychedelic butterflies, an abstract sunset, and a breathtaking night sky.

This must be her room. Her safe space.

I walked up to the bed slowly, and I could hear Cam's faint voice repeating one phrase. "I am a monster." As I made my way onto the bed I reassured her, "You are not a monster Cam." She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "You don't know that. I- I killed you." What did she mean by that? "I said...no it said... that I was the cause of your pain." She looked down. "And... you were there... I killed you. It said I killed you."

I opened my arms for a hug, which she gladly accepted, burrowing her face into my shoulder. "Who said that Cam?"

"I did- well my boggart." I get it now. She's afraid of killing her friends with her powers. "Hey, you are not going to hurt me." I smiled at her. All she could do was cry, and I wanted nothing more than to be there for her. She's the most beautiful girl, inside and out and I don't want her to fee like this. "Shhhh Cam. It's alright sweetie." I kissed her forehead which made her blush.

"How about you go to sleep Cam, okay? I'll go..." She stopped me. "No don't. Please just.. just hold me. I don't want to be alone." My heart skipped a beat as I nodded and got back under the covers, holding her as she fell asleep.

I'll tell her how much she means to me one day.   
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘  
  


(Cam's POV)

I went to sleep, but when I woke up I was in never-ending darkness.

_Not this shit again._

I heard someone speaking, but it wasn't the usual feminine voice I hear.

This voice was echoing all around, and sounded deeper.

It said one sentence.

**_She shall love one of light, one of darkness, and one of loss._ **


	17. The Potters

**IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE** the whole boggart incident, and I still haven't figured out what it all means. I also haven't been able to figure out what that voice told me. Loving one of light, darkness, and loss? It doesn't make sense.   
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  


If I was to say that I loved quidditch, that would be a lie, yet here I am in the stands of a game when it's pouring rain outside to support a friend. "Mione can we please leave! I'm freezing!" I whined. It was true. I couldn't stop shivering. "No! We are here to support Harry, so suck it up." To be honest, I wasn't paying attention to the game at all. I was so deep in thought, that it probably looked like I was, but my mind kept replaying what the voice had said. _She shall love one of light, one of darkness, and one of loss. One of light, one of darkness, one of loss. Light, darkness, loss._

Those words kept repeating and repeating in my thoughts until I heard a scream. A woman, pleading for her child's life. I quickly realized I was no longer in the quidditch stands, but in a house. I could see a man who looked eerily like Harry on the floor, dead.

This is the night his parents died.

I tried to pull myself out of this memory, but I couldn't. I had to watch until it was over.

_"James no!" I saw the redheaded woman, Harry's mother, scream._   
  


I am going to watch her die aren't I? I felt a shiver go down my spine.   
  
  


_I could hear her saying, "Mama loves you. Daddy loves you. You are loved Harry."_

_"Where is he? Where is the boy?" The voice, which was coming from the stairway, was cold, calculated, and angry. It was Voldemort._

_"Please take me! Not my son. Please! Have mercy!" her voice was strained. She was crying, pleading for him to spare her son._

_"Mercy is for the weak, and I am not that. Avada Kedavra!" he aimed the green light towards Harry, or me in this case, but his mother jumped in from of him. She saved him._

I was bawling. I had just watched an innocent woman get murdered. A woman who had to hear her husband murdered. A woman who was betrayed by her closest friend, left to die. A woman who didn't deserve this.

_"Ah, well, I suppose I'll try again. After I rid the world of you, I will find the girl and she will rule alongside me! Avada Kedavra!" The light hit Harry, and I was brought back._

I was in someone's arms. A yellow jersey. "She's awake!" I could see people rushing towards me. It took me a second to realize I was on the quidditch field. "Thank you Hufflepuff." I was still in tears after watching Harry's mum die, but I was able to turn up a weak smile. He chuckled lightly, "No problem Gryffindor. I'm Cedric by the way." He smiled at me.

"I'm Cam, and I know we're gonna be great friends. Got it Ceddy..." then I drifted off.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up in, yet again, Madam Pompfrey's office. Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff surrounded me... and Harry?

"Harry why are you here?" I rolled over and asked. "Same as you. Dementors. I just wasn't lucky enough to have someone catch me."

"Someone caught me?" I was confused for a moment, but then it all came back. "Ceddy my knight in shining armor!" He stood there and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Give me a bloody hug so I can thank you."

"She's a hugger. Better to just do as she says mate." I heard Misa say from next to Harry. Those two have been getting very close and I bet by the end of the school year they will be an item.

Ceddy got up and gave me a big hug, which made me blush, then he waved goodbye and left as my favorite Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw came in.

They all ran up and hugged me. "Guys, still feeling a bit fragile."

Nina crossed her arms and looked at me, "So do you wanna tell us what happened?" I shook my head no. "Not here. We'll meet up at the place later." Her and Alexia nodded their heads, gave me another hug, and left.

Finally, Misa walked over. I told her I would tell her everything later with Hermione.

I talked with Luke until I was released from the hospital wing. I asked Hermione to stay, but she didn't want to.I think she's used at me or something. Who the hell knows with her these days.

"You know, I thought my idiot cousin would come and say hi, but of course he's too busy being a bloody idiot." I laughed. "I don't know how you can live with him."

"It's definitely not easy. He's so prim and proper and I kinda just wanna wear a leather jacket and explore the world."

"That kinda sounds amazing. Take me with you."

He smirked, "Why of course darling. Anything for you." He pushes a strand of my messed up hair behind my face. "Don't scare me like that again. When I heard what happened, I think I had a heart attack. You are gonna kill me, but at least I'll have died knowing you." He blushed slightly, but tried to play it off by laughing.

I patted the empty side of the bed I was on, "Come on. Get up here." He looked confused. "I want someone next to me right now. I'm hurt and sad. So, sit next to me please. Please Luke." I gave him puppy dog eyes until he gave in.

Not too much later I fell asleep, my head on his shoulder. When I woke up, he was gone.   
  
  



	18. Hogsmeade and Broken Hearts

**"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME LIKE THE BLOODY PLAGUE?"** was the first thing I asked Hermione when I walked into our dormitory after leaving the hospital wing.

"Well I thought you had other people to be around. Like Luke and Alexia." She scoffed while crossing her arms.

"Hermione Granger are you jealous?"Her face said it all. "You're acting like I'm bloody in love with them. Just because I let them comfort me doesn't mean I'm going to snog them.Maybe I'm just friends with them. " 

She rolled her eyes. "But I saw you. You and Luke. You had... you had him lay next to you."

"Because I was alone and wanted someone near me. Doesn't mean I suddenly wanna be with him."

She gasped. "I didn't say that."

"But you were implying it Mione. I don't wanna date them. I want to date you! Dammit for someone so intelligent you can be so dense sometimes!"

The room was silent. Neither of us moved. We just stared at each other. Minutes of silence until Hermione ran up and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, and I literally lost my balance and I fell to the floor, bringing her down with me.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

She kissed me again, this time a bit longer. I took in every second of it.

"I assume that means yes?" Hermione smiled, putting her arm around my waist and pulling me closer.  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


I put on a red jumper with some black leggings, and headed to meet Mione who was already waiting for me. She was shaking, and seemed quite nervous.

The whole carriage ride I held hands with hermione, excited for our date. It was the first time either of us would be doing anything romantic with anyone else besides when we have kissed. Doing that was easy, but this date, let's just say my stomach was tossing and turning.

"Mione how are you doing? You look really beautiful." I blushed. She really did look amazing.

"You too." She was shaking. I put my hand on top of hers to reassure her that everything will be fine. "I'm nervous too. You make me kind of nervous." I gave her a smile.

I quickly pecked her on the cheek before the carriage doors opened.

"So where do you wanna go?"

Hermione shrugged. "Let's go to Honeydukes first and then maybe the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds perfect."

Honeydukes was amazing. Any type of candy you wanted, it was there. Chocolate frogs? Yep. Sugar quills? Yep. Every flavor beans? Why of course. It was like heaven.

"Mione, this place is amazing." I reached to hold her hand, but she moved it.

"Yeah Cam it is. I'm going to grab some candy for Harry since he can't come." she seemed a little upset or something but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly that was.

I looked around and grabbed two sugar quills and some chocolate. I was told by Cedric when he visited me again in the hospital wing, that this place has the best chocolate in the world, so I might have gotten quite a bit.

After I paid, I met Mione outside. "Hey is everything okay? I know I'm nervous. Am I messing this up?"

She gave a faint smile, "No no. Just worried about Sirius Black that's all."

"Don't worry." I pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay." I went into kiss her, but she spun away from me. I couldn't laughing. _She is so gorgeous._

We walked up to the Three Broomsticks together. She sat down across from me at a booth, and although I wish she was right next to me so I could kiss her nonstop, I was fine because I got to look at her pretty face. "Two butterbeers please." I told the barmaid.

Hermione and I started to talk about class, specifically Care of Magical Creatures, and how ridiculous it is the Draco told my uncle about it.

I went to reach for her hand, but she pulled back again. "I gotta go." was all she said as she ran out of the place and left me alone.

 _Why would she do that? I don't understand was a not a good date? Does she like someone else? What did I do wrong?_ Tears started to flow down my face as the barmaid, who's name I saw was Madam Rosmerta, brought me the two butterbeers.

"Don't worry. These are free of charge."

All I wanted to do was disappear. So, I ran to the one place that did until the trip was over and I could confront Hermione.

⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


"Why'd you run away Mione? Did I do something wrong?" I asked once I got back in our room and saw her.

" No. I just can't do this." _Can't do this?_

I started to yell. "What do you mean you can't do this? Can't do us? Can't be a couple? Have you just been lying to me?"

" No, I like you, but I can't have people know." Tears were gushing down her face.

" Oh so you're ashamed of me. Is that it?" The room started to shake as I got angrier.

Mione tried to reason with me. "No. Not at all Cam, it's just... I already get the... mudblood comments. I don't want people to say more things about me."

" Wow. So you're not embarrassed of me. You're embarrassed and scared of the fact that I am a girl." I'm not good enough because I'm a girl.

"No.. Cam... you don't understand." She stuttered.

" No Hermione Granger, I understand you completely fine. You don't want to be with me because I'm a girl and because that is embarrassing and you don't wanna be seen with me like that. Well that's fine. I don't want to be with someone who is ashamed of me. Someone who wouldn't want to be seen with me. If you don't wanto be seen with me that's fine. I'm not going to have a relationship in the shadows. I will find someone else. A person who will want to be with me no matter what. I'm leaving."

I grabbed a bag and started packing some clothing. I could not stay here tonight.

" Where are you going? It's almost curfew." I would say that she was concerned, but she was probably just being the rule following bitch that she always is.

" To talk to the one person that knows everything."

With that I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me and walked out of Gryffindor tower.  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


"Draco. Can I stay here tonight?"


	19. A Malfoy Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning- mention of abuse*

**"ARE YOU SURE DRACO?"** I asked him as we boarded the Hogwarts Express together. I've spent the last week staying in his and Luke's room to avoid Hermione. Luke still doesn't know why, but as much as I'm upset with Hermione right now, I'm not going to go and out her. "Yes dear cousin. Despite the fact that you conspire with blood traitors and mudbloods, for some reason, they don't care. I think the words my father used were 'she will one day understand' whatever that means."

"Understand the pureblood ideals?" I asked as we sat in a compartment. "Yes." I wonder why I'm the exception. If one of their children was a Gryffindor they'd be disowned on the spot. I decided that I would figure it out later.

"Well Draco, I'll be taking a nap. Sleeping on the floor of your dormitory isn't always the most comfortable. Wake me up when we get to the platform. "   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wake up cousin. We're here." Draco said as he shook me awake. I yawned and quickly fixed my hair. Can't look a mess for the wannabe evil bleach blonde git and my Aunt Cissy. To this day, I don't know what she ever saw in him. I just know that whoever he was before is long gone by now.

We walked off the train together and over to my Aunt and Uncle, "Hi Aunt Cissy!" I ran over and hugged her. I then looked over at her scowling husband and extended a hand, "Hello Uncle Lucius." I glared at him.

I may not love the idea of staying with the Malfoy's all holiday, but after some thinking I realized Lucius didn't hurt them while there was company, so I decided to suck it up and stay for the sake of my Aunt and cousin. That led me to an even better idea. It would be the best Christmas gift I could give them. I still got them regular gifts as well, but this gift would do more for them than any item I could buy would.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


When I arrived at the Manor I could immediately feel the cold darkness that combusted the house. It didn't feel like a home. A house elf named Maisey took me to the guest room where I would be staying. "If you need anything Miss. Barrett please let Maisey know and I will get if for you."

I crouched down to the level of the poor house elf. "No need to call me Miss. Barrett or Miss. Black. Just address me as Cam okay?" She started to tear up, "Never have I ever been shown that much kindness by a witch or wizard. Thank you Miss. Uh- I mean Cam. Bad Maisey!" She hit herself on the door frame. "No need to punish yourself for anything regarding me Maisey, okay?" She silently nodded and walked away.

I fell into bed, ready to go sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about Maisey. Poor creature. Never knowing anything but enslavement. Never knowing there is another choice. Seeing freedom as punishment and servitude as the best life for them. They have to hurt themselves if they mess up. It's downright barbaric.

I was thoroughly upset about the whole situation, but I was still tired and the bed was undoubtedly the softest one I've ever laid on, so I quickly fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Get up Draco! It's Christmas!" I jumped on his bed. It's been three days since we got here, and although I miss Auntie Andromeda, Uncle Ted, Dora, and Octavia, who was spending the holiday with them, I was happy to be with Draco and Auntie. Not so much Uncle Lucius but he mostly stayed out of my way.

We ran down the stairs to the large Christmas tree full of presents. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius were already waiting for us, sipping their tea and coffee respectively. Draco, being the spoiled brat he is, went straight to gather and open his own presents. I however waited until I got the go ahead from Aunt Cissy to gather mine.

The first one read: From- Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and Draco. It was a small box. I opened it up and it was a gorgeous necklace with a locket on it. The locket was engraved with the crest of House Black. It was ornamented with diamonds and black tourmaline. I was in shock.

"Aunt Cissy- "

"Don't you dare say it's too much." She started to tear up. "This necklace was supposed to be yours, " She started to choke up, "But your mother was never able to give it to you. She was my favorite cousin, and you deserve this necklace as the heir to house Black."

I ran up to her in tears and whispered, "Thank you."

After my emotional first present, Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Ted just sent a cryptic letter saying, "It's at Hogwarts waiting for you." Dora and Octavia sent me a book by a muggle author Emily Dickinson. The book is full of her poems. The note just had a winky face drawn on it. _I'll owl Dora about that later._ Harry and Ron both got me chocolates from Honeydukes, as to be expected. Misa got me a beautiful lilac journal, spelled so only I could open it (thank goodness), and some muggle pens since they are apparently 'way easier to use'. Nina got me a book on animagi and how to turn into one. How she knew that was something I had thought about is a complete mystery to me, but Nina always knows everything, so I'm not even surprised at this point.

As for Hermione, well she sent me this book called Little Women. It apparently is by a witch named Louisa May Selwyn who was a pureblood, but was distributed to muggles under the name Louisa May Alcott. She said it was a 'fascinating read'. We still weren't talking, but I'm glad she still cared enough to send it. Alexia sent me a little charm bracelet with a lion and badger. It was adorable, and I immediately put it on. Luke also got me something, which I expected to be just chocolate like the boys, but it was a french perfume called, "Margueries D'été" which means 'summer daisies' according to his note. He said the scent reminded him of me. I'm not gonna lie, the thought that this perfume reminded him of me did make me blush a little.

Finally, there was one gift left for me, but id had no note on it, just that it was addressed to me. I had never seen or heard of the book before, not even in the restricted section. The name was Spellwriting For the Worthy. As I was looking at it, Uncle Lucius let out an audible gasp.

"Dear niece, is that a copy of Spellwriting for the Worthy. I have never seen a copy in person. Are you able to open it?" I didn't see why it was such a big deal, so I just opened the book. This time he smiled. "Can you read it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I can read it. I'm not a child. It says-" I tried to read it aloud, but I couldn't. I tried again, but no luck. "I can't read it out loud. I'm sorry." He looked at me with admiration? Or was it envy? Probably both. "That's okay. Keep it safe now." I nodded.

"Oh goodness, my presents for you ate still in my trunk. Wait a moment."   
  
  
  
  
  


I ran upstairs and grabbed two presents.

"First, Draco." I handed him an oddly shaped package that was obviously a broom. He opened it up and his face lit up. "A Firebolt! How?" He was smiling from ear to ear. "Well, as you know my mother was known for being a bright witch. I assume she invented something and put it under a fake name, and the product is being sold because every time I get to my vault there's more money. It's really nothing Draco." He gave me a big hug and I turned to Aunt Cissy. "This is for you." I handed her a small box. When she opened it up, she started to cry yet again. "Is this what I think it is?" I nodded. "It's one of my mother's hair clips." I got closer to her and whispered, "This is the one that is spelled for strength and courage. Draco told me everything. I'll help you out of this. I promise. "

"Uncle Lucius if you could join me in your study for your present." He nodded and we walked quickly to his study. My fake smile quickly turned to a scowl. "Sit down."

"Child you do not tell me what to do." He scoffed. The room started to shake.

"You feel that shaking? That's all me. If I hear that you hurt Draco or Aunt Narcissa again, I could kill you just like that, and the Ministry would never know it was me. Who would believe the young Gryffindor killed her beloved Uncle. She has powers? Prove it. Oh wait, you can't. It's not like you could kill me. We both know I'm more important to all of this than you are. I may not know how yet, but I know I wasn't given these powers by accident. So, I suggest you stop before there's one less Malfoy in the world. Remember, I'm as reckless as a Gryffindor, but as cunning as a Slytherin. You don't want me as your enemy Lucius." I stopped the shaking.

Lucius looked terrified. Just as I had hoped. "Do we have an understanding?" He nodded. I yelled louder, "Do we have an understanding Lucius Malfoy?" He gulped. "Yes Cameron." I smirked. In an instant, I changed my demeanor to the kind hearted person I normally am, "Great! Let's join the family! Tell them how much you loved your gift."   
  
  


We walked back together, I was smiling and Lucius was well, trying to, but I think he was still afraid.

"How'd you like your gift darling?"

I glared at Lucius. He looked happy but you could still see the fear in his eyes. "Good."   
  
  


It was the best Christmas ever.


	20. Pureblood Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning- underage drinking, drug use, mention of abuse*

**IT WAS NEW YEAR'S EVE** , the day before my birthday, and Aunt Cissy told me they were throwing a party. Typical pureblood shit. Instead of watching a ball drop like muggles, they bring in the new year with formal wear and The hope that the next year their racist ideals will finally win, even though there are more halfbloods and muggles combined than there are purebloods.

What I learned from Draco was that while the adults have their own formal thing going on, the teens usually sneak off somewhere else, so I guess I have that to look forward to. Can't wait to spend my time with people who only tolerate me because of my blood status.

Anther fun fact I learned, all the kids have a giant sleepover at the Malfoy's, so not only do I have to deal with them the whole night, but all the way into my birthday too. Lucky me.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I walked downstairs to the ballroom, which was now decorated exactly as Aunt Cissy planned, courtesy of those poor house elves.

I was wearing a sparkly silver mini dress, given to me as an early birthday present, made by the finest wizarding world designer she could find. It must have cost a fortune. I tried to give it back, but she told me that 'no isn't an option', so here I am, wearing a silver dress that costs more than all my other clothing combined, and matching heels, also courtesy of my dear Aunt.

"Wow cousin. Really trying to show me up in my own home huh?" Draco said as he walked up to me.

Most of the Sacred 28 was in attendance, minus the Weasley's of course, and the whole room radiated elegance and old money. I felt out of place. Thankfully, Draco came to my rescue and pulled me into another room.

This room was decorated differently. The lighting was multicolored. The food and drink table was glowing. It looked like the muggle parties I saw on TV, but adding some witchy details.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome to the best party of your life."   
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I saw most of the pureblood Slytherins I know of. in attendance. Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchley, Terrence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington, and a few more people I didn't recognize.

They didn't look as tense or mean as they normally do. They were relaxed and laughing and dancing to the music. I knew they had it in them, but it was still a sight to see. "Everyone! My cousin is going to be joining us tonight. You say one bad thing about her and I will not be afraid to hex you." They all nodded.

"I'll go get us drinks." Draco told me. I nodded, now standing alone in a room full of people who probably hate me.

"Boo!" I jumped.

"No need to worry Cam, it's just me." I chuckled and turned around. At this point I would know that voice from kilometers away.

"Hey Luke! Thank Merlin I'm not alone here. Happy late birthday!" I went up and hugged him tight.

"Couldn't leave you to fend for yourself now could I? Oh, and thank you." He gave me a warm smile.

Draco walked up to us holding three cups. "Here you go madame. I got you a cup too Luke since I saw you were over here."

"Thanks Draco." I responded as I took a sip of the drink. I don't know what it was, but it kind of burned, and it wasn't something I'd ever had before. "Guys what is this?" Draco sniggered. "It's firewhiskey mixed with a special punch meant to make it taste better. Why?"

"This is alcohol? Are all of you drinking this?" Luke and Draco nodded.

Pansy chimed in, "We drink to forget! Our lives fucking suck and so we drink to forget them. Forget all the hitting and yelling and crucios." She giggled. She was obviously already wasted, but her words sounded truthful.

I looked around the room and everyone either nodded their heads in agreement or mumbled, "Yeah."

 _It makes you forget, huh?_ I took my cup and downed it in one gulp.

"Wooo! Looks like little Cameron has a wild side." Adrian shouted from across the room.

"I have things I want to forget too."   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


It was ten minutes to midnight, and we were all sitting in a large circle talking, passing around a muggle herb called mary something. I was on my second drink, and felt so free. I liked the herb thing, but I think I preferred the drinks. It was easier to drink something than inhale it.

I played head down in Luke's lap as he played with my hair.

"How you feeling Cam?" I smiled. "Amazing." He was on his second drink as well, and we started to get very touchy. I didn't stop because it felt nice for him to run his hands through my hair.

"One minute to midnight!" I heard someone scream. Everyone got up and walked towards a large countdown that's on the wall.

"Be my kiss?" I asked Luke. He looked confused. "Muggles kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. It's like tradition or something." He nodded, agreeing to my request.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Happy New Year Bitches!" Pansy shouted, taking a shot.

Then just like that, he kissed me. The kiss was different than the ones I had with Hermione. It was more passionate and hungrier. "You're so beautiful tonight. You know that right?" I couldn't answer. He literally took my breath away.

I didn't even have time to process what was going on when he pushed me up against the wall of the room. My breathing started to get quicker. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked with a lustful look in his eyes. "Yes." I quickly let out before he brought his lips back to mine. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss.

His kisses felt like pure ecstasy. I didn't even mind when he added in tounge. It just felt right. He started kissing my jaw, until he got to my neck, leaving little marks behind. I was lost in the moment. Everything felt as if it was perfect. Like it was supposed to happen. Like it needed to happen.

"Happy birthday Cam." he whispered in my ear.  
  


I don't know how long he had been kissing me, but eventually we did stop, falling asleep on the pillows and blankets that we noticed all over the floor.   
  
  


Wow.  
  
  



	21. The Aftermath of A Bad Decision

**"EVERYONE GET UP! I NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD MY HAIR!"** Pansy screamed at us. No one seemed up to it, so I got my ass up to help the girl. I felt bad for her after what she said to me last night. "I got you Pansy. Let's go." I sighed as I ran with her to the bathroom.

I held her hair as she retched her guts into the toilet. Once she was done she asked, "How was Luke last night? We all saw you two snogging. I personally though you liked girls, but I guess I was wrong." I held in a laugh. "Actually Ms. I can guess your sexuality, I like girls and guys." She smiled, "I knew it! Yes! My gaydar is amazing! As always!" Her demeanor suddenly changed. She looked like she got caught in a lie.

"I already knew Pansy, don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone." She smiled. _This is an interesting way to start a friendship._  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco and I were on the Hogwarts Express together when he finally noticed my hickeys. "What's on your neck Cam?"

"I don't know Draco. Use your big boy brain and take a guess." I rolled my eyes at him.

He still looked confused. "Is that from last night when you kissed Luke? thought you liked Hermione though?" 

"I tried with her Draco. She didn't want to be out. I respect that, but I'm not going to be in a secret relationship. It's too much lies, and I can't have that weighing on my conscience. She said yes to a date then ran away. That hurt. I'm not gonna go through that. I told her I'm going to be with a person who will be out in the open with me. Guy or girl I don't care, and if Luke is that person then so be it." I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat. It was still a sore topic.

"Put your scarf on to cover those marks. You probably don't want a certain someone seeing those."

I nodded, and quickly wrapped my scarf around my neck, and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I trudged my trunk trough the portrait hole at Gryffindor Tower, when I dropped my notebook and pens in the middle of the common room. As I reached down to grab them, my scarf fell a bit, and before I could fix it I heard squealing.

"Camron Barrett is that what I think it is?" Misa asked. I was frozen. "Um, no."

She had a Cheshire cat sized grin on her face. "No? So that isn't hickeys I see?"

Fuck.

"Hickeys? Who has hickeys Misa?' Harry yelled.

FUCK.

He ran over and saw me. "Cam?"

Ron walked down the steps, "Cam did what?"

"Ron! Misa said Cam has hickeys!" I wanted to punch Harry.

Ron's face turned red and he started to look flustered. "What?"

I was so angry with the situation that I didn't realize Misa was pulling off my scarf until it was too late. "See! Hickeys!" It was right at that moment that the portrait door opened to reveal none other than Hermione Granger herself, looking quite upset. What Misa said didn't help, "Look Mione. Cam's got hickeys. I wonder who gave them to her."

Mione looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh wow Cam. I- uh need to go study in our room." She quickly ran off.

Ron was the first to speak up. "I wonder what's up with her."

"I don't know Ronald, but I'm gonna go find out." I told them, and ran after her.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mione wait."

She scoffed. "Don't try that with me. Only two weeks after we were last together and you are already with someone else. Who is she? Who did that?"

"It was a he." I mumbled, seeing as I didn't think she'd like that answer. 

"Sorry didn't catch that. Speak up Cam." Hermione remarked. Her jaw was clenched and her face started to turn red.

It was those two sentences alone that made me snap. "It was a he okay!"

"A he? So what we had wasn't real? It was all fake?" I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't be daft Mione. A person can like girls and guys, not just one or the other!" I was screaming at her now.

Her tears started to stop, "Oh, I suppose so."

"You don't suppose so. Being bisexual is a real thing Mione." I was seething. Not only was she mad at me for something that she has no right to be mad over, but she was starting to invalidate who I am. "You have no right to be mad over this. I get it, you don't want to come out. Fine. I am not going to force you out of the closet. However, I am not going to be in a secret relationship either, and you cannot be mad at me for that. I cannot handle all the lies, okay?"

She shrugged, knowing I was right. "I guess you have a point, but who was he, and why?"

I sighed. "Do you really want to know? Are you completely sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Luke Rowland. Why? Well, we were wasted and it was New Years Eve."

Her face quickly turned from sad to concerned. "Wasted? What do you mean you were wasted?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was drunk at a pureblood party."

Her brows furrowed, "Why?"

"I don't know. I was bored I guess." I wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her all about what I saw with the Potters. I wanted to tell her about my parents, but it could all wait. I couldn't do it now. I physically wouldn't be able to make the words come out of my mouth.

As Hermione wiped her tears, her demeanor started to slightly change. She reached down next to her bed and pulled up a black and white cat, "This is from your Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted. Her name is Lulu. Apparently, she's half kneazle and very intelligent. Here." She dropped the cat in my arms. "Hi Lulu. How are you?" The cat purred as I pet her.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on I took her down to the common room where I found out Harry got a new Firebolt anonymously, which then got taken away by McGonagall, and Misa got a diamond necklace. _I wonder if that's connected to my anonymous present._ I told them about my locket that I had on, and while they flinched at the name Black, I reminded them that I am the heir of House Black, so it is my name as well.

"I've been thinking about changing my last name to Black too." They all looked at me in shock. "Why would you want the name of a murderer?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth. "I don't want the name of a murderer. I want to change the meaning of the Noble House of Black. No more _Toujours Pur_. Plus, if I don't change my name, the Black surname will die out. "

Everyone but Harry liked the idea, but I said I was going to 'think on it'.   
  
  


But I will change House Black for the better. Just you wait.   
  



	22. I Wish I Didn't Love Him

(Remus' POV)

I am sorry James.  
I am sorry Lily.  
I am sorry Peter.

**I am sorry that I still love him.**  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


Evey year on October 31st I bring flowers to the graves of my friends. Every year I cry to them and apologize for the part of me who still loves him. Everyday I regret opening my heart to him. Every single day I still miss him.

I hate myself for it.

I don't know how he managed to escape Azkaban, but I have my theories, one including what he did to help me with my 'furry little problem'.

I just want to talk to him. I just want to hear his voice. I just wanna know why he did it, or if he did it at all. Ever since I've been back at Hogwarts teaching, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. All of them really.

When he tried to get into the castle, I was beside myself. I couldn't believe it. No doubt he gott in due to his animagus form, a secret I would never tell, even now.

I wish he would've come to me. I wish he would've explained what happened. I just want to see him. To hold him.

I never thought he was the one to do it. It didn't seem like him to betray James, his best friend. I knew something must've happened. I know he didn't do it, but I can't prove it.  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


Dear Padfoot,  
I miss you. I know you're somewhere out there. I need you. I've been so alone. You know my goddaughter, your niece, Cameron is doing, well as best as she can. She gets herself into quite a bit of trouble, but she has Harry and her friends to back her up. Andromeda did a good job. I'm so sorry we couldn't take them in. I know you wanted to. I heard the horrors that Harry has to go back to. A kid should never have to live like that. Do you know they're both affected by the Dementors? It's so bad that I'm going to teach them the patronus charm. I never wanted this life for them. You know, she has the powers. It's her. Liana and Ross died for her, yet she's still in danger. What are we gonna do paddy? Why did you do it? Was it even you? Please answer me back.

Love,  
A person with a furry little problem ♥︎  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  


I folded the letter, put in a quill and paper, sealed it, then gave it to my owl. "If you can find him, give it to him. I'm pretty sure he's on Hogwarts grounds. Check the forbidden forest and the shrieking shack. Bring it back if you can't find him."

The bird nodded and flew away.

A couple hours later she returned with a letter, but it wasn't the one I wrote.

It was his.


	23. The Blacks Reunite

**"I STILL CAN'T DO IT!"** Harry groaned. "It's okay Harry, I can't do a corporeal patronus yet either. It takes time. We've only had a couple lessons." I rolled my eyes. Little Mr. magic prodigy can't do something immediately and now he's all upset.

"But I need it to be corporeal now." He argued. Misa planted a light kiss on his cheek. "It's okay cutie. You'll get it soon. I know you will." Harry blushed.

I stopped. "Wait a second. When the fuck did this happen?" I said, pointing at the two of them.

They giggled. "Uh... last night. After everyone left the common room... he kissed me!" Misa told us as we walked up to the portrait. Harry looked a little embarrassed, but definitely more proud.

He strutted through the common room, showing Misa off. _I heard his father did that too._

I laughed to myself.

As I went to grab a book to read, I overheard Neville complaining to Seamus and Dean. "I kept forgetting the passwords, so I wrote them down, but I lost 'em."

"Good luck with that mate. Let's hope it was a Hufflepuff who found it and not a Slytherin. The three of them nodded in agreement.

_Let's hope._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


After much deliberation, I finally decided to read the book on anamagi that Nina got me for Christmas. I plopped down on the couch in the common room, and started reading. It was actually quite interesting. I found out that the process is quite dangerous, and your animal form is usually the same as your patronus. I was so into the book that I didn't even realize that the whole common room had cleared out, and it was 3:00 am.

Suddenly, I heard the portrait door open. _Who could be sneaking in at this hour?_

It wasn't a person though.

It was a dog. A dog that looked very familiar.  
  
  


_Wait._   
  
  


Professor Lupin's memory. The stag, the dog, and the rat outside. _I knew something was up with that memory._ It's not actually a stag, dog, and rat. They're anamagi, and I have a sneaking suspicion as to who the dog is.   
  
  
  


"Hello Uncle Sirius."   
  


The dog turned towards me. It looked quite confused, but suddenly it started to morph into a man. My murderous uncle.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted, binding my uncle so I can talk to him, and keep me safe in case he is in fact a murderous psychopath.

"So what brings you to Gryffindor Tower this fine evening?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

He started to laugh. "You're not scared of me?"

"Uncle Sirius, I can create earthquakes with my mind. I'm not scared."

His faint smile turned to a frown. "Earthquakes?"

I walked over to him smirking, "Yep. Oh... and also this." Thankfully, he didn't have any barriers up as I entered his mind looking for October 31st, 1981. I wanted to see if he did it Something about the whole situation didn't add up in my mind, and this was my chance to prove it.

I saw a flying motorbike, and felt so much pain. He was distraught. He found them. _He didn't do it._ He feels confused. _He didn't do it._ There's so much anger and sadness towards someone. Then I hear him yelling, "Peter betrayed them! We trusted him. It's all my fault. I told them to change secret keepers. It's all my fault. I did this. I'm the reason they're dead."

Guilt. The memory was riddled with guilt.

I brought us both back, just to see tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for doing that, but I needed to know if you did it, but you didn't. Who's Peter?"

You could see his face start to fill up with anger. "A rat bastard who told you-know-who the Potter's location, who coincidentally lives in your friend's room."

"Wait, a literal rat?" I started to think of the rat from Professor Lupin's memory.

"Yes. Your redheaded friend owns this 'rat'. I escaped to get rid of Peter and prove my innocence."

I was shocked."Hold up, you're saying Ron's rat, Scabbers, is actually just a human in animagus form? Is that why Crookshanks is all over that thing?"

"Ah, Crookshanks, my dear friend. Yes, I asked them to keep an eye on that bitch." He was fuming, as he should be. I mean, I would be too if a rat blamed me for the murders of my best friends and framed me.

"You're friends with a cat? Wait. Don't answer that. Not important. Why exactly are you here right now and why aren't you with Professor Lupin? I was in his memories. He obviously cares about you so why aren't you telling him this?" He chuckled.

"Perceptive one, huh? Don't worry. Remus knows everything he needs to know. Oh, and I'm here to go up the boy's stairs and take the rat. Can I go do that now or will I be stuck here forever?" He asked, motioning towards the ropes currently binding him.

With the wave of my wand, I freed him. "Wait, before you go, were you the one who sent me Spellwriting for the Worthy and Harry a Firebolt?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, that was me. Also, pretend to be asleep in case I get caught. Going up the stairs this late will be suspicious if your roommate wakes up. Plus, you don't wanna get caught talking all friendly with a 'mass murderer'."

I nodded and did as he told, pretending to be asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not too long later I heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAH. SIRIUS BLACK!" It was Ron.

I slowly opened my eyes, as I heard people start to fuss. A black dog ran down the stairs, but not before running over to me and smiling.

Then I saw Ron, followed by Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean running down the stairs.

"Did you see him?" Ron asked me.

"See who? I just woke up because I heard you fussing. WHat's going on." I lied effortlessly.

Neville spoke up this time. "It was Sirius Black. Your- uh uncle."

I grit my teeth, putting on the appearance that this upset me, "I'm well aware that murderous bastard is related to me. No need to remind me."

Neville gulped.

Suddenly, the rest of Gryffindor house came running down the stairs, and the whole room erupted into chatter.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Who shouted?"

"What happened?"

"Did someone say Sirius Black?"   
  
  


Over all the shouting I could hear Ron and Percy arguing. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you I saw him!" Ron argued back.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy announced, showing off his Head Boy pin.

"Perce, it was Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" The common room went very still. 

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"

"I'm telling you it was him you daft git—"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall said as the portrait behind her slammed shut.   
  
  


Percy looked flustered. "I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall just stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —" Glaring rather suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall obliged and pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened closely.  
  
  


"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" Sir Cadogan announced confidently.   
  
  


The whole room went silent. Some of them even turned to look at me, but I ignored them. "You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"

Sir Cadogan smiled. "He had 'em! Had the whole week's worth, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall was fuming. "Which person," her voice shaking with each breath, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
  
  
  
  
  


Neville, already starting to cry, slowly raised his hand. 


	24. Family History With A Side of Victory

**"PROFESSOR LUPIN! CAN I TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW?"** I asked as class ended. He nodded and I walked up to the front of the classroom to talk.

"What is this about?" He grabbed a mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"My parents. You. Uncle Sirius."

He looked confused.

"One, I talked to Uncle Sirius last night. Two, there's definitely something going on with you two. Three, I want to know about my parents and I have a sneaking suspicion that you are the person to talk to." I stated.

Professor Lupin's eyes widened as he motioned for me to sit down in his office.

"I guess you should first start calling me Remus or Moony. Whatever you prefer."

 _Moony? That sounds familiar._ "Wait Harry had a map that had the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs on it. I saw it once. Is that- did you make it?"

"Yes. That was made by my best group of friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He said with disgust. Not how you would normally act when talking about a beloved dead friend.

"Don't like Peter do you? Or did Sirius tell you the truth too?" I tried to get into his mind to see, but he had his shields up.

Shit.

It was as if I could see the wheels turning in his brain. "The truth? Are we thinking of the same thing?" I gave a slightly devious smile.

"Yes, I think we are. Sirius showed me using my handy legilimency skills that he was innocent. What about you?"

"A letter." His cheeks went red. "Are you blushing?" _He was definitely blushing. But why?_

HOLY SHIT!

"Wait. Oh my god how could I not see it." I smiled and looked Professor Lupin right in the eyes. "I gotta work on my gaydar. That love I felt when I was in your memories. It was for him wasn't it?"

"Uh..." He trailed off. "Prof- I mean Remus. It's okay. I like girls and guys. Pretty sure we're in the same boat here."

"I suppose we are goddaughter."

Hold up. "Goddaughter who?" As far I am concerned I had no godparents. Nobody on either side of the war particularly liked them, at least to my knowledge.

"Oh, surprise?" He started to fiddle with the watch on his wrist. "I mean, I'm not disappointed. At all. I just had no idea I had godparents."

I have more family.

"Yes I'm your godfather and Lily, she was your godmother." _Lily?_

"Lily Potter?" _So is Harry technically my god brother?_

Remus looked down at the floor, unable to look me in the eyes. "Yes. Her."

He looked even more upset now so I decided to change the topic a bit. "Now that we're on the topic of family, I want to know abut mine."

Remus brought his head back up, and gave me a somber look."Yes. Liana and Ross Barrett. Quite a last name they chose huh?"

_What in Merlin's name? Chose?_

"What do you mean chose?" I questioned. This made zero sense.

"Well they wanted to distance themselves from their families, so instead of taking either of their last names, they chose a new one. You were almost Cameron Osway. So glad I talked them out of that one." He laughed for a second until the sad, tired look washed over his face once again.

"So mom was a Black, but what was dad's last name. I thought it was Barrett." _Well, nobody told me different._

"Your father was a Kaneshiro, a pureblood family from Japan. He was an only child but I believe you still have cousins in Japan."

_So nobody was gonna tell me I had cousins in Japan?_

"Woah. I knew I was Asian, but I never knew I was Japanese. Auntie Andromeda doesn't like to talk about my family. Brings up too many memories I guess."

"I would assume so." Remus told me. "She was very close with both of your parents."

I sighed. "As much as I really want to continue this conversation, I really want to see Harry crush the Slytherins in the Quidditch match. I don't love the game, but I do have house pride and want them to win."

He laughed. He genuinely laughed as he waved me away and said, "Enjoy the match Cameron."   
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


As i walked to the stands I heard Madam Hooch scream. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she seemed fed up. "Gryffindor penalty!" Thank goodness it wasn't us who messed up. As I reached my seat neck to Hermione, the Gryffindors wit wild. We must've gotten the penalty. "Hey Mione! Hey Misa!" I said as they looked over towards me.

"Where have you been! The game is almost over!" Misa scolded. With Professor Lupin learning about my family. I'll update you later. They both nodded, and put heads turned towards the gamer. A Slytherin zoomed by where we were sitting and winked at me. Lavender tapped my shoulder. "Did Luke Howland just wink at you?" I was in shock. "Luke plays Quidditch?" Hermione and Misa both facepalmed. "How did you not know this? You hang out with him all the time. You're practically dating." Misa asked, not noticing Hermione frown.

"We don't talk about Quidditch. It hasn't come up. Ugh. Dammit, should I support Slytherin too now?" I groaned as Misa laughed at my internal dilemma. "Two people I care about are on that team, but my god brother is on the Gryffindor team and my friends and it's my house."I rambled. Hermione turned towards me, "God brother?" I sighed. "Later."

I watched the game, but didn't really pay attention at all. I still was trying to process everything Remus told me. My last name technically shouldn't be my last name. Harry is my god brother. I have family in Japan. Remus and my Uncle are in love. It's a lot.

I was deep in thought when I started to hear all of the Gryffindors scream, "Yes!"

"Did we win?" I asked Hermione. She nodded and hugged me before we ran down to the Quidditch pitch.

"We've won the cup! We've won the Quidditch cup!" the team yelled as we celebrated. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Slytherins sadly walking towards the changing rooms.

I celebrated with them for a bit, until I decided to check on Luke and Draco. "I'll be back Mione. See you at the party." I told her as I ran off towards the Slytherins, not realizing how confusing that must look for everyone in the stands.

They were already in the changing rooms, so I walked right in. "Woah girl Gryffindor in here! Get out!" Flint yelled. "We're changing!" I rolled my eyes. "Like I care Flint. Luke Howland get your ass over here right now!"

He walked over. I don't know what I expected, but only in shorts, and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. It was more from shock than anything, but I don't think he took it that way. "Your jaw is gonna hit the floor if you leave it open like that."

Then he just walked up and kissed me. Shirtless and all. I probably would've pulled away seeing as everyone in that changing room was probably staring, but I didn't. I guess it was the suddenness of it all. I didn't have time to really think and react. 

But while I was kissing him I couldn't help thinking that being with Luke felt good. It never felt 'wrong'. There was always one problem though. _It seemed like something missing when I was with him._

I broke away from my thoughts after hearing a yell that came from my most irritating cousin. "Ewww! Get your hands off of my cousin you git!" Then Draco, being the drama queen he is physically pushed us farther apart than we already were.

"Hey, I was enjoying the show!" Adrian shouted. Draco glared at him once and immediately he shut up.

Turning back to Luke, Draco threw him his shirt and said, "I better not find you two like this again."

I waved goodbye to Luke, and headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, what did you need to tell us?" Harry asked me. Harry, Ron, Mione, Misa, and I were all sitting on the couches in the common room as they were waiting of me to tell them what Remus told me.

"Umm... I guess I should say it all at once? Remus is my godfather, Harry is my god brother, technically, my last name should be Kaneshiro, I'm Japanese, and I have cousins in Japan."

As expected, everyone was in shock.

Harry turned towards me."We're god siblings?"

"Yes." I walked over and hugged him. "You have family. You aren't alone." He cried into my shoulder.

"I'm not alone." He repeated.

"Wait." Misa said from across the room, breaking up the little family moment Harry and I were having. "Did you say Kaneshiro?" I furrowed my brows. 'Yeah, why?"

"Cam, my grandmother was a Kaneshiro. We're related!" She started jumping up and down as the rest of the group started laughing.

Harry stoped. "Wait a second, my god sister and my girlfriend are related?" Everyone in the room nodded.

" So that means my god brother and my cousin are dating. That's kind of weird when you think of it."

We spent the rest of the night just talking. It was nice. It was like how are used to before things got, difficult, I guess.

For that night, I felt normal.  
  
  
  



	25. How They Were | Marauders Era Flashback

(Liana's POV)

_October 1975_

**"YOU NEED HELP WITH WHAT?"** I whispered harshly. "Say that a little louder will you Liana." Reg pulled me into an empty corridor near our common room. "I need you to help me meet someone." I looked at him, very confused. "Who?"

He whispered, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I looked him up and down. He's dead serious. "I promise Reg." He still looked a bit uncertain. "Do you want to do an unbreakable vow?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He shook his head, and pulled his arm away from mine. "I will never make you do such a thing. You are my sister and I will take you at your word."

I smiled. "He's.." I stopped him. "It's a he?" Reg went red and dropped his head in shame, "I knew it was a mistake.." I pulled him in to hug him. "Hey, I love you no matter what Regulus, okay? I won't tell Mom or Dad. I gave you my word, and I shall not break it. Who is he?"

"James Potter." My jaw dropped, albeit unintentionally, but it did. "Sirius' best friend? Why aren't you asking him for help?" Reg scoffed. "I have no intention of talking with that blood traitor." I wanted to smack him. "You know James is a Potter, a family of blood traitors, right?" He bit his lip, deep in thought. "It's different Liana. I just- don't want to talk about it."

"Anyways," he continued, "James is going to give me a special map to use that will to find my way to him in the Astronomy tower." A special map? Maybe Potter is more intelligent than I thought.  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you ready Reg?" I asked my brother who looked a bit off. He took a deep breath. "Just, pretty nervous. Like my stomach feels quite off and my heart is racing? Is that how Ross makes you feel?"

I nodded. "Yes. Exactly like that. I am lucky enough that I met him when I did. You know, before our parents decided to arrange something for me. I would've hated that."

"Were Mom and Dad mad that he wasn't one of the Sacred 28? I never asked you that." he told me.

"They were for a bit, until they finally realized he was apart of Japan's version of the Sacred 28. Then they were very happy with it. Merging one of the most powerful pureblood families in England with one of the most powerful Japanese pureblood families made them feel pretty good about themselves." I rolled my eyes. "It's all about power for them."

We walked though multiple secret passageways to get to the Astronomy tower where Reg and James were meeting. How this even started, I have no idea, but Reg seems to be 'head over heels' for James, as the muggles say.

We were waiting together untilI suddenly saw James appear out of thin air. Ah, an invisibility cloak. Wondee where he got that.

"Hey Reggie... and Liana right?" he puts out his hand for me to shake. I pause for a second. Should I do it?

After a second I eventually do shake his hand. "Yes, and you are James Potter. My twin is quite fond of you, but I think he likes the werewolf more." I laugh but Potter goes stiff, and lowers his voice. "How do you know about that?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I might not be a Ravenclaw James, but I am not daft by any means. Quite the contrary actually. I'm very observant, and I noticed how sick your friend got around the full moon and how he would miss class the day after sometimes. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, but don't worry, his secret is safe with us."

Reg nodded. "While I was raised to have a certain... dislike for people like him, I suppose I do not care if he goes to school here, as long as he isn't hurting anyone." James walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which I will admit did surprise me and said, "I know how are that was for you to say. I know you're trying and I thank you for that." They grabbed each other's hands, and I took that as my cue to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Ross' POV)

"You're so lucky your parents let you choose who to marry." Thomas said to me as we sat in the common room. I could help but smile when I taught of Liana. "I got really lucky with her." He gave me a look of irritation. "Yeah. How lucky you are. I'm going to marry some pureblood Bulgarian girl. I've met her multiple times and she seems nice enough, but I would've liked to have a choice."

"Can she speak English?" I asked. "Oh, fluently. She's a very talented witch too. 'Only the best for an Avery' as my father always says."

I laughed at his 'joke', not because it was funny, but because the whole idea of arranged marriage makes me uncomfortable. I probably would've had to marry someone from back home in Japan. Thank Merlin I found Liana. Her beauty is breathtaking and her personality is perfect. She can be quite stubborn, but underneath it all she is the most caring person you could ever meet, unless you got on her bad side, then all hell would break loose.

"So..." Thomas used a hushed voice. "Have you heard of the Dark Lord? I'm joining him soon." A shiver went up my spine. As a Slytherin, you'd have to be to most dense person in the world to not know who he is and what he stands for. I don't like it one bit. Killing muggles is not the answer.

"I have heard of him Thomas. However, I will not be joining." He gave me a confused and slightly angry look, as his fists clenched. "Why not?" I scrambled to find an excuse. "Technically, I can't. I am already loyal to the Yakuza in Japan, and we may help him if necessary, but I cannot be branded for both." This was a total lie, but it was one I hoped he was buying. "I agree with his ideologies," I was lying through my teeth at this point, "but I cannot join both. The Yakuza brand keeps me from doing so."

He nodded, and his overall demeanor started to lighten up. "Can I see your brand then?"

Fuck.

"No. It isn't visible to those who aren't members. Very complex magic."

He sighed in disappointment, "Okay Mr. Japanese wizard gang dude." We started to laugh together as a wave of relief washed over me. He bought it. Even if he did try to find out he'd have to find a Yakuza member, and those are all the way in Japan, and then he'd have to have them comfirm my story, but thankfully they never talk to anyone like him.

I just didn't know how I was going to tell Liana how I really felt, especially since her cousin Bellatrix has already joined the Dark Lord.   
  
  


Would she be next?


	26. Love Life Confusion

**"STOP IT!"** I laughed, as Luke picked me up and spun me around in the Great Hall . "Stop I gotta go meet Alexia and Nina! They're gonna come find me if I don't go to them!" He was still holding onto me. "Let them find you!"

Then, just like magic Alexia and Nina walked in and ran over. "Alexia save me!" I yelled jokingly. She looked Luke in the eyes, "Please let her down. She's mine now. Well.. ours. Just put her down please."

Luke paused for a second than put me down as I ran over to hug Alexia. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she squealed.

"It's been a week darling." I said, exaggerating my accent, and breaking the hug. "But I've missed you tons too!"

I looked at Alexia, and she seemed so happy and free. I wish I could be more like that.

Nina spoke up, "Forget about me?"

I opened my arms, bringing her into a quick hug, "I could never Nina!" I responded, pretending to be offended.

I turned back to Luke who looked deep in thought. "Bye Luke!"

He just waved goodbye.

"Weird." I told my two friends as we walked to our favorite hangout space, the Room of Requirement.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛   
  
  
  
  
  


"Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked them as I laid down on the couch, my head on Alexia's lap like usual.

They both nodded their heads as Alexia started to play with my hair.

"So you know how Sirius Black got into Gryffindor tower last week?"

"Yeah?" they responded at the same time.

"Well, I may have talked to him."

Alexia stopped everything.

"WHAT?" she yelled, as Nina went on with whatever she was doing.

"Well, I was in the common room reading that book on animagi that you got me Nina, and he just kind of walked in, and so I grabbed my wand, shouted incarcerous at him, and then I questioned him. What was crazy is that using my handy dandy legilimency powers, I found out he was innocent."

Alexia looked down, making eye contact with me. "You tied up a supposed mass murder so you could have a chat, and you looked through his memories and found out he was innocent?"

I nodded, as she brought her head back up. "Hey Nina, what's with the silence?"

"Iknewthisalready." She blurted out.

I immediately sat up, almost hitting heads with Alexia. "You knew this? How? What are you some kind of seer or something?"

Nina grew quiet.

Alexia gasped. "Oh Merlin you are a seer aren't you?" She nodded.

"Dammit." Alexia groaned. "I'm the only one without cool powers now!" I hugged her. "It's okay! We need at least one normal person in the group." I let go and laid back down on her lap.

"Now play with my hair please. It feels good." Alexia let out a soft chuckle, but obliged.

"Wait, we're not gonna skip past what happened with you Cam. Tell us everything!" Nina exclaimed as she plopped down on another couch in the room with a butterbeer now in hand. Merlin knows where she got that from.

"Well then, I looked inside his head and saw him that night. He didn't do it, and I didn't see a death eater tattoo. He actually sent Harry and I Christmas gifts. I got a book called Spellwriting for the Worthy and Harry got a Firebolt."

Nina almost chocked on her butterbeer. "Spellwriting for the Worthy, only the, well worthy can read it! Can you?"

I smiled at her. "You can? That's amazing!"

Alexia looked at me, cheeks tinted red, "I already knew you were special."

Just her saying that made me feel like the happiest person in the world.

_Why does she make me feel that way?_   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I pounded on the door. "Draco! Draco let me in! I need to talk with you!" Fuck it. "Alohomora!" I walked in to see Draco asleep, and with hickeys. I shook him awake.

"Woah Theo stop." He looked up and saw me, and his face wen't from irritation to fear. I slapped him. "That was for not answering the door. Also, Theo Nott is pretty cute, so go you. Now, onto my problems."

He glared at me. "Come on, shut up or I'm gonna ask you about what happened, or better yet go in your head and see for myself." Draco's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. What's the dilemma cousin?"

I turned towards him, "How do you know if you fancy a person versus just liking them and being confused because they give you attention?" He cackled. "Having romantic problems with my dear roommate now are you?"

I slapped him again. "Yes Draco. I don't know if I actually fancy him or just like the attention because I'm lonely and trying to fill the void Hermione left." I shouted.

Draco moved over a bit closer to me."Woah, calm down there. First things first, is this the only love life related crisis we are dealing with right now?"

I shook my head, 'no'.

"Who else? Please don't say you're still hung up on that mud- I mean, muggleborn who ran away from you on a date." He said, his voice filled with anger towards Hermione.

"No, there's another girl and whenever I'm with her I let her play with my hair and I lay on her lap and she makes me feel so happy, but is it just friendship? I don't know. I'm not good with feelings Draco." I blushed just thinking about her.

He looked at my face, grinning, "Oh there's definitely something there if you're still blushing like a maniac."

"Alexia. Alexia Russell." I count stop myself from smiling just a bit when I said her name.

"The halfblood Hufflepuff?" I kicked his shin. "Why do you have to bring up people's blood purity into everything? You're such a dick."

"I might have one but I'd rather.." I cut him off. "Draco you are not finishing that sentence!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. He was really about to make that joke. I can't with him sometimes.

"Anyways, sexual innuendos aside, I need help with this Draco." I pouted, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Okay, well, do you want to date Luke?"

I froze. A part of me kind of wasn't to say yes, but a larger part wouldn't let me.

"That's your answer Cam." I buried my head into his pillow and screamed.

"Hey no need to take it out on my pillow. That pillowcase is expensive." I brought my head up. "So do I like Alexia? And how do I end stuff with Luke? I don't want to lead him on."

He started laughing yet again, but I couldn't figure out why. "Cam, you blush when you say her name. You like when she plays with your hair. Do you wanna kiss her?"

I hadn't really thought of that before, but I think I do. _Woah._ "Yes." was all I could get out.

"That's your answer. As for Luke, the truth is a good place to start."

I looked at him confused, "When did you get good at giving advice?"   
  
  


"I'm just that good cousin."   
  



	27. Trying To Save a Bird

**"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"** Hermione screamed so loud I think all of Hogwarts could hear. "They're going to kill who?" I asked confused, mostly because I wan't that involved in our current conversation. "Buckbeak!" Hermione replied, quite irritated. "Wait? They're killing the bird? He was nice?" The group looked at me like I was crazy.

"How didn't you know this?" Misa asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Yeah, it's all we've been talking about!" Mione added.

I started to grow a little angry. " If you haven't noticed, I don't spend all my time with you guys. I have other friends. So I am sorry if I do not keep up with every single thing you guys talk about. I also have my own stuff that I'm worried about. So, sorry." 

Ron was quick to say, "Um... don't mean to alarm yeh' but like you're shaking the room." 

Oh shit. I was.

I slowed my breathing and was able to stop the shaking thankfully. "Sorry about that. Just got a little upset."

The group replied with smiles.

"It's okay sis." Harry said awkwardly. "Sorry, still trying to process all of that, and I decided to try that out. It won't be as awkward next time hopefully."

I gave him a big hug, "No problem little bro."   
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've figured out a way to save Buckbeak guys!" I exclaimed a little too loudly in the library. Hermione and Misa turned to me excitedly. "I'm going to ask my Uncle Lucius to stop it."

They looked at me like I was stupid. "He's just going to listen to you? Sure." Hermione said sarcastically, as everyone else nodded their heads. "He will. Don't worry about the details, but he my be scared of me." Instantly, everyone turned towards me, trying to ask various questions, but ever time I told them, "I'm not answering."   
  
  


That night I got to writing my letter to my _beloved_ Uncle.   
  
  


ϟϟϟϟϟ  
  
  


 _Dear Uncle Lucius_ ,  
I heard from Draco that you were the person that contacted the council to kill the hippogriff Buckbeak. I guess I can't fault you for not knowing that this would upset me, but it does. It would do you well to remember the talk we had over the holiday. I am more important than you. So in the nicest way possible, I'm going to ask you to reconsider the murder of this animal. Think long and hard about it before you answer. You don't want to make the wrong decision, because you know what happens when wrong decisions are made don't you? I am more powerful than you. More powerful than you will ever be. Learn your place. Fear me. You cannot hurt me. So get your big boy pants on, go up to the ministry, and tell them to stop. You have the money and influence to do it.

Kind regards,   
Cameron Barrett

p.s.   
no one else can read this letter but you. If you even try to use this as proof against me, people won't be able to see it. I want to be able to see a kind letter that I wrote my loving uncle. Do not think that I am naïve. As I said, I am stronger than you.  
  
  


ϟϟϟϟϟ  
  
  


_That seems sufficient._

I really do hope this works.

I'm not as attached to him as the rest of the group, but I did hear his thoughts once and that knowing that he thinks like a human means he's probably terrified of being murdered. He knows what's going on. I need to talk to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Hagrid!" I knocked on the door of his small wooden hut. He opened the door with a somber look. "Oh 'ello Cameron. Whatcha 'ere for?" I looked up at him. "Can I see... uh Buckbeak. I heard about what was gonna happened and wanted to say goodbye, you know."

"Well 'o course yeh do. Well then, right this way." he said as he led me towards an area where Buckbeak was being held.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Hello Buckbeak._ I thought, pushing it into the head of the bird.

**_Hello. Thank you for always showing respect to me._ **

_Of course. I am so sorry my uncle is responsible for what is to happen._

**_I suppose it is my fault, but acting that way towards disrespect is in my nature._ **

_I know. Me as well as Harry, Misa, Hermione, and Ron are doing everything in our power to save you._

**_Thank you, but do not waste your time on such frivolous acts. I have accepted my death. You and you friends should as well._ **

_With all due respect Buckbeak, we will keep trying. We will do everything in our power and hope that's enough._

**_You must hope for the best, but expect the worst._ **

_I have a feeling our plan will work. I must leave now it is almost curfew. Until next time._

**_Goodbye._**   
  
  
  
  
  


I walked back up to the hut and told Hagrid, "I'm done." attempting to hold back any tears.   
  
  


As I walked back to the castle I couldn't help thinking, if I can save Buckbeak and Uncle Sirius, I will have saved not one but two lives.

Let's hope this works the way I want it to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Trying To Save An Innocent Man

**WE GOT A NOTE FROM HAGRID** saying he had some news for us about Buckbeak. _If he's getting killing I'm murdering Lucius._ We walked out to the hut where Hagrid was literally jumping for joy. Harry, Ron, Misa, Mione, and I were confused until we realized what it meant.

"Buckbeak's free!" Mione and Misa screamed. Harry and Ron had big grins on their faces. "Yeh, apparently Lucius Malfoy came in convinced 'em to let Buckbeak go!" The whole group turned to me, and I shrugged. "I said I was gonna take care of it."

They all ran up and hugged me. "I never doubted you for a second." Ron told me. I gave him a bit of side eye until he corrected himself. "Okay, maybe I did, but you came through."

"Yeah." The whole group agreed. When Ron hugged me again, something something moving in his pocket. "Ron, your pocket is um.. alive?" He looked at me confused until he had an 'ah ha' moment and said, "That's just Scabbers trying to get out."

Scabbers. Peter. Now is my chance.

"Hey can I hold him for a second?" Reluctantly, Ron reached for Scabbers when the damn rat jumped out of his hands and escaped.   
  
  


Bloody hell.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘  
  


Ron started to run after him, and I followed suit. Soon, the whole group was following Ron and the blasted rat. That led us to a spot near the Whomping Willow where I saw none other than Crookshanks and Uncle Sirius in animagus form trying to chase down Peter.

Ron ran right into the scene, trying to pick up 'Scabbers'.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —" Then there was a loud thud, and Ron was on the ground holding that fucking rat. "Let's go Ron." Harry urged until they heard something running towards them.   
  
  


Everything happened so fast. There was yelling, falling, blood, and Uncle Sirius was dragging Ron though a gap in the roots, hearing a loud crack coming from him. _That ought to be his leg or something._

"Guys- we've gotta go help him." Hermione gasped, seeing a bit of blood on her. "Mione, it's okay." I reassured her. "Let's just go get Ron."   
  
  


Harry and Misa nodded, but that's when the Whomping Willow's branches started swinging around. Just our luck.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him. We haven't got the time —"Hermione screamed. "Guys — we're never going to get through without help —" Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles. "If that dog can get in, we can," Misa panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but none of us couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.   
  
  


"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "please ..." Crookshanks darted forward. The cat slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. "Crookshanks!" I whispered uncertainly. Now grasping my god brother's arm a bit too hard. "How did he know — ?" Mione asked in a hushed voice.  
  
  


"Let's not worry about that for now and go please." I quickly replied as we all walked towards the small tunnel ate the base of the tree. "He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together, I think. Come on, and keep your wands out."

We all crawled into the tunnel headfirst, following Crookshanks. After a few minutes, we ended up in a dimly lit room that was all boarded up. Ron nowhere in sight.

"Lumos."

"I think we're inside the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said shakily. After walking around, we saw that only one door was open. Slowly, we all crept towards it. "Whatever did all of this wasn't a ghost." Misa whispered, referring to the torn out chunks of the walls. _Definitely not a ghost._ Harry kicked open the door find Ron on the floor next to Crookshanks. We all ran to him.

"Ron — are you okay?" 

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"

"What —" Harry was confused, but I knew exactly what was going to come out of Ron's mouth.

"He's the dog ... he's an Animagus. ..."

Suddenly, the dog came out the shadows turning into a human. My uncle. His hair was matted and he looked even wore than he did before. He looked over and smiled at me, and I gave a little smile back.

All my friends looked me like I was the enemy.

"You! You're working with him!" Harry screamed. Misa was in tears. Hermione couldn't even look at me. Ron, well he looked like he wanted to punch me.

"You don't understand! He's innocent and I can prove it!" They looked shocked.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS! YOUR GODMOTHER!" Harry shouted so loud you could her the pain in his voice. I started shaking, as did the Shrieking Shack for a moment until I calmed down.

I walked over towards Uncle Sirius. "It was Peter Pettigrew!" I yelled back. The whole group was taken aback for a second.

Harry raised his wand at me, until I heard a familiar voice shout, "Expelliarmus." I looked behind me to see Remus standing in the doorway staring at Sirius. The room grew silent as tears started to stream down both of their faces. "Sirius. Is that really you?" He asked. Then Sirius walked to to and, to the rest of the room's surprise, kissed him. "I missed you Moony. So much."   
  
  


"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah who would've thought Professor Lupin was in love with Sirius Black. I did not see that coming." Ron added, completely forgetting the gravity of the situation at hand. 

"I kept your secret for you! That you were a werewolf!" The whole group gasped.

_You know, that makes so much sense. Especially with why they became animagi._

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP! THE RAT IS PETER PETTIGREW! SCABBERS IS A HUMAN IN ANIMAGUS FORM! HE BETRAYED THE POTTERS! DETAILS LATER! LET'S FOCUS ON THAT!" I shouted, done with all of this nonsense.

Uncle Sirius fake gasped and brought a hand to his heart. "I had a whole monologue prepared."

I rolled my eyes, "Monologues are how you waste time. Now chop chop before Remus turns into a wolf."

"Yeah.. I'd rather not turn into a wolf while you lot are here." Remus remarked.

The whole room nodded, not wanting to see a werewolf in full form. "Ron, the rat." Remus said as Ron cautiously handed him over, and put him on the floor.

Remus and Uncle Sirius looked at each other as blue light shot out of their wands. The rat turned into a shabby looking man with large teeth and a missing finger.

"Remus, Sirius! My old friends!" He shrieked. He was going to say something else, but I pointed my wand at him and shouted, "Petrificus totalus! Incarcerous!"

Everyone looked at me with blank stares. "I said it earlier. We're on a limited time frame with the full moon, we can hear his reasoning when he's locked up in a cage."

They nodded as everyone but Remus left the shrieking shack, using wingardium leviosa to transport the traitor easily.

Then suddenly, in the middle of the forest, it felt so cold. I looked up to see a dark shadowy figure. "Dementors!" I shouted before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uncle Sirius!" I yelled as I shot up in my bed in the hospital wing. I kept yelling, "He's innocent! Where is he!" I was panicking until Madam Pomfrey came over and calmed me down, "You saved him." With that I fell back asleep.   
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


When I woke up for the second time I was surrounded by people. As my vision began to get clearer, I realized it was Harry, Misa, Ron, Mione, and Uncle Sirius.

"She's up!" my uncle shouted, causing Madam Pomfrey to rush over with a potion that I quickly gulped down.

"So, anyone wanna fill me in or are you just going to keep staring?" I asked them.

"Well, as you know, there were dementors, and I drove them away with my patronus! Ha I got a full one before you! It's a stag by the way. Sirius said my father's was the same!" Harry was way too excited about that.

"Well, I can create earthquakes you can't." I smirked at him.

He scrunched up his face, definitely a bit irritated.

"Oh, and the rat," my uncle said with distaste, "he's being sent to Azkaban, awaiting trial... which is more than they ever gave me." He rolled his eyes.

_I still don't understand how they sent my uncle to that wretched place without a trial._

"How are you feeling?" Mione asked, putting her hand on mine.

"A little woozy to tell you the truth. Probably a side effect of whatever potion Madam Pomfrey just gave me."

Misa looked at me then back up at the group, "We should let her rest." she whispered. They all nodded.

"I'm woozy not deaf, but yeah. I should sleep this off."

In minutes I was engulfed in a nice deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly how I think POA should have gone. I think there were a lot of inconsistencies that didn't make sense like not petrifying Peter and Remus forgetting it's the full moon. It doesn't make sense so I decided not to do that. Also all the monologues aren't needed in a life and death sort of situation. It wasn't exactly life and death but you get the vibe. It was urgent. No need for the monologues. In my head, Sirius is definitely one for the dramatics, but with Cam there, she's one that would get right to the point and basically avoid all this drama. That's just kind of who she is.


	29. The Day Of Many Feelings

**"SNIVELLUS!"** I heard Uncle Sirius shout in the Great Hall. "What the hell could this be about?" I murmured to Misa.

"Snivellus you outed my boyfriend's lycanthropy and now he's lost his job!" There were gasps all thought the hall, which was growing silent quickly. _The rat gets locked up, and in not even 24 hours he's starting trouble._

Snappy walked out from behind the High Table where all the teachers at to where my uncle was standing. "It was an accident." He smirked, but Uncle Sirius was not here for it. He punched Snappy in from of the whole Great Hall earning cheers from all of the house tables but Slytherin.

I didn't think Snappy would try and fight back, but he did. He wasn't successful in his attempt though because Uncle Sirius threw him to the floor and punched him repeatedly.   
  


"That was for being a homophobic git ever since Remus and I came out!"

"That was for being a fucking blood purist even though you loved Lily!"

"That was for terrorizing a young child because he looks like his father!"

"And that was for joining the people who murdered my friends! James! Lily! Marlene! Gideon! Fabian! Mary! Dorcas! Countless people dead because of the man you followed!  
  
  


It was brutal. After a few grueling minutes of Sirius air his and Snape's dirty laundry, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, her eyes focused straight on the fight between the professor and falsely accused murderer. In an instant, she used over and used magic to pull them apart.

When Snappy got up, you could see the blood running down the side of his face along with a fresh black eye. He was grasping at his stomach, wincing in pain.

_Well, he deserved it._

"Severus, I expected better from you. Go see Poppy to get all fixed up. As for you Sirius, just because you are newly acquitted doesn't mean you can go use muggle dueling on someone!"

My uncle looked up at her and smiled, "I missed you too Minnie!" and ran out of the hall laughing all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I was sitting at my house table, playing with my food when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Cam, can we go somewhere and talk?" I turned around. "Of course Luke."

Misa mouthed, 'Is everything good?', to which I shrugged before leaving the Great Hall with Luke by my side.

We were in the hallway when I finally broke my silence by asking, "What's the about?" He cleared his throat before saying, "We gotta stop, whatever this is." Even though I was already gonna do this, I was still a little in shock. "Why?"

He sighed. "You might not notice it, but the way you look at Alexia, well, you don't look at me that way." I was frozen. I didn't know what to say. "I- I'm so sorry Luke..."

"No need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong anyways. I'm not upset." He looked anxious for me to respond. "I don't regret anything Luke... I just...."

"You like girls more?" I looked down at my shoes for a moment until I nodded.

"I still wanna be friends. You are my favorite study partner. Just don't tell Hermione." I laughed a little, and so did he.

Luke smiled at me. "Why of course! Who else would quiz me on Transfiguration?"

We continued to talk and ended it all on good terms. After all, we never were really together. I still had my friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since the dementors were now gone following the exonerating of my lovely Uncle, almost all of Hogwarts took to the courtyards to enjoy the outdoors without worrying that their soul could be sucked out of them.

Misa and Harry took advantage of this and went on a date, ron was off somewhere with the twins, leaving me and Hermione to sit by a tree near the Black Lake.

I sooted a little closer to her. "What a year, huh?"

"Yeah what a year.."

It was silent for a minute.

"Cam, don't wait for me," she said, looking me in the eyes, "I'm not ready to be out, but that shouldn't stop you. I won't stop you."

"Hermione, I.."

She stopped me. "We both know I'm not ready, and you shouldn't have to wait for me."

I slowly nodded, knowing deep down what she said was true.

"And here comes a great reason why you shouldn't wait."

_What._

"Hey Cam and Hermione." I heard Alexia say from behind me. Mione waved while I just stared and said, "Hi."   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was later in the day, and Alexia and I were sitting by the edge of the Black Lake, inches from the water, watching the sky as it turned from a light blue to an array of beautiful pinks, purples, and oranges. Out of nowhere I felt Alexia move closer and grab my hand. "Hey. Can I say something?"

I gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "I..." she paused and looked like she was recollecting her thoughts. "I really want to hang out with you more this summer." Oh. "Definitely! I don't think I could go this summer without you." Her cheeks turned crimson as we went back to watching the sun set after a year of it always being ruined by flying angels of death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Hermione's POV)   
  
  


Seeing Cam walk off with Alexia earlier was hard, but as the muggle saying goes, "If you love someone, let them go... if it's meant to be, they'll come back." I hope she does. I can't imagine my life without Cam. I love her. The only problem is I'm not ready. She was right, I can't expect her to be in a secret relationship with me. I know she cares for me too. One day I hope we will be together, out in the open. One day, I hope she comes back to me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Unknown POV)

_11:30pm_   
  
  
  


I sat in the chair, trying my best to keep it together.

"Do you understand what this means?" they asked me.

I nodded wiping the tears from my face.

**_"I am going to die."_ **


	30. The Summer With Her

June 26th, 1994

Tonks Residence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **"SHE'S HERE!"** Auntie yelled from downstairs. 

She's here. Alexia is here. At my house. 

I took a second to calm my nerves before carefully, but quickly speed walking across the stairs.

Then I saw her. Her golden hair was braided perfectly and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She looked gorgeous. Unable to compose myself any longer, I ran up and hugged her tight. "Alexia I've missed you!" I said as squeezed her even tighter.

"I've missed you so much too Cam!"

We let go, then I grabbed her hand and ran all the way up to my room, laughing the whole way. Right before I closed the door Auntie shouted, "Keep the door cracked!" and I swear I could hear a little giggle after that as well.

"So this- is this the room that the Room of Requirement made that one day?"

I nodded right before plopping onto my bed.

Alexia walked over to my walls. "Did you paint these?" she asked, referring to the psychedelic butterflies, sunset, and night sky painting that took up one of my walls.

"Yeah, with the help of Dora and Octavia- especially for the butterflies. Those were hard to do." I laughed a bit, remembering how messy we all got that day. "You're so talented. Why have I never seen you paint or even draw?"

"Well, I'm rubbish at sketching and there isn't much room to paint in my dormitory."

"Well," she started tracing the outline of some butterflies, "I think you should paint more often. You're amazing at it."

"Maybe."

She sighed, and walked over to the bed, plopping down right next to me, our heads turned towards each other. "You're really pretty." she whispered. I couldn't help but smile, "So are you."

She moved closer to me, so close that our noses could almost touch. "I like you." she whispered again, so close that I could feel her breath before she quickly pecked me on the lips.   
  
  


I immediately sat up out of shock.   
  
  


"Sorry." she spat out. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. You definitely did not want that. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." 

"I'm not upset. I just kind of had a plan for first kissed and that wasn't it." I bit my lip nervously, starting to blush.

She still looked upset until she started to process what I had said. "Wait you planned a first kiss for us?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes. At a picnic somewhere beautiful, right as we were watching the sunset."

"I'm sorry I messed it up." She started to frown. "Hey, Lex, it's no problem. We'll just have to do that another time."

Her little frown turned into a grin. "Did you just call me Lex?"

"Yup. I like it."

She grabbed my hands. " So do you wanna ask me out on that date or..."

I looked straight into her mesmerizing eyes. "Alexia Russell, will you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?" She pulled me in for another kiss. This time it was a bit longer and deeper. The feeling of her lips on mine felt perfect. Like it was meant to be.

Then, there was a crack, which made both of us pull apart, and as I expected, it was Dora and Octavia. "Were we interrupting something?" Dora asked us as our faces turned bright red from embarrassment. "You know what Dora, I think we did. We should go." Octavia told my lovely cousin, but not before winking at us and apparating back out of my room.   
  
  


We broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry about them." Lex was still cracking up, 'Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


July 22nd, 1994

Greenwich Park, London

Sunset   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


We arrived just as the parks were closing, knowing that we could probably get away using my magic if need be, plus Dora promised she would be back in two hours to apparate us home. We laid out a little blanket and opened up the basket with all of the food for our sunset picnic.

"What do you think?" I asked Alexia nervously. She kissed me on the cheek and I'm taken a back a bit. We've been a thing for a month, but I'm still not used to the way she makes me feel.

"It's perfect."

As the sun began to set I pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, but breathtaking. I lost myself in the moment. The only thing that brought me back was the feeling of heat by my hands. I pulled away from Lex. "What the..?"

I looked to my hands, and they were on fire, as was the blanket we were sitting on. "ALEXIA! GET AWAY!" I screamed as I ran in the opposite direction from her.

"Calm down Cam." she whispered in a soothing voice. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me, you just need to calm down. Take some deep breaths. Just like what you do when everything starts to shake." I did as she said, taking deep breaths in and out, until all the flames suddenly disappeared.

I fell to the ground crying. Alexia rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhhh. It's okay sweetie. It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. We're safe." She kissed my forehead, pulling me in tighter. I tried to stop them, but the tears kept rushing down my face. "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be the perfect date."

She shushed me again as I laid in her arms. "Don't worry about things you can't control, okay? I loved our date." She used her sleeve to wipe some of the tears from my eyes. "You know, my girlfriend is the strongest person I know."

I looked up at her, smiling just a bit, "Girlfriend?" She nodded. "If you want to be." I kissed her with so much passion and hunger that we fell to the ground, which made us both laugh.

We were so lost in our own world that we didn't hear Dora apparate in. "Uh... what happened here?" she asked, pointing to the burnt blanket.   
  
  


"Oh, I need to talk to Auntie and Uncle Sirius."  
  
  



	31. The Black Heir at Grimmauld

**"REMUS! UNCLE SIRIUS!"** I ran into the the house that just appeared, giving them both a big hug. "How's my favorite couple doing?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Uncle Sirius lightly punched me arm. " No. No answers to whatever you're implying, but we're good. Amazing. How are you and your little girlfriend?" he teased.

"Girlfriend?" Remus asked turning towards us. "Oh the girl you almost set on fire?" he laughed.

My hand quickly became engulfed in fire. "I'll set you on fire!"

Remus stepped back until I finally snapped out of it. "I'm so sorry Remus. It's the new power that comes with the anger."

He nodded and brought me in for a hug. "No worries young one. You didn't choose this."

I scrunched my face up and looked at both of them. "What exactly is this?"

They looked at each other, considering if they were going to tell me what they knew.

Uncle Sirius grabbed my hand and walked me to the large dining room. "Sit. We have some explaining to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Remus slid over some tea. "Chai with milk, just as you asked." I looked at him questionably. "There's nothing bad in it. You can check my mind if you so please."

I considered it, but I ultimately decided to trust Remus. I sat on one side of the table, while him and Uncle Sirius sat right across from me.

"Where to start?" My Uncle said. I rolled my eyes. "At the beginning my dear Uncle." He sighed.

"Your mother was is a very complex person. Eventually she chose the right side, but it took her a bit longer to figure it out. As you know, The reason the Potters... were.... killed, uh was because there was a prophecy and Voldemort came after them."

I nodded. "Yeah Auntie told me that. What does that have to do with me?"

His and Remus' eyes were welling up with tears as my Uncle started to talk, "That's the same reason your parents... my sister was killed."

At this point I was crying too. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. "I have a prophecy?"

They chuckled just a bit, still looked a bit hollow, "Do you think you have these powers by accident? They were predetermined before you were even born."

"What's my prophecy?" I asked at a whisper.

Uncle Sirius took a deep breath then recited, "A girl born as the year starts, she shall be presented with powers never seen before- may she hear the voices of thoughts left unheard, may the world tremble before her, may the burning fire within her be realized... and that's all I know."

I grew angry very quickly, causing the house to shake violently. Plates were falling and paintings were screaming, especially a loud wailing woman. "What do you mean that's all you know?"

Neither of them answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW?" I repeated, this time yelling louder, fire starting to spew out of our hands.

"That's all we heard from Dumbledore. Please calm down Cam. Use you're skills that we've taught you." Remus told me calmly.

I nodded. Taking deep breaths in and out until the shaking stopped and flames extinguished.

I fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"When's Harry getting here?" I asked, walking down the steps in my pajamas. I had decided to stay at Grimmuald for a bit to bond with my uncle and Auntie was all for it, though Dora was a bit upset. I stayed in my mother's old room. It was pretty empty as I assume most of her stuff of value was in the vault. However, I did find a dainty gold necklace necklace of the Lyra constellation that I have started wearing 24/7 and a small key that I had found earlier today, taped behind a mirror.

Remus looked at the calendar, "Uh, tomorrow I believe." I smiled, "Fantastic, now I am going to go exploring and find what this key belongs to." I said, holding up the key I found in my mom's room. Remus shrugged, opening up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

He definitely was not awake.

I spent hours looking through my mom's room for something, when I thought, _what about Uncle Regulus?_ They were close from what I've heard. I crept towards his room and slowly opened the door. His room was darker, but still he still had the room of a teenager. I almost forgot how young he was when he died. I looked on his dresser for anywhere with a keyhole, but sadly I found nothing but and old, tacky necklace with an 'S' on it.

Nonetheless, I kept looking. I was rummaging through his nightstand when I realized the drawer had a false bottom with a keyhole.

This must be it.

I put the key in the hole, and turned it. This allowed me to pull up the false bottom, and I found letters. Letters my uncle apparently wanted hidden.

I pulled them out of the bottom. I debated not reading them because I was invading his privacy, but he's already dead so what's the harm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reggie,

Last night in the common room Remus brought down this muggle contraption from our dorm. If I remember correctly it is called a record player... none of that matters though all you need to know is that it plays music! McKinnon who also owns one of these "record players" brought a record down. I forget what it was called... I think it was called Smed Leppelin or something like that who knows what those muggles' names were. But it was amazing Reggie!! I've never heard music that good before. It beats any song by the Weird Sisters!! The song was called "Thank You" and I hate to be bloody cheesy but it reminds me of us. I know you can't have any muggle stuff in your home cause of dear ol' Walburga but I was thinking maybe you could sneak into muggle London and go to a "record store" or whatever they are called... I must ask Remus about it. You have got to listen to this song Reggie! Maybe one time I can sneak you into Gryffindor tower and we can listen to it. We would have to be extra careful though. Till then.

Forever Yours,

James  
  
  
  
  
  


James? James Potter? The James Potter? It has to be. It mentions Remus and Marlene McKinnon and Gryffindor tower.

It can't be though. James loved Lily.

 _Wait... James was bisexual, and in the closet. Apparently._ I read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reggie,

I'm glad to hear you were able to go to muggle London and listen to the song and I'm so happy you enjoyed it and that it reminds you of us. Still think you are pulling my bloody leg on the band name though... "Led Zeppelin" what the bloody hell is a "Led bloody Zeppelin"?! I also was able to go down to muggle London and I bought you some books. I know you always had an interest in muggle books. Hopefully they found you well but knowing this owl they probably didn't... mum and dad need to get a new on already. Anyways I got you "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by this muggle called Oscar Wilde and I also got you this book called "Dune" by another muggle called Frank Herbert. Don't know much about the books other than them being written by some muggle blokes. I just thought the covers looked cool. I hope you enjoy them. Hopeful Walburga doesn't find them. Hope you summer is going well and isn't as dreadfully boring as mine so far. Love you and missing you as always!

Forever Yours,

James  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reggie,

I missed you at the astronomy tower last night. You do realize most people if made prefect would use it to sneak out and wouldn't take it too seriously. I know you just became prefect and this means alot to you but I haven't seen you all summer. PLEASE meet me at the astronomy tower tonight! I need to hold your hands, I need to be next to you... I need to hear your voice. The letters over the summer did nothing.

Forever Yours,

James  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wow. Go Uncle Reggie I guess. Like would've never thought the Death Eater golden boy would be in love with the face of the 'good side', but it's not impossible.  
  
  


Oh Merlin. I need to tell Uncle Sirius.  
  
  


"UNCLE SIRIUS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! UNCLE SIRIUS PLEASE!" I screamed out, as if I was in pain so that I could get his attention. I heard his rush out of his room to find my sitting on my Uncle Regulus' bed with papers in my had.

He panted, slightly out of breath, "Why were you screaming?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"I have something you're gonna wanna read. I don't know how it will make you feel though." I held out the letters.

"Don't know how it'll make me feel?" he mumbled. "I get up out of bed and rush all the way to my traitor brother's room and..." he trailed off.

My uncle looked back up at me, eyes wide open. "Where did you find this?"

"I found a key hidden in mom's room. It didn't go with anything in there so I decided to check Uncle Regulus' room. I was losing hope until I found the false bottom in his nightstand." I held it up to show him. "He was hiding letters. Letters James Potter wrote to him."

Uncle Sirius stood up and paced around the room. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, well until he looked at the ceiling and shouted, "I knew it James! I knew you were a raging bisexual! I knew it! I knew it! I knew my gaydar was right!" He ran to the doorway. "Remus get up here!" Within a minute, Remus was also reading some of the letters James sent Uncle Reg. "Well I'll be damned. We were right Padfoot." Sirius smiled, "Right we were Moony!"

I looked at both of them with a questioning look on my face.

"So you both thought James Potter was bi?"

They nodded.

"He stared at some guys just a little to much. Never thought he'd go for my younger brother to tell you the truth, but nonetheless I now have proof of James being bisexual. Harry is next. I have a feeling." Uncle Sirius rambled on and on about their similarities and how he got 'bisexual vibes' from Harry, but I wasn't gonna ask why after his long tangent on how he knew James was bi.  
  
  


"Well, this has been fun! I'm gonna go owl my girlfriend about the exciting day I had!" I shouted while walking out of the room, but Remus and my Uncle were to busy reminiscing about the past to notice.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jegulus letters were written by my wonderful friend Sydni


	32. Are You Sirius

**"SO WE CAN BRING OUR GIRLFRIENDS?"** Harry asked, mouth gaping open. Uncle Sirius and Remus nodded. We turned to each other, the same excited look in our eyes, and ran up to write to our girlfriends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My Darling Alexia,   
Would you like to accompany me to the Quidditch World Cup next week? Please let me know asap. 

P.S.

We're going with my Uncle Sirius and Remus (Professor Lupin) as well as Harry and Misa (if she says yes)

Miss you tons,   
Cam ♥︎  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was 5 am when we were waiting for Misa and Lex to arrive for the Quidditch World Cup. The first person to come through the floor was a blonde haired beauty. "Lex!" She ran to me and I quickly kissed her. Thankfully, Uncle Sirius was in the drawing room, doing whatever he was doing, and Remus just gave a little smile.

About five minutes later Misa came out from the fireplace, doing the same as Alexia, but kissing Harry way longer.

"Hey Harry!" I playfully yelled. "Stop hogging my cousin." They stopped as Misa ran over to hug me.

Lex looked confused. "Misa is your cousin? Are you serious?"   
  
  


_Oh no._   
  
  


I heard a loud thud and running footsteps, "She's not Sirius. I'm am!" My uncle said, putting his hand out for Misa and Lex to shake. "Sirius Black. Disappointment of the House of Black. Ex mass murderer. Azkaban escapee."

I cut him off. "Uncle Sirius," I laughed, "You can't be an ex mass murderer is you never mass murdered anyone. You are an ex accused mass murderer, but not mass murderer."

He frowned like a disappointed 5 year old, "You're no fun." Remus walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remus, why did we have to wake up so early?" He shook his head in frustration, "Sirius, you are still in your pajamas. We knew that we'd be waiting on you." Remus was correct. He was in his pajamas, and my Uncle did spend a good amount of time getting ready.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay. Okay. You're right. What time does the portkey leave?"

"9:00 am Sirius. So get going, we don't have all day!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kids, Sirius, time to go!" We all sat of from the couch we had been lounging on, and walk towards an old muggle book. "Okay, everybody, touch the book, and let go when I say so." We all nodded, as the room started to feel like it was swirling around us. "One, two, three, let go!"

So we all did. We floated town to a grassy area where we could see a bunch of redheads. The Weasleys. I was walking up to them when I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up. I turned to see a boy with blond hair.

"Ceddy! How are you?" he let me down. Lex walked up and hugged him. "You two know each other?"

They gave me a look. "Of course my two favorite Hufflepuffs know each other. How silly of my to assume otherwise." I rolled my eyes as we went in for a group hug.

"So, when did this happen?" Ced asked looking back and forth between me and Lex. She laughed. "This summer officially." I nodded and grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers through mine.

"Well I'm happy for you both. I should go find my father but catch up later?"

"Yup." Lex and I said in unison accidentally. We turned to each other and laughed as Ced walked away.

I still wanted to say hi to the Weasleys, but they were long gone by now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After we put the tent up, the muggle way, which Uncle Sirius had some trouble with, we went inside and it looked magnificent. After a while Uncle Sirius and Remus decided to take a walk, and Harry and Misa went to get merchandise, leaving Lex and I alone in the tent.

Suddenly, Lex jumped onto my lap, straddling me, and went in for a deep kiss. I ran my hands through her hair as I pulled her in. "I've missed this." she whispered into my ear. "Same here." I pulled away slightly for a second. "You taste different." She laughed before she planted another kiss on my lips. "Flavored lipgloss." She smirked before starting to kiss my jaw. "Whatever it is," I said in between breaths, "I like it."

I felt her at my neck, lightly sucking, definitely leaving marks when I heard the tent open up.

"Harry? You in here?" I heard a feminine voice ask. Lex was too lost in the moment to notice though, so when none other than Hermione Granger walked in I gasped as she said, "Woah! I am so sorry I interrupted. Go on. Ron and I will leave." Lex practically threw herself off of me. "Oh it's no problem Hermione. Uh... Harry and Misa are on a walk. You can wait here for them, and let Ronald in it's hot outside."

Our faces were red with embarrassment.

Ron finally walked in and decided to make things more awkward. "Nice neck Cam! That boy Luke again huh?" I wanted to slap him. "No. The beautiful blonde girl next to me gave me them. My girlfriend. Jesus Ron do you not read my letters?" I rolled my eyes as Lex laughed from embarrassment.

He didn't answer my questions and instead responded with, "You like blokes and ladies? And you scored Alexia? Good for you!"

"You haven't read any of my letters have you?" I asked again.

He got a little defensive, "I did skim them but they were so long! Hey why are you even at the Quidditch World Cup if you hate Quidditch?"

I shrugged. "There was a ticket and I knew Lex would wanna come. Stop deflecting!" Flames grew from my hands for a second, but I was able to quickly put them out.

Ron looked dumbfounded. "How?"

Hermione groaned, 'Ugh Ronald you would've known if you read her letters!" Lex nodded in agreement.   
  
  


This was gonna be fun.


	33. Quidditch World Cup

**WE WALKED UP AN UNBELIEVABLE AMOUNT OF STAIRS BEFORE** we finally got to our seats, right next to the Weasley. "Ah, Sirius! Good to see you out and about!" Mr. Weasley said turning to my uncle with a wave and a smile. 

I whispered to Lex, "Hey Lex! Alexia! You're really cute today." I blushed. She looked over and kissed me. "You're cuter." I laid my head on her shoulder. We were just talking about next school when I realized my cousin walking up to the seats right below ours.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr. — well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so nevermind. And let's see who else — you know Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black?"

My Uncle looked up at Mr. Weasley scowling, but when his eyes met mine, I glared at him, making sure he knew his place. He looked as if he was about to say something, but quickly glanced at me and knew better. "Well of course I do." he responded to the Minister.

"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." Fudge announced to everyone in our general vicinity. "How — how nice," was the only response Mr. Weasley could muster out.

"You know dear cousin," Draco chimed in, "You could sit here with us." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sitting with my girlfriend Draco. I'll catch up later though." He smirked, thinking " _Good job with her_." I responded, " _I know._ " sending my thoughts into his head as he turned back around.

Lex tapped me on the shoulder. "What were you just doing? It looked like you were talking to him, but without words."

I laughed. " _Like this?_ " I sent into her thoughts. She looked up at me and mouthed, "How?" I gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "Legilimency." She looked amazed. "You don't-" I shushed her. "Think it and I'll hear it, especially if the purpose is for me to hear what you're thinking. Lex nodded. " _You don't look in my head, do you?_ " I shook my head. " _Not unless you want me to._ " I responded. She smiled brightly. " _You're perfect_." she 'told' me. "Not as perfect as you are." I told her verbally before kissing her. This time it lasted a bit longer until Harry interrupted us.

"Sis, get your tongue out of that poor girl's mouth." She shouted over to us while holding onto Misa. "I can assure you she likes it little bro." I smirked while Harry and Misa pretended to throw up. "You act like I haven't walk in on you both in compromising positions before." They both turned red while Uncle Sirius high-fived Harry, which didn't make things much better for Harry's embarrassment. 

I pouted. "No high-five for me Uncle Sirius?" He turned to me and gave me one as well. "I'm so proud of you. Like uncle, like niece. We are the bisexual Gryffindors of the Black family!" He shouted excitedly making Remus laugh. "And what is this I heard about you wanting to take the Black name?" I froze. I looked over are Harry who had a devious smile plastered all over his face. "Harry told you?" I asked. My uncle nodded. "I think I should because technically I'm the Black heir. We will 'die out', and I have a plan for that not to happen, which starts with me taking the name. There are more Kaneshiros out there. The only other Black with the family name is you. I feel like it's kind my job to fix what our ancestors broke and turned into pureblood mania. I'll tell you everything later." He had a look of amazement on his face, as did Lex and Remus. "Very well then. It seems like you've really thought this though." I nodded. "Yup."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Hermione's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  


As we settled in our seats for the World Cup, I noticed Ron staring at me. "Do you need something Ron?" He started to blush. "No- uh I... there's Harry!" It's kind of obvious that he has a little crush, but how do you tell one of your best friends that you don't like guys and are in love with the girl that you urged to date another girl because you weren't ready to be out?

You don't. Not yet anyways. I watched Harry come up and I saw them walking hand in hand. _That should be me._ It's my fault that it's not. I messed up. I should be ready.

Then I saw them kiss and all I wanted to do was scream and cry. The worst part is that you can't have Alexia no matter how much you try. She's kissing the love of my life, yet I cannot bring myself to think badly of her. That's because this is all my fault, and even though I caused this, I can't help but be envious.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard George say from next to me. "Oh.... uh nothing?" I said brushing off the subject. "Because I think you're staring at our dear Cam, feeling a bit jealous." I whipped my head around to his and whisper, "Don't you dare say anything or I'll..." He laughed a bit, "Don't worry young one. Your secret is safe with me. Even from Fred. I'm here if you wanna talk." I was in shock. SO much so that I couldn't think of any words and nodded as George walked away.   
  
  


What in Merlin's name just happened?  
  



	34. The Reappearance of Death Eaters

**THE GAME WAS NOTHING SPECIAL.** Lex seemed to really enjoy it, but I didn't think much of it. The Irish won though. We met with the Weasleus plus Mione afterwards to celebrate the win of the Irish before we parted ways to go to sleep.

Harry, Lex, Misa, and I were all asleep in the same room when Uncle Sirius ran in shouting. "Get up! All of you! People are attacking!" We all shot up, clutching our wands. We ran out our our tent and into Mione and Ron. All of us were running for the woods when Lex tripped and got hurt. "I can protect her. You guys run. NOW!" They froze for a second, but ultimately listened to me.

"Okay Lex, this is gonna hurt." She nodded, preparing herself for the pain. "Brackium Emendo!" I shouted, pointing my wand at her ankle, healing her broken bone. As I helped her stand up, people in metal masks surrounded us. "Oooh, look what pretty girls got left behind a deep voice said maniacally. I looked up and smiled at them. "Looks like you choose the wrong girls." I spit out before whipping my hand out, which now held a ball of fire, throwing it at the person, singeing their black outfit and setting their arm on fire. "Didn't expect that did you?" I shouted, using my non lit hand to grab Lex's and we ran straight towards the forest.

On the way there I saw a girl surrounded by death eaters. With no notice, I set all three of the masked people on fire, hurling fireball after fireball at them until the ran away from the poor defenseless girl. I rand over and helped the girl up. "Thank you." she hugged me. "You saved me." She had an odd sort of English accent. It sounded mixed with something else. "It was no problem. I'd love to introduce us, but can that wait until we get into the forest." She got herself us and ran with us until we hit the forest.   
  
  


We were all out of breath at this point. "I'm Cam and this is Alexia." I said to the new girl. Once she caught her breath she responded. "I'm Evangeline. Wow Beaubaxton should make us do more exercise if we are going be running for our lives." she laughed, quickly followed by, "Sorry, not the time."

I smiled. "It's okay. We definitely needed some humor right now." It was silent for a second, but then we heard the leaves ruffle. I quickly called up my flames until is awake familiar bleach blonde head of hair. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do not scare me like that!" I brought my flames back in and ran up and hugged him. "New power?" he asked.

"Another time Draco. I can't right now." Then, using my legilimency I told him, " _Tell Uncle Lucius your welcome for any of his friends that came back with hard to heal burns._ " He looked at me weirdly. "You know?" he said under his breath. " _Of course I know, and for the love of Merlin please just use your thoughts when talking about sensitive information when people are around._ " He nodded. " _But how do you know?_ " I rolled my eyes at him. " _I can see into your father's mind._ " I responded bluntly.

Evangeline looked at us. "Am I crazy or did you just talk to him without talking." I was shocked for a moment before Lex and I answered, "Yes." at the same time. "Ha! Girlfriend telepathy! And not on purpose!" Lex shouted. Draco glared at shouted. "Not the time huh. Okay. Got it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cam! Cameron is that you?" I hear Remus shout. We had been waiting for what seems like forever for the commotion to calm down, but when the dark mark appeared things got even crazier. The same mark held by the people who killed my parents had returned, but I had no time to really take it all in and what it means. "Remus! Over here!"

He ran over. "Cam, Alexia! So glad you're safe! Let's go meet the others." I turned to Evangeline and Draco. "Draco, help her find her family please?" I asked. He nodded, and she left with him.

As we approached my Uncle ran scooped me up in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! Harry said you and Alexia got separated." A tear fell down my face. "Yeah, she got hurt. I had to use my powers on them." My uncle pulled back, fear in his face, "You used your powers?"

I looked up at his worried face. "Yeah, I had to. They were gonna hurt us otherwise. Oh my god, I barbecued Death Eaters." I started to hyperventilate. "What if I killed them." _What if I killed them? What if I'm a murderer? Oh my god._ Uncle Sirius grabbed me by the shoulders, "You did what you needed to survive. You protected your girlfriend. Be proud."

He then refused to speak further on the topic. I ket pressing, especially after we got home, but nothing. He's probably afraid to talk about the prophecy. What it means.

I spent the rest of the time chilling with Harry, we even went to the Cinema to go see the movie 'The Lion King' which was based off of Hamlet by the wizard who pretended to be a muggle Shakespeare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


But ever since the reappearance of the dark mark, I couldn't help thinking that something big was coming. Something none of us would expect.


	35. The Ride To Hogwarts

**"DORA! OCTAVIA! LET'S GO!"** I shouted from down the stairs. "You can snog after I get on the Hogwarts Express!" That got them to apparate down. "You little bitch!" Dora yelled as she playfully hit my shoulder.

"Language!" Auntie shouted from the kitchen. She walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy Hogwarts this year! It's gonna be a fun one!" I rolled my eyes. Ever since I got home they've been speaking in riddles, trying to get me to figure out what this super secret surprise was gonna be. Octavia nudged my shoulder, "Yeah a lot of fun dates you can go on too with Alexia!" I turned to her, crossing my arms. "Stop it!" She put her hands up in surrender, but whispered to me, "Owl me if you need any secret date spots." I nodded as Dora grabbed my arm and apparated us to the platform.

When we arrived, I immediately felt sick. "I hate that!" I said to both of them as my stomach began to settle. I turned around and hugged them both. "Goodbye you guys! I gotta go find Draco." Dora gave me a look of disgust, "I don't understand how you can be close with that git!" I chuckled. "I don't know either." as I hauled my trunk onto the platform.

I walked to the front, towards the 'Slytherin section' of the train to find my cousin. What I didn't expect was to walk in on him and Theo Nott snogging. "Oh, sorry." I squealed, quickly shutting the compartment door. I started to walk away when Draco opened up the compartment and motioned for me to come back in. Theo didn't look so happy though. "How do you know she'll keep our secret?" he whispered to my cousin, but I was able to hear it. "I'll keep your secret because I am currently dating Alexia Russell, who is a Hufflepuff, and more important to this situation, a girl. I won't spill." Theo let out a sigh of relief before cozying up to Draco.

"Anyways," I laughed, "I just wanted to check on you after the whole Quidditch World Cup thing. And did I... uh.. kill.. you know?" Theo looked thoroughly confused, but Draco put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm fine. I helped the girl find her family, and nobody died." I smiled a bit. I didn't murder anyone. "That's it! You can go back to being a secret couple. See you later Draco!" I said in an elated tone, running off to find my girlfriend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was running through the train when I bumped into someone, causing us both to fall over. "I'm so sorry." I heard the girl say, with an odd English accent. I looked at her, and saw the girl from the Quidditch World Cup. "Evangeline?" I asked. She smiled, wrapping me in a big hug, "Cam! Where's Alexia?" I helped her up. "I was gonna go look for her. Wanna come?" She flipped her hair dramitaclly. "Why of course!"

"So why are you here. Not that I'm disappointed to see you, but I thought you went to Beauxbatons." For a second there was a frown on her face, but it quickly changed to a smile. "Dad got transferred to the Ministry in England, so here I am!" We finally stumbled across the almost full compartment where Harry, Ron, Mione, Misa, Lex, and Nina were sitting. "Cam! Finally you're here!" Lex shouted, her eyes moving over to the person standing next to me. "Evangeline? How are you here?" Evangeline shrugged, "My dad got transferred to the English Ministry." Everyone else looked puzzled. "Oh," I explained, "This is Evangeline, Lex and I saved her life at the Quidditch World Cup. She's now a student here. Now please move over so she can have a seat."

Mione quickly responded, "Where will you sit then?" I walked over to Alexia and sat on her lap. "Here." Everyone introduced themselves to Evangeline and they really seemed to like her. She was as intelligent as Mione with a quick wit and a great sense of humor. She told us all about her adventures at Beauxbatons with her cousin Fleur who was a few years older. "Yeah, she's coming over to Hogwarts for the tournament." Everyone looked clueless as to what that was except Evangeline. "You know the Triwizard Tournament that's happening this year?"My jaw dropped. "That's what my family has been hinting at? What the hell are they doing reinstating that thing?" My friends turned towards me, looking even more confused, "I read a book on in from the library once. It's like super dangerous guys." Misa cut in, "Well I'm sure they made it safer."

Harry scoffed. "Like the Ministry's safe idea to put dementors around the school?" Ron agreed, not saying anything because his face was full of food. "There were dementors here?" Evangeline asked, obviously shocked and disgusted. "Yup. Harry can do a full patronus now. I- well I'm almost there." He started laughing. "You still can't do it?" I slapped him. "I haven't tried at all during the summer."

He held his face. "Did you have to slap him?" Misa asked, cradling Harry. "I hardly even hit him. It was a light slap." She shook her head in frustration. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Love me, your cousin, more than you love your boyfriend?" They both went red faced. I started rambling. "Oh, you haven't said the L word. Nevermind. That means you do love me more. Anyways, if it wasn't obvious, I am dating Alexia. She's my girlfriend. I just wanted to announce it." I kissed her quickly.

Ron was wide eyed. "I totally forgot!" I facepalmed. "You literally walked in on us snogging Ronald how daft can you be." He got defensive. "It's not my fault I have a bed memory."

"Well I think it's awesome that you're so confident within yourselves to be out in the open about it." Evangeline announced over Ron's mumbling.

"Thank you." We said in sync.

Everyone in the compartment laughed.   
  
  


We played games and talked the whole ride until we finally got to Hogwarts. 


	36. The Beginning Of A Tragic Year

**"LET'S GO LOVEBIRDS!"** Misa shouted as she lightly punched my shoulder, and I started to open my eyes. Lex rubbed my shoulders before we stood up together. "I was going to wake her up a bit more nicely Misa." Ron started laughing, "Yeah how?" stuffing his face with some left over sweets from earlier.

"Like this." Lex started kissing my face all over until Harry pulled us apart. "I don't need to see my sister like that." I groaned as we started walking out of the compartment. "Harry, leave them alone." We parted ways with Evangeline who was going on the boats because she needed to get sorted.

"I wonder what spells they use for the carriage." I said out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "You daft idiot the carriage, to make it move itself." Mione scolded as we all squeezed into the carriage.

"This year is gonna be great." Alexia said with a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"One can only hope." Harry responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hiya, Harry! Everyone else!" we all jumped as Colin Creevey popped out of nowhere."Hi, Colin," said Harry with a hint of irritation since the kid practically idolized him. "Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" Harry kept eyeing us, hoping to give him and out.

"Hey Colin," I interrupted, "We gotta get to our seats, but we'll talk you you later okay?" He nodded excitedly as we walked over to Gryffindor table. "This is where I leave you. See you tomorrow." Lex gave me a hug and a long kiss before we finally let go. Sadly, this brought a lot of attention to us. Practically the whole Great Hall was staring. I just shrugged them off as Alexia left for the Hufflepuff table.

We sat down and Mione whispered to me, "How do you not care about the stares." I pressed my lips together, thinking of an answer. "I have no idea." It was the truth. She looked over at the head table. "Hey everyone, where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Maybe they're late?" Misa suggested, earning nods from Harry and Ron. "Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, shaking just a bit out of anxiety.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff." 

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell.

The first years were led up to the Sorting Hat at the front of the room. 

For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song.

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan   
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin   
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished."That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else. "Silly Harry," Misa said, ruffling his hair and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "It sings a different song every year."   
  
  


"It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one." We all shook our heads in agreement. Professor McGonagall started to unroll a large page of parchment.   
  
  


"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."  
  
  


"First our transfer student from Beauxbaton, Beaufort, Evangleline."

Evangeline walked up to the hat and it was silent. The hat was on her head for four minuted at this point, "Wow, this is taking as long as it took Mione, maybe even longer."

Finally, the hat began to speak, "I know! RAVENCLAW!"

She smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Nina made space for her to sit.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me, including the irritated eyes of McGonagall, "What ever was the purpose of that Ms. Barrett?" I stood up from my seat, "Sorry everyone! I had Evangeline pegged for Slytherin. Ravenclaw was my second choice though!" I started to sit down, but immediately got back up, "And Minnie, it's Miss Black now." The room was full of gasps.

"Settle down everyone," Minnie announced, "And 5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting the sorting, Miss Black." I shot her a thumbs up, and sat back down. The whole Gryffindor table was quietly laughing, and I could see Lex and Ced laughing as well over at the Hufflepuff table.

The sorting went on as I droned off thinking about that damn prophecy and what I was gonna do about it. Was I going to ask Dumbledore? Would I tell everyone? What is the last part? Will I ever know? What is going on with me?

"I have only two words to say to you," I heard a deep voice say, and I looked up to see Dumbledore. "Tuck in. "

I whispered to Mione, "Did I zone out during the entire sorting?"

"YUP!" Misa screamed into my ear. "Now it's food time!"

Hermione gave me a look, and I shot a thought into her head, "Tell you later." She smiled as we watched Ron stuff his face.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick from right behind me. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak. Misa smacked him. "Do not talk with your mouth full."

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously close to falling off. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast — well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council — the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance — but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put hisfoot down."

Ron and Harry nodded, very intrigued with the story. "Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," Ron asked Nick inquisitively. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified thehouse-elves out of their wits —"

Suddenly, Hermione's goblet full of pumpkin juice has been knocked over out of her pure shock for some reason. "There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred." _What the hell? Hogwarts is run by slaves. Not a surprise considering when Hogwarts was founded but I thought we evolved from that._

"I've never seen one!" Hermione yelled so loud that I jumped a bit. "Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning ... see to the fires and so on. ... I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Mione was astounded after hearing this news. I looked at Misa in confusion as to why Hermione was suddenly so passionate about house elves, and she mouthed, "Quidditch World Cup. Will explain later."   
  
  


"But they get paid?" she asked angrily. "They get holidays, don't they? And — and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?" Nearly Headless Nick laughed so hard that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off. "Sick leave and pensions? House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!" Hermione pushed away her food.  
"That's so stupid," I added in, pushing my food away as well, " How do you know they do don't want them. Do they have personal autonomy? No. They're slaves. It's disgusting."   
"Not you too Cam!" shouted Ron. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!" Harry and Misa shook their heads, agreeing with the red headed annoyance.   
  
  


"Slave Labor." Hermione said to them. "That's what made this." I put my arm around her telling them, "We will be leaving to figure out a way to fix this SLAVERY issue. Geez, why don't you all care more. They are literal slaves."

"They like it." was Ron's only response. I rolled my eyes, "Fuck you man. They like slavery? NOBODY LIKES BEING A SLAVE YOU ASSHOLE!" I realize my hands started to catch fire. "Look what you made me do Ron! Fucking idiot."   
  
  


With that I ran out of the Great Hall to calm down, Hermione following after me. "Wanna do something about this?" I asked her, to which she said, "Let's get to work."


	37. S.P.E.W

**"SPEW?" I READ OUT.** Mione sighed, "No. it's S.P.E.W. okay? Society For the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." We had been up for hours at this point and my patience was running thin. We were sitting on the floor, parchment and quills surrounding us. "Don't you think we should come up with a different acronym Mione?" I asked her, searching for our 'mission statement' that Mione had apparently written out already. Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you not like it?" I was too tired to fight. "No, it's perfect."

"That's what I thought." she mumbled. My eyes felt heavy, but I worked on. "So what are we going to say our goal is?" Mione shot up. "To free all elves of course!" I nodded. "So what about before that? We can't just start off with the liberation of all house elves."

"Why not Cameron?" Snark radiated from that comment. "Because Mione, the world doesn't work like that. You need to start small and work your way up. How about we start with just the elves at Hogwarts getting more rights?" She looked at me confused. "Why not complete freedom?" I rubbed my temples, realizing I really had to spell it out for 'the brightest with of our age' at four o'clock in the morning. "Mione, change is done in steps. Getting them more rights is step number one. Plus they house elves are going to need time to adjust to their new situation anyways. They are brainwashed, and won't like it at first because they were told since birth their purpose was to serve. We need to help them undo the brainwashing in little steps. We can't just rip them from what they know with no adjustment period. It won't work."

She nodded. "I mean, I guess that could work." My eyes started to feel heavy. "Mione, we need to get to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." I dropped my quill onto the floor and climbed straight into bed, falling asleep in minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up to someone shaking me violently. "Get off before I burn you to a crisp you bloody wanker!" The person backed away, and as I opened my eyes, I saw it was Hermione. "Don't you dare wake me up like that ever again. Are you daft? You know I could've hurt you!" I shouted as I slowly got out of bed. "I'm sorry Cam," she apologized, "wait did you say you were gonna burn me?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p on the end. "New power. Accidentally almost set Alexia on fire during a date." I dropped my head. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about it." She laughed it off. "It's fine. I'm not mad remember. Things didn't work out between us and that's okay."

The room grew silent as we both turned around to get changed into our uniforms. "So...." I started to say, " Did you finish writing everything up or did you pass out like I did?"

"I stayed up and finished. I only got an hour of sleep but it was worth it." I pulled down my shirt and turned around. "Mione!" I scolded her. "You know, sleep is important! How are you going to stay awake today?" She yawned. "I'll be... perfectly fine."

"Accio Invigoration Draught!" I shouted as I attempted to summon it wandlessly. In an instant, it came out of my trunk and shot right into my hand. "Here you go. Drink up."

She looked at me like I had two heads. "You just woke up and did wandless magic? And why do you have an Invigoration Draught in your trunk?"

I brought my hand to my mouth instinctively as I started to laugh. "So to answer question one, I don't know how I did it I was bored, and I've wanted to try learning wandless magic, so I tried. Question two, I may have a bunch of 'in case of emergencies' potions from Octavia. Now, I don't think this is what she planned for them to be used for, but we need you to wake up, so drink."

"Are you sure it's made well?" She questioned. I took a deep breath, "Do you think I would accept them if they were bad?" She nodded. "Good point." and downed the potion. In an instant, she had so much energy. She quickly got all of the S.P.E.W materials together. "Oh and I made a petition that we could give to Dumbledore to get the elves more rights. Not freedom yet, just like you said. Just more rights. Oh, and we're gonna need to make buttons!"

"Buttons?"

"Yes silly!" _Oh god, what have I done giving her that potion?_ "Okay Mione, lets go down to the Great Hall. I'm sure everyone misses us." She raced me down there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's with Hermione?" Harry asked warily as the jittery Hermione and Cam walked into the the Great Hall. "I gave her Invigoration Draught because she was up late. I'll be back. Bye!" I then ran over to Hufflepuff table and put my hands over Lex's eyes. "Guess who."

"Spoiler, it's Cam." Ced yelled from three seats down the table. I removed my hands from her eyes, running over to punch his shoulder. "No fair Cedric." He started laughing as I ran back to my girlfriend. We started talking about S.P.E.W, which she thought was a great idea, but the whole time I get like someone was watching me. I looked around and finally saw a man with a fake eye and a peg leg up at the Head Table that looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place from where. "Wait, Lex, who's that?" I asked, motioning towards man. "Oh that's the Auror Mad Eye Moody.He came in late, like right after the sorting. You were there." _Dora. That's where I know him._ "Yeah I wasn't paying attention. Trapped in my own head thinking. Anyways, I know him." She looked at me, jaw dropped. "How?"

"Thanks to my wonderful Auror cousin that I happen to live with that saved us on our date once." We started laughing. "I wonder what his class will be like." she said.   
  
  


"Definitely nothing like we've had before."  
  
  
  
  



	38. Intro To Unforgivables

**"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"** Ron scolded Hermione and I as the classroom bell rung. I turned to Mione who allowed me to answer for us. "We've been-" "In the library I bet." Misa finished with a laugh.

"C'mon, quick or we won't get decent seats." We ran to the five open seats at the from of the classroom, and took our seats as we pulled out this year's DADA textbook, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. The class was loud and talkative until we heard the loud footsteps at the front of the room.

"You can put those away." he groaned, walking to the middle of the class. "those books. You won't be needing them." _What a waste._  
  
  


The odd man took roll call, his one eye fixed steadily on the list and his magical eyes searching for the student in question. It was odd and unsettling. Something about the man didn't feel right, but I chalked it up to the fact that he was a really odd sort of person.   
  
  


"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks,grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"   
  
  


"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. _Really Ronald?_ Moody's magical eye started to spin until it landed on Ron, causing tension in the room. Our new teacher's face seemed to focus in on Ron, but eventually relaxed. "You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. Ron nodded quickly. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. ... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. ... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He let out an unsettling laugh, then clapped his hands together.   
  
  


"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."  
  
  
  


Lavender jumped in her seat, drawing the attention of most of the classroom, but I was thinking about the fact that we were going to be exposed to dark curses. Surely Dumbledore alerted him to the people with sensitivities to these curses, right?

"So ... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" _He wouldn't._ Moody pointed at Ron to answer. "Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one.... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?" "Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot oftrouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."   
  
  


Then something I didn't expect to happen happened. Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck. He's gonna show them._   
  
  
  
  
  


Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though it was on a trapeze. I started to feel sick. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter went away in an instant.   
  
  


"Total control. I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats ..." _You better fucking not._ "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse,"Moody explained, talking about Voldemort's first rise to power. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
  
  


Moody finally put the poor spider back in the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand shot up, and surprisingly so did Neville's. "Yes?" Moody said, walking towards Neville's seat. "There's one — the Cruciatus Curse." Neville replied in a soft, weak voice. Moody seemed to really focus in on Neville. "Your name's Longbottom?" Neville nodded with a nervous gulp as Moody went back over to to jar. _No._

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider was now exponentially larger and Neville started to squirm in his seat as I heard a weak voice say, "Help." inside my head.I knew it was the spider but I couldn't save it. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"  
  
  
  


No sound came from the spider, but I could hear its internal thoughts begging for help and screaming. I looked around the classroom and I could see Neville's hand clenched upon the desk, with his eyes wide. He was frozen in fear.   
  
  


"Stop it! The spider! All I can hear is its pain, and it's obviously bothering Neville so stop it!" He stopped at once and turned towards me. "Hear it?" I looked up at him with my death glare, "I am sure you were made aware of my situation." I made the grounds shake. "I think we should stop here, how about you?' He looked me up and down, "Why?"   
  
  
  
  
  


I stood up fuming. Mione and Misa tried to pull me down, but I didn't let them. "I am not about to see the spell that Antony Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. used to murder my parents sir, and I am sure Harry would not like to see the spell that ended his parents life as well." He flinched at the mention of those names. "Strike a nerve, did I?" I was so angry, I didn't notice my hands were on fire until I almost caught my robes on fire. After that happened I started laughing in his face. "You may be an experienced auror, but I have uncontrollable powers. So class is over." I turned around to the rest of the class, "LEAVE!" As expected most of them ran out fairly quickly. "Goodbye sir, and I would suggest you don't cross me." I expected a reprimand for that, but he gave me a devilish smile.

"See you next class... Miss. Black."


	39. Don't Kill Ron

**"I DON'T GET WHY YOU'RE SO MAD."** said Ron as we burst out of Moody's classroom. "You don't get why? Oh maybe it was because I could hear the terrified screams of that poor spider in my head because Moody was torturing it with an unforgivable you daft bitch!"

" I mean," Misa joined in, "It was really informative." I flipped her off. "Yeah, and it also triggered the trauma of multiple students. How amazing. Come on Misa. Didn't you see Neville? Didn't you see me and Harry?" She looked down. "I didn't think of it like that."

"Well no one ever thinks! Anyways I'm going to go see my Hufflepuff girlfriend because at least she has a brain in her head unlike you Gryffindors!"   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let me in!" I screamed as I banged on the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, tears falling from my eyes. "Please!" I'd been banging on the entrance on the entrance for minutes to no avail. "Hey!" I heard a voice scream from behind me, but I decided to ignore it. "Wait, Cam?" I turned around, wiping my face with my sleeve. My vision was still blurry, but I started to recognize the voice. "Ced?" He wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Cam. I got you. What's going on?" 

"Moody," it was like I couldn't breathe. "He, did the unforgivables and tried to cast, he tried to cast the spell that killed me parents. I couldn't let him. I couldn't." I sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh Cam, it's okay. You're safe. I'm not leaving you." He stood up and put out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me out, tapping the barrels surrounding the entrance that suddenly opened.

We walked in, and while I garnered some stares, Cedric had his arm around me protectively, shielding me from them. We walked up the boys stairs to his room which was thankfully empty, and we sat down.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even imagine my parents going that way and to see it in class, I'm so sorry." He gave me another hug. "It's not you fault Ced so don't say sorry. Also.." He let go. "Also what?"

"I may have threatened him." I said as I laid down on top of his bed. "Threatened him how?" Cedric asked with an inquisitive tone. "Uh... I think I threatened to set him on fire? Or maybe I just threatened to hurt him? I don't really remember the details were hazy."

"Really Cam?" My eyes started to get heavy. "You know you can't go around doing that. I know what he did wasn't okay...."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

(Alexia's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  


As I walked into the common room I kept getting stares and people were looking at me and whispering. I stepped up in the coffee table in the center of the room. "Hey, what's going on and why are you all staring at me?"

Susan walked up. "Your girlfriend went a little crazy and is up with Diggory right now." I jumped off the table and ran up to Cedric's room. I knocked on the door, and he didn't reply. "Cedric! It's Alexia! My girlfriend is in here and I kinda wanna know what happened!"

There was silence again until he opened the door. "Shhh. She fell asleep." I walked in quietly to see her asleep in Cedric's bed. "What happened? People said she went crazy?"

He shook his head side to side. "No, more like broke down. She had class with Moody and he showed the unforgivables and she.."

"She obviously got set off!" I whispered harshly. _What kind of idiot would do that?_ "I can't believe the nerve of the man."

"Well," Cedric went on, "She apparently also threatened to set him on fire or something? She said the details were fuzzy."

I started to laugh. "I would've loved to see that."

"She threatened a teacher!"

Well of course she did. She's definitely a Gryffindor if you've ever seen one. She lost so much and came out a resilient lion. I still can't wrap my head around how painful that must've been. If Moody was practicing the unforgivables, he must have had something he was practicing on, meaning she could probably hear the poor thing. No wonder she got upset. Hearing the screams of anything being tortured would drive you mad.

"She was triggered Cedric! Plus with her Legilimancy she probably heard whatever he was torturing!" I said harshly.

He sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

"She is, as always." I heard from behind me as Cam sat up and kissed my cheek.

"I thought you were asleep." I said, giving her a quick kiss.

She laughed. "You woke me up when you tried to get into the room." That sneaky girl. "So you were listening in on us?" Cedric asked all accusatory.

"I wasn't completely awake until just now Ced. Don't worry." She rolled her eyes and put her head on my lap.

"You know you two are sickeningly sweet right?" We both nodded. "Hey guys, how much trouble do you think I'll get in for attacking Ron Weasley?" Cam asked out of the blue.

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at her. "Why do you want to?" I knew I was gonna regret asking that question, but I was genuinely curious as to what was causing my girlfriend's newfound murderous tendencies towards her friend.

"Well, he basically made it seem like I was overreacting with Moody, which I was not. My parents were most likely tortured with that damn curse before my aunt and her little merry band of death eaters killed them. He was hurting an innocent spider. I know Ronald doesn't exactly love spiders, but I could hear the spider scream out for help as it was being tortured. Anyways, he's a git and I'm gonna attack him." As she said that she got up and walked towards the door, but Cedric stood in the way.

"Move please Cedric." She gave a convincingly sweet smile, but he was not falling for it. "Not unless you promise I will not see you in detention for attacking a student." She smirked, "Well you won't see me in detention for it..." He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms in front of her. "You know what I mean." She stated to tap her foot and looked around the room, pondering what he said. "Fine." Cam groaned. "I promise I won't attack Ronald Weasley physically." Cedric looked to me "That's the best you're gonna get." I told him, and she nodded in agreement. "Okay then. See you later Cam." He gave her a quick hug. She was halfway out the door when she said, "Well are you walk me to my common room or what?"

She grabbed my arm and we were on our way.


	40. The Brave Ravenclaw

**IT WAS FRIDAY THE 30TH,** which meant it was time for the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, something I somehow didn't know was going on. Apparently, it was announced according to Hermione and literally everyone else in the school, however, I could not for the life of me remember when.

"Hey, didn't you have a cat last year?" Ronald asked me out of nowhere. I was still mad at him, but we were on speaking terms after I threatened to set his bed on fire.

"I still do. Lulu loves her home." I laughed, knowing exactly that the place she was staying was perfectly fun and safe for her. "What home?" I turned to see Hermione walk up behind me, looking quite confused. "She's not in our room."

I smirked. "Well of course not." Ron and Hermione gave me blank stares. "She's in a place that's hidden. That's all you need to know." Of course, Lulu was staying in the Room of Requirement, but it's not like I would tell them that.

Ron groaned, stomping his feet like a child. "You have a secret hideout and you're not gonna tell us! You're so mean!" I laughed in his face. "You're gonna have to try better than that sweetie if you wanna figure it out."

I walked away before he could respond, heading towards the courtyard I saw Lex in earlier, hoping she was still there. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood, excited for the people from the new schools to arrive, except for a certain Ravenclaw who was crying in a lone corridor. "Evangeline?" my voice echoed in the empty hallway. I crouched down and sat next to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't want Beauxbatons to come here." she said in a whisper, sniffling and wiping her tears. I turned towards her. "Why?" I thought she enjoyed the place from the way she had taken about it before. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked me, looking up in fear. I nodded, "I promise."

She took a deep breath. "I didn't always look like this." I looked at her in confusion. "Did you get plastic surgery? That's fine, we all have our insecurities." Evangeline cut me off. "No. I mean yes, but I didn't alway look like a girl. I am one, I always have been, but I was born....I was born in the wrong body." I was momentarily confused until it finally clicked. Evangeline was trans. "And that's totally okay. You are girl, and always have been. Did you know the stairs on the girls side are spelled so that only girls can get up?" She shook her head no. "I assume you have no problem getting up the stairs to your dorm, correct?" This time she nodded yes, wiping away some stray tears with a faint smile. "See, even the magic in the castle knows who you truly are. Thank you for feeling comfortable to tell me."

"I'm just afraid my old 'friends' from Beauxbatons will slip up or say something." She was shaking, so I lightly grabbed her hands. "If they do, I will back you up the whole time. Nobody will get in our way with that _if_ it even happens." She nodded, giving me a long hug. "Thank you. Not many people reacted well to my transition before and I was afraid you'd act the same, and I'd have to obliviate you." I scoffed sarcastically. "I'm hurt you would ever consider doing that to me, however, that was a very Slytherin move. I knew you should've been in Slytherin!" I chuckled as I got back on track. "Anyways, you didn't lost friends if they weren't there for you. You lost bitches who didn't deserve your time." She pondered that thought, and I could see it on her face that she was seriously considering my words. "I guess you're right." I smiled, putting my hands on my hips triumphantly, like a superhero. "I know I am." With that she fell to floor cracking up. "Ever the confident Gryffindor." she said, still laughing.

We sat and compared coming out stories until it was time to go out for the schools to arrive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Heads of each house were ordering us all into lines. "Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait. "Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front ... no pushing. ..."

"It's nearly six." Misa said, looking around for some sign of the students arriving. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I doubt it." "How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky. "I don't think so ... not from that far away. ..." I said the them. We kept scanning the grounds of the school until we heard Dumbledore call out from behind us. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Many people screamed out in excitement, including Misa. "There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. There was something large approaching that I couldn't quite make out. "It's a dragon!" I heard a little first year yell out. "Don't be stupid ... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey. To be fair to Dennis, he was kind of close. It ended up being a powder blue carriage that was the size of a large house soaring towards us. It was being pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses. It was truly a sight to see. As it started to open, I could see a woman that was as large as Hagrid.

As she stepped into the light, I could see her dark eyes that contrasted against the pale blue outfit she was in. Dumbledore walked up ands kissed her hand. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore. "My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her hands carelessly behind her.   
  
  


It was then I saw a bunch people, all in blue walking up in lines, looking angelic. The way they moved flowed with each other, looking seamless. I looked over to the Ravenclaws to see how Evangeline was doing. She looked fearful, and was shaking so much I think she might need a calming draught.

"How are you?" I mouthed to her.

The response was only two words.

"They're here."   
  
  


So, who do I have to set on fire? 


	41. The Goblet of Fire

**I MAY HAVE BEEN FANTASIZING ABOUT** ways to harm Evangeline's bullies while the Durmstrang people came, so I didn't notice that they had even arrived on a rather large ship until Ron screamed, "Krum!" He was pointing excitedly at a student at the front of the Durmstrang lot. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!" The name sounded familiar, and if I was going off of the reactions of literally everyone around me he was important. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player!"

"OH!" I shouted, bringing my friends attention to me for a second. "Sorry, I just realized where I know him from. That Quidditch World Cup, he played right?" Ron looked at me, eyes wide in shock, "How could you not recognize him on sight?"

Misa slapped the back of his head, " Maybe she doesn't love Quidditch like you do. People have other interests Ron." He rolled his eyes, looking at Misa and I like we were crazy, "Like what?" I gave a devilish smile. "Pyrokinesis." Everyone but Ron backed up. "What's that?" Hermione and Misa started to laugh as Harry stared me down, projecting his thoughts and telling me not to harm Ron. I nodded at him and he visibly calm down just a tad. Then, I lit my hand on fire, catching the attention of the students around me, as well as the attention of Durmstrang's headmaster. "This is pyrokinesis Ron." He started to back up, hands in front of him signaling his surrender. I bowed dramatically for everyone who was watching. I expected things to go on, but people stayed starting. "Nothing to see, let's go on."   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As we walked in, I could see the Beauxbatons students sit down at the Ravenclaw table which worried me, especially when I saw a beautiful blonde girl head Evangeline's way, but she greeted the girl with a smile. I shot a thought over to her. _"Is everything okay?"_ She looked right towards name and thought back, _"She's my friend. It's all good."_ I nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table whereRon was yelling at Hermione and Misa to make space, presumably for that Viktor guy.

"Too late." Ron said bitterly, throwing his hands up in frustration. I looked over to see Viktor sitting with my smiling cousin who started to engage in conversation with the Durmstrang boy. "Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly, earring a glare from me. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though ... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time. ... Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry ... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed." I rubbed my temples due to the irritation this redheaded boy was causing me right now. "Ron, I'm positive they already panned their sleeping arrangements, and even if they didn't, I do not think an international Quidditch star would want to bunk with a bunk of fort years as opposed to, I don't know, his friends." Ron huffed as he sat back in his seat.

Then Dumbledore stood up, causing the great hall to fall into complete silence. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests, I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

I could hear one of the Beauxbatons girls audibly scoff and others laughed quietly. "Hey," I shouted out, "you get nothing from being disrespectful and rude to our school. Nobody is making you stay here!"   
  
  


Dumbledore coughed, bringing the attention back to himself, and went on like nothing happened, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" The plates filled with food, like always, and everyone started to dig in. 

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding. "Bouillabaisse," said Misa. Ron looked at her confused. "Bless you?" Misa and Hermione giggled. "It's French, " Hermione told him, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice." Ron looked at her, back down at the bouillabaisse, and back at her, "I'll take you word for it."   
  
  


We ate on, chatting about our upcoming DADA class, when the french girl I had seen with Evangeline had come up to our table. She was truly stunning with silvery white hair and blue eyes that were just as blue as Alexia's. To be honest, Alexia could've been her sister if her pain had yellow undertones and more silver. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Ron looked starstruck while Harry said, "Yeah have it."

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" "Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent." he said using it towards her. "Hey, I didn't catch your name." I told the girl. "I am Fleur Delacour 'an you are Cameron Black. Evangeline az talked much about you. I 'ezpect we will be great friends." She said as she picked up the bouillabaisse and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone in my general vicinity was looking at me in awe. "She's a veela and you are already friends with her?" Ron basically shouted. "Of course she isn't Ron. I don't see anyone else gaping like an idiot." He shook his head, staring at Fleur, "That's not a normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts." Harry nudged Misa who was right next to him, "They make them okay a Hogwarts." kissing her right on the nose.   
  
  


"I'm gonna have to agree with Ron." I said, shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. "She's definitely part veela." Hermione turned towards me with furrowed brows, "You agree with Ron?" I shook my head and so did Misa. "But Ron," I continued, "that does not mean you get to gape at her like she's an object."

"Look who just arrived." I looked up to the head table where I saw Ludo Bagman, a man the twins apparently made a bet with, and Mr. Crouch, who's elf was caught with Harry's wand. "What are they doing here?" Harry said surprised. "They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they" said Misa with half confidence. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up at the the front podium, again causing the whole Great hall to go silent. "The moment has come," he said, as many excited teenagers looked at him. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —" I turned to Harry as we said in unison, "The what?" before turning our attention back to Dumbledore. "— just to clarify the procedure that we will befollowing this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" which was met with polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." which was met with much louder, more genuine applause.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Everyone was very attentive at this point. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr.Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways ... their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction— and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."   
  
  


"As you know, three champions, compete in the tournament. One form each participating school. "They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The championswill be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." I stared at the cup, which was now ablaze with blue flames. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet, Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." That was met with roars of disapproval, especially from the Weasley twins.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

_Woah, that's really intense._

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table as Fred and George planned ways to get around the age line, looking for the one Fleur Delacour, who was conveniently sitting next to Evangeline and Nina. _Huh, didn't't know they were friends_. "Hey Evangeline and Nina. Fleur, can I talk to you for a second?" She whispered something to Evangeline in french then followed me. " 'Ello miss Cameron. What do you need?" I chuckled. "Just call me Cam, and I was wondering which of your Beauxbaton classmates bulled Evangeline." She thought for a second, then smiled, " 'Ah, zat would be Collette, Maurice, and Laura. Zey are always in a group together." She then kissed my cheeks and walked away.   
  
  


Well, Collette, Maurice, and Laura, get ready to meet Cameron Black. 


	42. Dealing With Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning- misgendering, transphobia

**I WALKED OVER TO THE RAVENCLAW TABLE** where the Beauxbatons students were seated early the next morning in my best robes and some light makeup. Most of them looked me up and down, rolling their eyes at me, then continuing the conversation. "Hey! Who's Collette, Maurice, and Laura?" I asked them, but they pretended they couldn't hear me. "Hello, I asked a question." They still ignored me, laughing while definitely speaking about me in French, so I had to go to plan B. I projected my thoughts into their heads which was very difficult, but I was able to do it long enough for them to get the message, "I don't know if you got the memo, but I have extra abilities, including talking into your minds," they looked at me wearing a look of pure shock and amazement on their faces, "and since I'm in your mind, I know your brain will process this so that you can understand, so I will not ask again, which one of you is Collette, Maurice, and Laura?"

Immediately, they pointed to a group of three sitting together, all looking very pissed off. The girl in the middle was the first to speak up, "Why should we talk to ze likes of you?" I lit my hand on fire. "I think you will find I can be very persuasive." I paused for a second to let their fear set in. "Follow me?" I asked, but my tone said that it wasn't a question. They looked at each other, then stood up and followed me out of the great hall.

"So you bullied Evangeline. That's not gonna happen here. Do you understand me?" They looked at me smugly. The middle girl walked up to me. "You mean ze boy pretending to be a girl, non? Eric?" I gasped. I didn't think they would say that, especially after my display of power. I cleared my thought, lighting both my hands on fire, "I will only say this once more. No deadnaming Evangeline, no bullying her of any sort, and no outing her to the student body or I will give you burns that will disfigure your pretty little faces. Got it?" they nodded in fear, the one boy out of the three starting to cry. "Say you understand me!" I shouted at them. "We understand." they replied clearly and quickly as they ran back to the Ravenclaw table, while I walked off triumphantly towards the seventh floor of Hogwarts to meet Lex and Nina.   
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  


I walked into the Room of Requirement to see not two, but three people. There was Nina and Lex, like normal, but there was also a girl who looked oddly familiar who's hair was a light pink mixed with a blonde. It wasn't until she started talking that I realized it was Evangeline. "Hey everyone." I said as I sat down into Lex's lap. There was a chorus of heys and hellos from around the room.

Nina got up to get a drink when she asked, "What was this morning about?" Lex raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "I threatened some people to keep quiet." They looked intrigued as I looked up at Evangeline hoping she would understand who I was talking about.

"Quiet about what?" Lex asked me, playing with a strand of my hair as she did so. "It's not my secret to tell." I nodded ever so slightly at Evangeline who then shot me a small smile.

"Ahh I see." Nina said with a laugh. "Get it? Because I'm a seer." She started cracking up as the rest of us gave her a weird look. "Oh we get it," I told her, "but it's not funny." Then we all started laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I walked into the hall, side by side with Evangeline, Nina, and Lex as we walked over to our seats at our respective house tables. "It should've worked!" I hear Fred shout as I sat down next to Hermione and Harry. "What are they talking about?" I asked Hermione in a low whisper. "Fred and George tried to use an aging potion to get past the Age Line Dumbledore drew." She rolled her eyes in irritation. " they should have listened to me when I said it wouldn't work because when they did attempt they turned into old men with beards." My jaw dropped. "Exactly. How idiotic." I started to laugh. "No, my jaw dropped because I didn't get to see it in person."

"Where were you anyways?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Secret hideout with the girls." Apparently, two redheaded twins overheard this conversation because they butt in and asked, "Where is the secret hideout? I bet you we know it." in unison with some freaky twin telepathy going on.

" I bet you that you don't. It's not on the map." They looked at me with wide eyes and large grins on their face. "We must," Fred started, "find it immediately!" George finished. "No you won't."

Ron jumped in, "Yeah, I've been searching for it with Harry and Misa for weeks and we still haven't found it." I whipped my head around to glare at him. "And you will stop searching now." 

Ron put on the toughest act I've ever seen him in and said, "What are you gonna do about it?" I know he hoped to intimidate me, and I thought about playing along for a second, but I couldn't help my natural reaction to laugh my ass off. "Or else I am going to find Colin Creevey and ask for the most embarrassing picture he has of you, then team up with my favorite pair of redhead twins and maybe spread the picture around the whole school."

He brought his hand to his chest and gasped. "They would never. They're my brothers."

"Oh we would." The twins replied with mischievous looks on their faces.

Then Dumbledore walked into the room and I knew everything was about to become way more complicated. 


	43. The Champions

**"WELL THE GOBLET IS ALMOST READY TO MAKE ITS DECISION."** Dumbledore announced to the room of teenagers waiting in agony to see who would be the Triwizard champion for their school. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," Dumbledore motioned to the door the was behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

"My money is on Diggory." Misa whispered to me. "Cedric?" I didn't know he was entering, but it seems like a thing he would do with his whole 'knight in shining armor' vibe going on. "Yeah, you didn't know?" I lightly punched her in the shoulder. "I was busy in a secret hideout, remember?" She nodded, then shushed me as the flames in the goblet started to turn red and rise. After a few seconds, a piece of parchment flew out gf the cup and into Dumbledore's hand.   
  
  


"The champion for Durmstrang," he paused, building up the suspense, "is Viktor Krum." The erupted into applause. "No surprises there!" Ron yelled out. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and walked to the door after receiving a congratulations from Karkaroff. Minutes after another piece of parchment flew out. "The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore shouted, "is Fleur Delacour!" I stood up, cheering for my new friend, though not all of Beauxbatons were as excited for Fleur as I was. "Oh look," Hermione said mockingly, "they're all disappointed." Everyone around us laughed as we waited in anticipation for the Hogwarts champion.

The cup erupted into flames once again, and the room was silent. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper and cleared his throat, "The Hogwarts champion," he announced, "is Cedric Diggory!" Every single Hufflepuff erupted into cheering. I stood up and shouted, "Go Cedric! I'm so proud of you!" to which he looked over and smiled at me. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking because the goblet had lit on fire. Everyone was filled with confusion as Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter." I looked over at him and his face was white, frozen in fear. The room was silent. "I didn't put my name in." Harry said shakily. "You know I didn't." I nodded. "We will figure this out together Harry okay." He gulped, but nodded his head. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" I grabbed Harry's hand and walked him up as we heard whispers like, "He's a cheat!" and "He's underage!" Once we got to the door, I told Harry that I'd wait for him, and then sat down right in front of the chamber door, not caring that multiple people were telling me to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  


"So how'd you do it?"

"He didn't do it Cedric." I said as the door to the chamber suddenly open and revealing a very distraught Harry and a very excited Cedric.

"If you says so." Ced replied with a laugh, which seemed to upset Harry even more. " I looked inside his head Cedric. He didn't do it. Unless you somehow think Harry became proficient at altering his own memories, which I don't think he can because no offense Harry, but you're not _that_ good at magic."

Finally, Harry broke from his dreary demeanor and chuckled. "Not offended at all." Cedric's face quickly turned to shock. " so if you didn't do it, who did?"

"Well Ceddy, that's the golden question now isn't it?" I smiled at him while simultaneously grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into a much needed hug on his part. "Well, we will be on our way, but congrats Cedric you really deserve it. Just don't die on me please."

He looked me in the eyes, "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  
  


We walked back into the common room where practically the whole house was waiting there for us including an upset looking Ron sulking in the corner. Everyone's eyes brightened when they saw Harry and the room immediately erupted into chatter directed at Harry.

"So how'd you do it?"

"Everyone wants to know."

"At least its a Gryffindor."

"You're underage, what's you secret?"   
  
  


Harry looked flustered with his hands shaking and his eyes darting back and forth between the Gryffindors that were asking him all these questions, so I decided to take the initiative and help him out, like a good sister would.

I jumped on a table in the middle of the common room, but due to the commotion people still weren't paying attention. "Hey! Shut up and listen!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the loud room that was becoming silent. "Harry didn't put his name in, and if i hear any of you acting like he did or saying he did, well, you know what I'll do, so I suggest you believe me. I don't stick up for liars, so trust me when I say Harry didn't do it."

"But," Seamus started to say.

"But nothing Finnegan. He didn't do it. Sorry he isn't the magical genius you think he is. He's just above average. It's the sad truth. No charms genius here." I told them with a tinge of irritation stuck in my voice. The whole group dissented into murmurs as I hopped off the table to stand with Harry. Ron walked over to us, as did Misa and Hermione. "We believe you." The girls said at almost the exact same time. "Well I'm still not sure." Ron huffed.   
  
  
  


"Well you better get sure because the whole entire school is about to be against yur best friend and he's gonna need you there to support him."


	44. Surprise Date

**I WOKE UP AFTER A LONG NIGHT OF CONVINCING** people that Harry did not in fact put his name into the Goblet of Fire to a floral scent overtaking my senses. I turned towards my nightstand to see a bouquet of red, pink, and yellow flowers laying right on top of it with a note tied to the stems by a thin piece of string. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing an illusion and approached the flowers cautiously since I wouldn't put it past the twins to pull a prank on me to 'try and cheer me up' after my long night. I grabbed my wand first in case I had any explosions to put out, but as I picked up the flowers, they seemed safe. I carefully pulled open the string to release the note.  
  
  


My Darling Cameron,

I am inviting you to spend your evening with me for a special date. The details are a surprise, but meet me outside of Gryffindor Tower at 5:00pm sharp.   
  
  


Love,

Alexia   
  
  


I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as the excitement buzzed throughout my body. Tonight was gonna be one to remember.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛ ⚯͛  
  
  
  
  
  


After potions with Professor Snappy, I walked to the Slytherin common room in hopes of finding Draco or Luke. The dungeons were rather cold today, so I was glad I was wearing my house sweater when I arrived. I walked up to the stone wall that was the entrance and recited the password, "Basilisk." that I got from Draco earlier this week. _Poor choice of a password._ I walked in, and by now no heads turned at the sight of me in their common room besides a few first years who weren't used to my presence. I walked towards the stairs when somebody jumped on my back.

"Not so fast Black!" I heard the person say. "What?" I responded, completely confused. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your favorite Slytherin to party with." They jumped off my back and walked in front of me.

"Pansy!" She smiled and gave me a hug. "In the flesh my dear." I rolled my eyes at her while she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, and into her room. I looked around and it was nothing like mine. While mine had a rounded side due to us Gryffindors living in a tower, her room was more rectangle shaped, It also looked classier than mine despite the fact that it was in a literal dungeon. "Like the room?" she asked me. "It's different, but yeah I kinda like it." She went over to a vanity she had in her room and sat down. "Wow thanks for the overwhelmingly kind compliment. Anyways girl, got any plans for tonight because I am dying for a sleepover so that we can catch up." I sighed, flopping onto her bed that was substantially more comfortable than mine for some reason. "Sorry Pansy, got a hot date with my girlfriend tonight." She whipped her body around and jumped onto the bed. "Not looking like that you're not." I gave her a quick glare of irritation, but I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"Please Pansy... do we have to?" I asked as a last ditch effort, hoping that the slim chance she'll say no will occur. "Yes, of course. You are in dire need of a makeover, and your style doesn't fit your personality." I sat up on the bed, looking down at my clothing. _Was it that bad?_ "Are you sure my wardrobe needs overhauling?" She nodded vigorously. "Yes, and we need to start as soon as possible, so right now if we're gonna have you ready for your date on time. Good thing I have some pieces I am willing to part with from my badass clothing collection."

I laughed until I realized she was dead serious. "We also gotta do something with your makeup." I looked up at Pansy. "What's wrong with my makeup?" She brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples. "Oh honey, you are really clueless when it comes to fashion. There is nothing wrong with your makeup, but I bet you would feel more confident with it a bit different." I scoffed at her, "I am plenty confident." She cackled at me. "I would like to politely disagree. Your confidence comes from your friends, either supporting them or standing up for them or just being there for them in general. Your confidence needs to come from you and not others."

I sat with that for a second, realizing it was true. My confidence only came with the support of others. "Okay, I'm in."   
  
  


Pansy got straight to work, pulling apart her closet looking for the exact pieces of clothing she wanted for me. She laid out multiple outfits for me to try on, and after a solid thirty minutes of trying on every single one, we finally decided on a black crop top with a black and white plaid shirt on top which we left unbuttoned, paired with black skinny jeans, and these combat boots we used magic to resize to fit me. She then sat me down at her vanity to do my makeup. She taught me how to do basic looks that would 'go with my vibe'. I think the magical makeup really helped me out, like making sure the wing is perfect every time or that the foundation applies flawlessly as opposed to muggle makeup where everything is dependent on muggle science and skill, not magic which undoubtedly makes things much easier.

Once I had been fixed up to her liking I was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. "I think you clean up pretty well Black." I laid down on top of her bed, feeling a sense of relief. "I better hope so. We've been at this for two hours, and my date is in," I checked the time, "thirty minutes." Pansy laid down on the bed next to me, "You're gonna have to tell me all about it afterwards." We chatted a bit before I finally left Pansy and the dungeons to go meet up with Lex.

I saw her waiting there, glancing at the painting that was the entrance to my common room, probably waiting for me to come out of the common room.

I moved her long golden hair, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey!" she yelled until she turned around and saw me.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Lex said to me, and I couldn't help but think the same thing as I looked at her with her hair done in wavy curls paired with a beautiful light pink dress that fit her perfectly. "Wow yourself Lex. You look breathtaking." Her cheeks turned crimson as she grabbed my hands, "And you look like... well you. Your new look was made for you. Who do I have to thank for this?"I pushed a piece of her hair back. "Pansy Parkinson." The mood changed slightly as Lex looked at me, quite confused. "We became friends at a party at the Malfoy's. She decided to give me a makeover today."

"Well I like it a lot." She said kissing me lightly. "Now let's head up to the surprise destination." We walked hand in hand, just talking about our classes today. "You can't keep calling him Professor Snappy!" She laughed as we reached the seventh floor. "I can and I will. I don't call him it to his face. It's not my fault if he ever overhears me." Once we reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Lex walked back and forth in front of it until a door appeared. "Ladies first." she said. "We're both ladies Lex!" I told her as I entered the room. It was different than the room we were usually in. This one had a dinner table in the middle, complete with everything a fancy dinner would need besides the food. The rest of the room was decked out with white flower garlands decorating the walls, a black couch that was the perfect size for two with a telly situated in front of it, and red lighting. Lex led me to the dinner table where she pulled out my seat for me. "Why thank you kind lady." She then sat across from me, blowing me a kiss.

"Now two not so little birdies told me you had a secret love for sushi." I looked at her in shock. "You didn't." She grinned with pride. "Oh I did. Get you wand and tap your plate twice." I did as she said, then suddenly all of my favorite sushi arrived on my plate. "How?" I asked her. "With a little help from Tonks, Octavia, and the house elves, and before you ask, I paid the house elves for this. They reluctantly took it, but I said it would make me happy for them to have it, so baby steps." She chuckled. "You did all that for me?"

"Of course I did."It seemed like she cut herself off at the end. I thought she was gonna say those three words, but not being sure if I felt that way myself, I was sort of glad she didn't. We had a wonderful dinner. I had to help Lex with her chopsticks, but eventually she did get the hang of it. 

After we ate she led me over to the couch where she put in a muggle movie called Hocus Pocus. "Is this about ridiculous witch stereotypes?" I asked her as a smile broke through her face. "Yes... but it's so good I promise." I snuggled up to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll trust you." Lex had a triumphant look to her. "As you should." The movie was essentially about these three witches who wanted youth and needed a virgin sacrifice or something but they were evil so these muggles saved the town from them and there was a cat too who was transfigured and wasn't changed back. It was a bit confusing but nonetheless actually enjoyable.

After the movie Lex cuddled me until she whispered in my ear, "Curfew is soon. We have to get going." I groaned and held her tighter. "Do we have to?" She nodded with a frown on her face., so we got up together and she walked me back to Gryffindor tower. "Goodnight love. See you tomorrow?" I responded with a kiss. "Of course."

"Banana fritters." I said to the Fat Lady who let me in. I ran up to my bed and reminisced about the whole night.

The perfect date. 


	45. Burned

**I WOKE UP FEELING LIKE THERE WAS A BURNING FIRE** inside of me, literally. It felt like my insides were being set on fire one by one. It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. I was screaming so much that I woke up Hermione that came rushing over. "What's wrong? Can you speak?"

"Fire. Insides. So much pain. Help me please." was all I could get out as I was writhing in pain. My body wash thrashing back and forth, and according to Hermione I was hot to the touch. The pain overwhelmed my senses. All I could feel was a burning sensation that consumed my whole body.

Through the pain I heard Hermione scream, "Get Professor McGonagall and Madame Pompfrey now! It's an emergency! Everyone now!" I screamed out in pain again, straining my throat. After what felt like an eternity of the worst pain one could ever feel, Madame Pomfrey ran up the stairs with McGonagall. Minnie looked at me, and thankfully had a knowing look on her face which I appreciated in between the bouts of excruciating pain. "Ms. Black, have you been extremely angry or aggressive lately?" I couldn't say the word so I nodded up and down, signifying yes as I cried out in agony.

"Poppy, she needs a calming draught." Madame Pomfrey looked confused, but nonetheless touted Minnie's judgement and pulled out a calling draught. She tilted my head back saying, "I'm just going to pour this down your throat, okay.? Try your best not to scream I'm doing this." I gave a slight shake of my head before she poured the cooling potion down my throat. The relief was almost instantaneous. It was like the potion was a surge of cold ocean water extinguishing the flames within me.

I tried to sit up, but I was still in some pain. "Shh, darling stay down. You need to regain your strength." Minnie told me as Madame Pompfrey nodded in agreement. "What was that?" I asked them, my voice low due to the pain from all the screaming. Madame Pompfrey looked to Mnnie who walked over to the head of the bed to talk to me directly. "As you well know, your powers are connected to your emotions."

"Yes." I squeaked out, feeling the cooling sensation taking over more and more as I started to feel calmer and calmer. "Well when your anger and aggression builds up, so does the fire within you. You need to work on controlling you anger or this will happen again."

Madame Pompfrey gave me a healing potion for my throat then left me to rest. I quickly fell back asleep, waking up in a dark room.  
  
  
  
  
  


_My child, it has been a while._

**Long enough for you to tell me who you are?**

_Not yet, but if you think you will be able to figure it out if you pay close enough attention._

**What is up with these powers and why am I in pain now?**

_It's the price of your powers._

**Take them back I don't want them.**

_You must follow your destiny, as do others._

**The prophecy? Tell me it, the whole thing.**

_You will be told the prophecy soon enough._   
  
  


Then I opened my eyes. I was still in bed, but the pain has subsided. Hermione was by my side, looking worried as ever. She was biting her nails and had a grim look on her face. "Hey Cam." she whispered. "There's no need to whisper here Hermione. Why do you look so upset?"

"Well, I'm not upset, technically I'm worried about you." I shot her a small smile as I sat up in my bed. "There is no need to worry about me. I'm fine now."

She shifted how weight from one foot to the other looking nervous. I was worried something had happened, so I asked, "Did something happen?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Your cousin, Mal... I mean Draco was transfigured into a ferret by Professor Moody as a punishment for throwing a hex a Harry an Ronald."

"A FERRET!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed. "No. No. You heard what Professor McGonagall said. You can't keep getting angry without something to take it out on." 

"Then I will take it out on something." I ran out of the room, sprinting as fast as I could so that Hermione could not keep up with me. I left the common room to go down to the DADA class.

"Where is Professor Moody?" I shouted at everyone. "Where is he?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You looking for me I assume?" I whipped around to see the devious looking face of my professor. I grabbed his wrist, and unleashed the fire within me. "This is for transfiguring my cousin into a fucking ferret you asshole!" He started yelling for help. He was screaming out in pain. Letting out all of the fire felt so relieving. Like it was a volcano that finally exploded.

He finally grabbed his wand and shot a, "Reducto!" at me, sending me flying. I hit the side of the wall and I started crying, not because I was in pain, but because I realize what I had done. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry oh shit." Everyone had crowded around me at this point, watching me breakdown.

Suddenly the crowd dispersed, and up walked none other than Professor Dumbledore.   
  


"Would you mind joining me in my office?"


	46. Her Prophecy

**I WALKED UP A SET OF SPIRAL STAIRS,** following Dumbledore into his office, head down, knowing what was to come. It was a no brainer really. I attacked a teacher, probably permanently harming him, I deserve to be kicked out. "With all due respect sir, there's no need for this conversation. I will just pack my things." I said, shame filling my vocal cords. He cleared his throat, "There will be no need for that. You are not being expelled."

My brows furrow in confusion. "I'm not?" The headmaster walked behind his desk and sat down. "What you did was because you are still learning to control your powers. Professor Moody will be healed, not to worry. How are you?" I looked at him like he was a madman. No way did I just intentionally harm a professor and Dumbledore is just calm and collected. "What's going on?"

"I believe I asked you how you are Miss Black." I started to laugh, but not because anything was funny. I was laughing out of fear. "You are going to tell me that after I deliberately harmed a teacher here, I'm going to get of scot free? What is going on?"

"I'm so glad you asked Miss. Black. Your powers are growing stronger." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, haven't noticed. Not like I woke up with my insides literally on fire." He chuckled a bit, confusing me even more than I already was. "Yes. How silly of me. Well, do you know why you have these powers?"

I nodded, remembering the partial prophecy Uncle Sirius and Remus had told me prior to school starting. "Part of it. Uncle Sirius didn't have the full prophecy."

"Ah, but I do. Come here Cameron." He motioned for me to walk over to a bird bath looking item. I got up slowly and walked towards it. "Nothing to be afraid of. This is a pensieve, and it will allow me to show you a memory. Is that okay?" I pondered it for a second, but ultimately agreed to use the pensieve with him.

He grabbed a tiny jar that looks like it was filled with a wispy gold substance and poured it into the pensieve. We put our heads near the mist it created and were sucked into a memory.  
  
  


"Albus, oh Albus thank you for granting me this opportunity." past Dumbledore smiled at the younger Trelawney. "We are lucky to have you as our new divinations teacher." We were in the headmasters' office, just as we were before, except it was a bit older-looking. The current Dumbledore walked up next to me and said, "What you are about to hear is something only I and your parents have ever heard." I gulped, nervous as to what I was about to see. "So Sybill, is there any questions you may..." Dumbledore started to say before he was interrupted by a deep booming voice that I had heard once before, coming from none other than Trelawney who's head was tilted back and eyes glassed over.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"A girl born as the year starts, she shall be presented with powers never seen before- may she hear the voices of thoughts left unheard, may the world tremble before her, may the burning fire within her be realized, and may her love heal those before her. She will be guided in a way others may not see. She shall love one of light, one of darkness, and one of loss. When she sides with the true darkness, she will be consumed. When she sides with the true light, she will be free. Whatever she chooses shall be."_   
  


That's it. That's my prophecy. The prophecy I've been waiting to hear, and yet I am left with more questions than answers. Then suddenly, I was pulled out of that memory and returned back to the headmasters office where Dumbledore motioned for me to sit down. I followed him over to the desk. I felt uneasy and my whole body was shaking.

"Miss. Black, there is nothing to fear." He said in a calming voice, which didn't do much for me. "With all due respect sir, I just got confirmation that some thing I heard in my head while I was passed out is a part of my prophecy which means someone I love will die, so I am sorry if I am not okay with this information." Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at me. "We cannot change our fate, we can only choose the path we use to get there."

"Does it mean romantic love or just people I love?" I asked meekly, shuffling in my chair. "I do not know the answer to that question." I stood up, practically yelling, "Why not?" After a second, realizing how unreasonable I was being, I sat back down and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Does the ending, does it mean what I think it does?" He nodded, "You, Cameron Black, are the deciding factor in the war."

My eyes opened wide in shock, taking in what had just been said to me. I was the one who was going to help us win the war. I was elated until I realized it mean Voldemort was going to be coming after not just Harry, but me too.

"I won't be safe, will I?" Dumbledore looked at me and smiled slightly. "You are the safest person in this war. They cannot kill you if they want to ensure a win, but they will try to get you on their side."

I was shellshocked. I didn't know what to do or what to say to that. Everything I had just experienced still hasn't processed completely in my head.

"Wait, it said heal. Why can't I heal people yet?" He was silent for a second before responding, "I suppose I do not know yet, but if I were to make a guess, your powers come one at a time, and until you have them all you may be unstable with them."

I looked at him until something finally dawned on me.

I am being raised to be a soldier in this war.


End file.
